Last Experiment Standing
by Djhero523
Summary: Chris has decided he wants to make a spinoff series of Total Drama, with some of the experiments as competitors. Twenty-two experiments. One million dollars. Who will win? Read to find out! Cowritten by my deviantART friend, dinoboygreen. *EPISODE 28 UP! WE NOW HAVE OUR FINALISTS: MELTY AND ANGEL!*
1. Ep 1: An Experiment In Teamwork, Part 1

Last Experiment Standing Episode 1: An Experiment in Teamwork, Part 1

This story is entirely created and owned by me, DJhero523. Chris, the experiments, and any other characters are owned by, well, their owners.

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone! As you may know, I'm Chris McLean, host of the Total Drama series. I've decided recently that I wanted to make a spinoff series featuring Jumba Jookiba's genetic alien experiments! You may know these guys from Lilo and Stitch. Since they've lived in Hawaii for several years, they all know English quite well now, and a bunch of them have signed up to come to the new Camp Wawanakwa (since the other one should explode soon anyway) and compete for the usual prize of one million dollars! But just to clarify, they're American dollars this time, since the experiments live in America, not Canada. 22 super-powered aliens. Two teams. Who will win? Find out now on the brand new series, Last. Experiment. Standing!"<p>

(Intro music that is the same as Total Drama and showcases the experiments plays)

* * *

><p>"Alright, the experiments are starting to arrive. Let's see what they're like after years of living in Hawaii. Richter! What's up man! You're the first one here!" Chris exclaimed as Richter arrived.<p>

"Hey Chris!" Richter shouted, trying hard not to accidentally cause an earthquake in excitement. "I'm so ready for this! Get ready for a 9.5 on the Richter scale! Haha, get it! Hey Melty! Wazzup!" Melty had just arrived on his own boat.

"Whoa, I flew here all the way from Hawaii for this pile of crap?" Melty shouted. "Meh, I guess I could manage. Oh, hey Chris!"

"Melty! Welcome to the so called 'pile of crap!'" Chris exclaimed angrily. "Enjoy your so called 'crappy' stay!"

"Jeez man, I'm sorry,"

Next up was Splodyhead.

"Hey Chris, psyched to be here!" Splodyhead said. "Pound it!"

"Alright Splodyhead! Glad you could show up!" Chris said as he pounded Splodyhead's fist.

Spooky arrived shortly after. He soon changed into Chris's worst fear, his own producer.

"Chris," Spooky said. "This series is way too dangerous and life-threatening, and you know what I'm going to have to do about that."

"No, please, _please _don't fire me!" Chris squeaked as he shook in terror. "I need the money! These shows are the only thing I have left, please!"

"Life-threatening? I'm liking the sound of that!" Richter whispered to Melty.

Spooky morphed back into himself.

"Aw man I was just messin' with ya," he said. "I didn't mean to freak you out that much."

"Alright, but don't ever do it again!"

Just as Chris finished talking, Cannonball appeared.

"CANNONBALL!" he shouted as he prepared to jump off the boat and into the water.

"No don't!" Everyone else screamed, because Cannonball was programmed to cause gigantic waves when he cannonballed into the ocean.

"Alright, alright, fine," Cannonball said, reluctantly. "Alright Chris, hit me with your best shot! I'm so prepared for anything!"

"Oh really!" Melty shouted as he suddenly shoved Cannonball off the dock into the water, causing a somewhat big splash. The other experiments laughed. Cannonball glared at Melty as he broke the surface of the water.

"I was just provin' a point dude," Melty said defensively, trying hard not to grin.

After Cannonball had climbed back onto the dock, Chris announced that another experiment had arrived.

"Alright everyone! Here's the experiment that started the series, everyone's favorite experiment, Stitch!" he shouted excitedly.

"Alright, I am HERE!" Stitch yelled as he climbed of his boat. "Who's ready to rock!"

The other experiments greeted him.

"Hey, what's up cousin!" Melty said.

"How's it going man!" said Richter as he fisted-bumped Stitch.

The other experiments greeted him, and shortly after, most of the experiments started staring dreamily at something in the distance.

"Hey, what are you guys all staring a-HOLY HOTNESS!" Melty interrupted himself as he realized what caused some of the experiments to stare and drool. You can probably guess.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Chris announced. "Angel!"

"I'm ready to win this thing," Angel said as she took off the sunglasses she were wearing. "Hello cousins."

"Hi Angel" the other experiments replied in unison, in a dreamy voice, still staring.

"Uh, you can stop staring now," Angel said. "Don't make me turn you evil again."

If you don't know already, part of Angel's programming was the ability to turn all the other experiments, except the ones that were made after her (Reuben, Stitch, and 627) evil by singing a special song. It also seems to work on people. Angel also has the ability to turn them back to good if she sings her song backwards. Stitch can be turned evil by the song if she sings it it a different voice, like if she has a sore throat.

"Okay," said the others, snapping out of their trance.

"Alright, enough staring and drooling," Chris said. "Another experiment's here!"

It was Reuben. His boat, not surprisingly, was piled with sandwiches of all kinds.

"Hey everyone," he said, carrying a sandwich plate. "Want some ham and cheddar? I got enough for everyone." All the other experiments gladly took one and started eating.

"Aw man, these are delicious!" said Spooky. "I hope you're on our team!"

Reuben laughed. "Don't count on it."

Yaarp showed up on his boat after that.

"Aw yeah, let's do this!" he said as he hopped off his boat while bouncing on his tail. "Man I'm so excited I could just..." Yaarp then let out a sonic blast that forced Chris and all the other experiments to cover their ears. Even THAT didn't shield their ears from the blast.

"WHAT THE HECK MAN!" Chris yelled, since his ears suffered the worst blow. "YOU COULD'VE DEAFENED ME!"

"Sorry," said Yaarp. "Got overexcited."

"WELL, ANYWAY, THIS IS YAARP EVERYONE! I'M ASSUMING YOU ALL KNOW THAT ALREADY THOUGH!"

"WHAT?" Richter screamed. "ALL I CAN HEAR IS RINGING!"

After everyone's ears had partially recovered, another experiment arrived: Sparky. And shockingly (no pun intended), he and Richter were best friends. They were two of the first experiments Lilo and Stitch caught, and they had known each other for about 8 years, so they eventually became buds.

"Hey, Sparks!" Richter said.

"Dude, what's up!" said Sparky. He they high-fived each other, with Sparky giving Richter a small shock in the process. Richter was used to it.

"Hello Sparky!" Chris said as he shook Sparky's hand. Sparky gave him a huge electrical shock. He burst out laughing as Chris glared at him with his hair standing up all electrical-like.

"Angel, for God sakes, turn him evil again," Chris muttered under his breath.

Just then, Sample came. As he was approaching the island, he was playing a sick mix he made of Moves Like Jagger by Maroon Five featuring Christina Aguilara on his Pioneer CDJ-350s (in case you don't know, they're a kind of turntable that plays CDs). Some experiments started dancing and fist-pumping to it. He seriously knew how to work that CD player. The music had stopped when he got off the boat.

"Sample, that was awesome!" Angel said.

"Yeah dude, that was off the hook!" Sparky exclaimed.

"Haha, thanks," Sample said. "There's WAAAY more where that came from."

Suddenly, Chris interrupted the conversation and started talking to the camera. "Well folks, that's the first half of the experiments! We'll find out who the other 11 are, after this commercial break!"

* * *

><p>"We're back now and we're about the see the second half of the 22 experiments who signed up." Chris said into the camera. Looks like one's arriving right now! Hey look! It's Slushy!<p>

Slushy wore sunglasses, and as he approached the dock, he played an epic bass riff with one foot on top of the amp the bass was plugged into. Most of the experiments watched in awe at his skills. Then Slushy blew himself a ramp out of ice and coolly slid off his boat on it.

"How ya like me now!" Slushy said.

"Oh, my, freaking, GOD." Stitch said.

"Okay, no offense Sample, but I think that was even BETTER than your mix," Sparky said.

"None taken," Sample said. "'Cause he's in our band!"

"What?" the other experiments exclaimed in unison.

"That's right!" Melty boasted. "We got ourselves a band! We're called The Experiments! I'm the guitarist,"

"I'm the drummer," Richter stated.

"I'm on turntables," said Sample.

"And I'm the bassist, plus the lead singer!" Slushy bragged.

"Yeah, we mostly play electronic rock. Plus some other genres," Melty said.

"Ah sweet!" Yaarp said.

"Yeah, we brought our own instruments," Slushy said. "If there's ever a talent show challenge, get ready to get your minds blown."

"Alright, shut up everyone, Bonnie and Clyde are here," Chris interrupted.

Bonnie and Clyde had lived out there jail sentences. Also, they were mostly reformed and only steal once in a while. They'd also become boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Aw great, dis is like jail all over again!" Bonnie said. "Why'd I even sign up fo' dis?"

"Hey shut up Bonnie!" Clyde said as he gently hit her in the shoulder with his robotic hand.

"Welcome Bonnie and Clyde to the NEW Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris said.

"Yeah, whatever," Bonnie said, totally blowing off Chris's welcome.

"Hey Bonnie!" Angel said excitedly. Since they were two of the few female experiments, they quickly became friends.

"Oh hi Angel!" Bonnie replied. They stood next to each other and smiled.

A few minutes afterwards (somewhat boring the experiments), 627 and Chopsuey approached the island on the same boat. They were friends because they were both enemies of Stitch. They both had been reprogrammed to be less evil, although 627 still had the powers of Slushy, Plasmoid, and 18 other experiments.

They angrily walked up to Stitch and said at the same time through gritted teeth, "You're going down Stitch!"

"Oookaaaaaay...?" Stitch said, slightly weirded out,

Yin and Yang arrived together also. In fact, they were the third pair of experiments to arrive.

"Hello Yin and Yang, welcome to-" Chris said, before being rudely interrupted.

"Skip it," Yang said.

"Yang!" Yin said "Just be quiet!". Yin was always looking out for Yang, kinda like a mother would, since they'd recently became a couple. After all, they were made for each other.

"Hey Yang," Slushy said.

"Shove it Ice Boy," Yang retorted.

"What'd you call me?" Slushy said angrily.

"I called you Ice Boy, got a problem with that?"

"That's it!" Slushy yelled, right before freezing Yang in an ice block.

Splodyhead blasted plasma at the ice block and got Yang out.

"Guys guys, just calm down!" he said. "I know were programmed for evil, but we don't have to fight each other like this!"

After that, Kixx came. He flexed his giant muscles as he approached.

"Showoff," Melty muttered under his breath.

"Hey everyone, ready to get CRUSHED by KIXX?" Kixx bragged.

"No!" Richter said, not amused by Kixx's showing off.

"Shut up!" Kixx said, before sucker-punching him into the water.

"I am gonna pound you so hard later," Richter angrily said after climbing out of the water. "Don't mess with an earthquake."

"Ha, whatever."

Suddenly, a baseball traveling at a high speed hurtled toward the gang. The experiments, plus Chris, screamed and ducked as the ball crashed into the ground, making a huge crater. The mysterious missile of a baseball could only mean one thing: Slugger was there.

"Hi guys," Slugger said to everyone. "Just givin' a heads-up that I was here."

Chris was angered by this. "Yeah thanks for going ahead and ENDANGERING OUR LIVES!"

"Sorry, I can't control how hard I hit things," Slugger apologized.

"Attention everyone," came a voice in the distance. "Sparky once got on a pool and electrocuted himself. That is all". The experiments started giggling.

Sparky blushed. "Well I'm electric, I didn't have any control!". Then, they found out who the mysterious voice came from: Nosy.

"Nosy, what the blitznack!" Sparky exclaimed. "You embarrassed me!"

"Sorry, it's what I do," Nosy said.

"Don't do it again!" Sparky shouted. "Ever!"

Then came the final experiment: Felix. He was the oldest one who signed up to compete. In fact, he was the tenth experiment Jumba ever created.

"Hello everyone," Felix said nervously, as he always did. He was, after all, a cleaning experiment.

"Hello Felix, looks like you round out our signed-up experiments," Chris stated. "Alright, that's everyone. Now follow me to the Campfire Ceremony area.". The 22 experiments did as they were told, and followed Chris.

As soon as they were all there, Chris started talking about the rules of the game.

"Alright experiments, welcome to Last Experiment Standing," Chris said. "As you know, I'm your host, Chris McLean. Some of you might know the rules already, and other might not, so I'll explain. Even though it isn't summer, like Total Drama, you will still be competing over the next eight weeks for the grand prize of one million bucks!" The experiments shouted in joy and excitement, and many were thinking of just what they could buy with a million big ones. Slushy could buy tons of shave-ice flavors, Sample could get an even better turntable, Kixx could get lots of expensive exercise equipment, and so on.

"I knew you'd get excited!" Chris proclaimed. "You will be split up into 2 teams and face off in brutal challenges each day. One team will win, and one team will lose. Every 3 days, the losing team will have to vote for which loser they want to send off the island, and they will be revealed in the classic Campfire Ceremony. That experiment will have to walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and get their butt outta here. And you can never come back. EVVVEEER. And I'm serious this time. No one's coming back after they're eliminated. Eventually, there will be one experiment remaining on the island. They will win the million dollars. Also, some added notes: we have new and improved cabins! In them, there will be bedrooms, already marked with your names and decorated to your tastes, and there will also be a living room, with a flatscreen TV, Wii, Xbox, and PS3, and a dining room. You will be able to cook your own food this time instead of having Chef Hatchet here cook it for you. Wave hi to the experiments Chef!" Chef smiled and waved. The experiments were happy about this, since they wouldn't have to eat the disgusting slop Chef called food.

"I know, it's great," Chris said. "Also, your cabins will be supplied with one computer and one phone each. In your dressers, you will find clothes and accessories we think suit your styles. We apologize if it's nothing like your style. Some important notes: everything you do on the island will be recorded by the cameras placed all around the island. Also, you see that outhouse over there? We call that the Confession Can. If you need to get something off your chest, get it out in there. Votes will also be taken in there. Go try it out for yourselves."

* * *

><p>(Confession Can)<p>

"Well this is kinda cool," Stitch said. "I wonder what stuff's gonna go down in here."

"Wow, this is perfect!" Nosy said. "I can dish the dirt on everyone in here!"

"Well this blows," Melty said. "It reeks in here!"

"Haha nice!". Slushy said. "This is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

><p>(End Confession Can)<p>

"Okay everyone, head back to the dock," Chris said. "We need a promo pic. Alright, when I count to three, I'll take the picture, and everyone should be ready to show at least one of your powers. Okay one..."

The experiments got ready for the pic. Slushy made a sword and shield out of ice, Melty blasted blue flames into the sky, Sparky turned into a living lightning bolt, etc.

"...two...three!" Chris said as he snapped the picture. At that moment, Richter made the most harmless earthquake he could, and Cannonball made the smallest splash he could. Apparently though, they weren't harmless or small enough. Everyone got soaked, and then they could hear wood creaking. Everyone, including Chris, screamed as the dock split from the earthquake, and they all fell into the water. Luckily, this happened after the picture was taken.

"Sorry," Richter and Cannonball said.

After everyone got dry, Chris asked the experiments to go back to the Campfire Ceremony area.

"Alright people," he said. "Its time to announce the teams. If I call your name, go stand over there. Sparky, Richter, Nosy, Reuben, Slushy, 627, Melty, Sample, Yin, Chopsuey, and Felix! I'm keeping the Total Drama tradition alive here, so you guys will be the Screaming Gophers!"

"Alright, sweet!" Slushy said. "It even SOUNDS kickbutt!"

"The rest of you, you are the Killer Bass!"

"Huh, that's a neat name," Stitch said. "Kinda sounds like a Nicki Minaj song. I'm just happy I'm with you, Angel."

"Aw, Stitch," Angel said, blushing. She kissed Stitch on the cheek.

"I'm also glad to be with you Bonnie," Clyde said.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait," Yang said. Can't I at least be on the other team, ya know, with Yin?" Even though Yang was so arrogant and tough, he still had a soft side for Yin.

"Nope, sorry," Chris said, disappointingly. "No team switching."

* * *

><p>(Confession Can)<p>

"Aw man, this sucks!" Yang exclaimed, clearly pissed off. "The other guys don't get THEIR relationships separated!"

"Ha!" Splodyhead said. "That's what the arrogant son of a trog gets!"

"Well, I'll kinda be sad without Yang on our team," Yin said. "But I really hope this doesn't tear our love apart."

"Yes!" said Chopsuey. "I'm not on Stitch's team! He's so going down now!"

(End Confession Can)

* * *

><p>"Alright," Chris said. "Gophers, you're in the east cabin, and Bass, you're in the west cabin. Now go and see where you'll be living for the next 8 weeks."<p>

* * *

><p>(Gopher cabin)<p>

The Screaming Gophers walked into their cabin, and they realized it wasn't as much a cabin as much as it was a two story house. In fact, that's exactly what it was-a two-story house.

"Whoa," Chopsuey said in awe. "This is so awesome."

"Aw cool, Xbox!" Melty exclaimed, discovering the video game systems set up by the hi-def flatscreen TV. "And they got DJ Hero 2!"

"Wicked!" Sample said.

If you didn't know (which you probably didn't), DJ Hero is a Guitar Hero game where you tap buttons and scratch back and forth on a plastic turntable to score points in unique mixes. Also, it was The Experiments's (you know, the band mentioned earlier) favorite game to play together in their free time.

"And there's the dining area," Yin pointed out.

The dining area had a kitchen, cabinets, a fridge stocked full of food and snacks, cookbooks, and a large table built specifically for eleven experiments at once.

"Aw man, this is so cool!" said Richter.

Then they saw a staircase leading upstairs.

"Hey, let's go up these stairs," Slushy guided.

As soon as they got upstairs, they discovered their bedrooms. Dry-erase boards with the experiments' names on them were attached to the doors. Each experiment went into their respective bedroom. They discovered that each experiment had a specific design for their room-Slushy's was entirely made of ice, Melty's was all red, Yin basically had a yin-yang design, etc. Then they went through their dressers to discover what clothes they had.

"Aw cool, a black hoodie, jeans, and sunglasses!" Melty exclaimed. "And the hoodie has holes for my wings and antennae!". Melty put on the hoodie, but didn't put the hood up. "Yeah, lookin' fly."

Slushy got blue shorts, white shutter shade sunglasses, and a blue T-shirt that said "Chill." "What the heck's a scarf doing in here?" he exclaimed quizzically. He shrugged it off and put it on anyway.

Richter had gotten a white tank-top, jean shorts, and a Yankees cap. He kinda looked like Travis Barker. "Sweetness," he said. He turned the cap 45 degrees. "Yeah, I'm ROCKIN' that look."

* * *

><p>(Bass cabin)<p>

As the rest of the Gophers tried out their styles, the Killer Bass were doing the exact same thing. Yang got a long-sleeved tee with the words "I prefer having a calming yin energy." He also got a plain tan cap. Cannonball got a red T-shirt and a red bathing suit. Angel got a gray Nike T-shirt with "Just do it" in rainbow letters, and some pink sunglasses. Stitch got a purple T-shirt with the words "The original," etc.

* * *

><p>After all the experiments got used to their eight-week homes and new styles, they all piled outside to the campfire area.<p>

"Alright guys," Chris explained. "You've all had a long day, so make yourselves dinner and then go to bed. And be prepared for a challenge tomorrow!"

Bonnie yawned, in her light green tee with a gold necklace around her neck. "I wonder what tomorrow's challenge'll be..."

As the experiments walked back to their cabins, Chris spoke to the camera. "Well, that's it for this episode! What will the first challenge be? How will the experiments handle? And who will be the first to leave the island? Find out next time on Last. Experiment. Standing!"


	2. Ep 2: An Experiment In Teamwork, Part 2

**Last Experiment Standing Episode 2: An Experiment in Teamwork, Part 2**

**This story is entirely owned by me, DJhero523. Any characters are owned by their respective owners.**

**Now to answer questions.**

**pika331: Sorry, I don't really think that would make much sense to put eliminations in the following episode. I did randomly pick most of the eliminations beforehand though. Still hope you enjoy my first ever Fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>The show started and Chris started talking to the camera, with flashbacks of the previous episode. "Last time on Last Experiment Standing, we saw the group of twenty-two experiments arrive on the island. We also discovered Slushy, Melty, Richter, and Sample's awesome band, The Experiments. The experiments were separated into two teams: the Screaming Gophers, and the Killer Bass. And you were right Stitch, Killer Bass does sound like a Nicki Minaj song. They also got to see where they'd be staying for the next eight weeks: our awesome new and improved cabins. They learned the rules of the game, and then were sent to bed to await their first challenge. What will that challenge be, and who will go home first? Find out right now on Last! Experiment! Standing!"<p>

(Intro)

* * *

><p>"Alright," Chris said to the camera. "It's 6:30 in the morning and the experiments are sleeping, but they're about to get a wakeup call for their first challenge."<p>

The experiments were in their cabins, still peacefully asleep, when suddenly..._HOOOOOOONK! _Chris blasted and air horn into a megaphone.

Yang banged his head against his headrest. "DAAAAH! What the heck Chris! Do I look like I should be waking up this early!" The other experiments also yelled and groaned.

Chris spoke into the megaphone. "Attention everyone! This is your wakeup call for today's challenge! You have one hour to get dressed and have breakfast and stuff, then meet me by the campfire area!"

* * *

><p>(Gopher cabin)<p>

Melty was just finishing dressing when he heard noise coming from the living room. It sounded like...music. He went into the living room and discovered Slushy, with his shirt, shorts, shutter shade sunglasses, and unnecessary but pretty stylish scarf already on, playing Push It by Salt-N-Pepa on Dance Central for the Xbox 360 Kinect.

"Slushy, you do know we only got an hour to get ready," he said.

"Yeah I know, that's plenty of time! I'm just warming up a little bit before our first challenge."

"Hey, you're doing pretty good!"

"Thanks! I already have 22 out of 32 songs gold starred on hard!"

"Ha sweet!"

Slushy did the finishing move and earned a Flawless for it. The game dinged as he got gold stars at the last minute. "Yes! That's 23! Oh!"

* * *

><p>(Confession Can)<p>

"The reason Slushy's my best friend is that he's just an awesome dude," Melty said. "You can always count on him to make something funny out of the most serious situation."

(End Confession Can)

* * *

><p>Slushy and Melty headed to the dining room to find the other guys already having breakfast.<p>

"Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" Slushy asked.

"I made egg and cheese English muffin sandwiches," Reuben said.

"Alright cool," Melty said, taking sandwiches for both him and Slushy.

* * *

><p>(Bass cabin)<p>

Yang was playing Call of Duty: Black Ops with Angel. Yeah, that's right, Angel. She was a seriously hardcore player, and she really knew how to kick butt at it.

"I am so gonna knife you for shooting me with that crossbow before," she said.

"Not before I get you first!" Yang replied.

Angel didn't knife Yang but she did get a great shot with a gun. "Headshot!" the game proclaimed.

Angel stood up and bragged. "Oh! How ya like me now b***ch!"

Just then, Splodyhead, with a New Jersey Devils hockey jersey and shark tooth necklace on, walked over. "Ha! How does it feel to be beaten at Black Ops by a girl!" he said.

"Shut up!" Yang yelled in protest. "And so what if Angel beat me!"

They all went to the dining room to get breakfast. Stitch had made them all blueberry pancakes. The experiments tried them.

"Stitch, these rock!" Spooky said, wearing nothing, since he was just pretty much a blob.

"Thanks," Stitch replied.

"So whatcha think the first challenge will be?" Clyde asked. He wore an orange button-down shirt without the buttons fastened and some jeans.

"It'll probably be something simple," Kixx said, wearing a white muscle shirt with four sleeves. "Maybe a classic Total Drama challenge."

"Yeah, probably."

* * *

><p>After the experiments all got ready, they walked outside to the campfire area. Chris then commanded them to follow him to the location of the first challenge. Once they reached it, the experiments discovered that it looked slightly familiar...then they realized-it was the Total Drama Island dodgeball court.<p>

"Everyone, your first challenge of the series will be a Total Drama classic: dodgeball!"

* * *

><p>(Confession can)<p>

"Knew it!" Kixx said.

(End confession can)

* * *

><p>The experiments were really excited.<p>

"Yes, I know, it's exciting stuff," Chris said. "You know the rules of the game. You try to dodge the balls being thrown at you. If you have a ball in your hands, you can use it to deflect balls, but if it gets knocked out of your hands, you're out. If you catch a ball, the thrower's out, and you can bring back someone from your team. Six people will sit out each round, and best 3 out of 5 wins. But here's the twist: you can use any of your powers to either attack or defend."

"Sweet," Bonnie said.

"Alright people, let's get this game started!"

The two teams went to their respective sides of the court.

"Okay," Slushy said. "Who's gonna sit this one out?"

"I will," Reuben replied quickly. He wore a maroon T-shirt, and everyone agreed, it was his color.

* * *

><p>(Confession can)<p>

"Of course," Slushy said.

(End confession can)

* * *

><p>"So will I," Nosy said, in a yellow long-sleeved shirt and purple cap.<p>

"Alright," Slushy said. "Raise your hand if you want to sit out this round.". Richter, Sample, and Chopsuey raised their hands, and Yin raised her tentacle.

"Alright," Slushy said. "But be prepared to come into the game at any time."

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass were also picking who would sit out.

"We will," Bonnie and Clyde said at the same time.

"So will I," Spooky agreed. Slugger, Splodyhead, and Yaarp also agreed to sit out.

"You ready to get destroyed?" Chopsuey said. He wore a New York Jets jersey.

"Only if you are," Stitch said.

Chef blew the whistle, signaling the start of the game.

"Alright guys, I have a plan," Slushy said. "Melty and I will handle defense, and you guys can do whatever you want-defend, attack, whatever. Just try not to get out."

Stitch extended his extra two arms, picked up four balls, and threw them all at the other team. Melty blasted four blue heat blasts from his mouth at the balls, and they all melted. Chef threw some extra balls onto the court to replace them.

* * *

><p>(Confession can)<p>

"Now I realize," Melty said. "Being able to melt anything is a pretty useful power!"

(End confession can)

* * *

><p>Sparky decided he had an idea. He zapped a ball with some electricity and threw it towards the other side. Angel caught it for a second, but then she got shocked by the electrically charged dodgeball and dropped it. Chef blew his whistle, signaling that she was out. She reluctantly walked to the bleachers. The Gophers yelled in joy and praised Sparky.<p>

Meanwhile, the Bass discussed their plan.

"How the heck are we supposed to beat power like that?" Yang asked.

"Guys, chill," Stitch said. "I know everyone here better than everyone else, so just let me handle this, and you just follow along."

Stitch chucked a ball extremely hard at Slushy. He deflected it with his ball, but got nailed in the face by another ball Kixx had thrown. His head shattered to pieces, but then regenerated.

"I'm okay!" he said. Chef blew his whistle, sending Slushy to the bleachers along with Reuben, Nosy, and the other experiments who sat out. The Bass cheered.

"That's what's called the ol' double whammy," Kixx bragged.

The sides were tied with 4 experiments left on each side. A ball was fired by Yang to Sparky. He caught it, ousting Yang from the round. That meant he could also bring back a player from his team.

"Who wants to reenter the game?" Sparky asked.

"I do!" Richter shouted excitedly.

"Yeah!" both he and Sparky said, high-fiving each other.

Suddenly, 627 had an idea. He whispered it to his teammates.

"That's an awesome plan!" Melty said.

Since 627 had the powers of 20 experiments, he used a variety of powers at the other team. While the Bass were distracted and frantic, Richter, Melty and Felix each threw a ball at one of the three experiments on the other side. They each hit their mark. They'd won the first round. They yelled and cheered and surrounded 627, saying how great his plan was.

* * *

><p>(Confession Can)<p>

"Man, it is so great having 627 on our team!" Richter said. "He's got the powers of 20 experiments! He's like the ultimate ally!"

(End Confession Can)

* * *

><p>"Alright people," Stitch said. "We need to win this. They cannot beat us without a fight."<p>

"Yeah!" the other experiments said.

Chef blew his whistle, and the second round began. A few experiments decided to target Slushy. He responded by making a giant ice shield and blocking any balls that came near him. Melty was also busy melting balls, and Chef was running out of balls to replace them. Chris announced he would go off to the nearest store to buy some more, and he'd be back in several minutes.

Felix was annoyed by all this defending and no attacking.

"Alright, that's it," he said. "GAME ON!" He charged the other side. Just as Cannonball was distracted by all the commotion, Felix hammered him with surprising force, sending his ball flying out of his hand, and also sent him crashing into the wall. Chef blew the whistle, and the score was now Gophers 5, Bass 4.

"How the heck did you do that Felix?" Richter asked, astonished.

"I really don't know why or how I did that," Felix replied.

Stitch was about to get hit with a ball from Slushy, but Angel caught it before then. Slushy was out, and Kixx was back in. Now it was Gophers 4, Bass 5.

"Thanks Angel," Stitch said, hugging Angel and kissing her on the lips. Richter simply walked over and gently hit them with balls. Both Angel and Stitch were out, changing the score to Gophers 4, Bass 3.

Yang facepalmed. "Guys, what the heck! Concentrate or there's no way we're winning this thing! And if we don't win, I know exactly who's going home tonight."

"Fine, we'll concentrate next time," Angel said, and then started smooching it up with Stitch.

"Alright Kixx," Yang said. We're down by 1 guy and we can't let them win 2 rounds in a row. We need to beat them with brute force."

Kixx followed this plan. He used his 4 arms to pick up four balls, and he fired them all at Slushy's shield. The shield broke, and before he had time to make another one, a ball each from Yang and Kixx both hit him in the face, knocking off his party glasses, and in the...well, you know. It brought the score to Gophers 3, Bass 2. The other experiments cringed as Slushy fell to the ground in agony.

"Ooh, that's really gotta hurt," Yaarp said. "All the better!"

* * *

><p>(Confession can)<p>

"I swear, I have never felt so much freaking pain in my life," Slushy said. "I hope I never have to experience THAT again."

(End Confession Can)

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Yang came up with a plan.<p>

"Kixx, I know what we have to do," he said. "Melty melts any balls that come near, and 627's pretty much unstoppable, right?"

"Yeah," Kixx replied.

"So we take out Melty with extreme force first, then make 627 laugh so hard he cant even think straight, and then Felix and Richter will be a piece of cake!"

"That's a wicked plan!"

So they put their plan into action.

"Hey Melty!" Yang shouted. "Why are you spending so much time attacking and never defending!"

This angered Melty. He was about to throw a ball at Yang, but instead, he got destroyed by six balls at once. Chef blew the whistle, setting the score to Gophers 3, Bass 2. The Gophers rushed over to see if Melty was O.K.

"Uhhh," Melty groaned. "What happened?"

"You got taken out by like six balls at once," Chopsuey replied.

"Well we can't let that happen again," Melty said as he got up. "C'mon guys, destroy them!"

"Hey 627!" Kixx yelled. "What do you call a mix of a snowman and a vampire?"

"What?" 627 asked.

"Frostbite!"

627 burst out laughing, falling on the ground. He just couldn't stop laughing. While he was distracted, Yang shot a ball at him, sending him out of the game. The Bass cheered as the score was set to Gophers 2, Bass 2.

Yang fired a ball at Richter. Richter easily sidestepped it, but little did he know Yang missed on purpose. The ball just bounced off the back wall and slammed into the back of Richter's head. It was Gophers 1, Bass 2. The Gophers were astonished.

"How can be doing that good?" Slushy said. "It's amazing!"

"We just gotta stop them," Melty said.

"Felix! Felix! Felix!..." the Gophers chanted. Felix was really worried. He wasn't that good at dodgeball, and he didn't know if he could handle a kickboxing experiment and a walking volcano.

Yang and Kixx purposely missed several times, then, while Felix was distracted, he also got hammered by six balls.

"No!" the Gophers cried. Now the teams had each won one round.

"Alright Reuben," Slushy said. "I think it's your turn to come in the game now."

"You know what," Reuben replied. "I think you were doing good enough without me."

"Fine. Yin, you can come in now."

"Yay!" she exclaimed excitedly. The Bass decided they would keep exactly the same people, since they did so well in that round.

Then, Chris came back with more dodgeballs. "What'd I miss?"

"A lot actually," Chef replied. "The Bass totally destroyed in that round."

Chris sighed. "Just show me the video when this challenge is over."

The whistle blew again, and the third round had begun. The Bass decided to follow exactly the same plan as last time, since it worked so well in the last round.

The Bass members each targeted Melty, but Yin quickly deflected them with water jets, sending them flying into Cannonball, Angel, and Yang. The three were out, and the score was already 5 to 2. Yin got lots of praise from her teammates for that. But as soon as that was over, Stitch extended his extra arms and fired 2 balls each at her and Melty to get rid of the defense, knocking the score to 3 to 2.

"Come on, let's see some power out there guys," Reuben said sarcastically. He received angry glares from the rest of his team.

Slushy threw 2 balls at at the remaining Bass members. They easily caught them with their many arms, and it was 2 to 3. Stitch brought Yang back in the game.

Then the Bass decided to step their strategy up a notch. They did exactly as they did before with 627.

"Hey 627!" Stitch yelled. "What's mummies' favorite type of music?"

"What?" 627 asked.

"Wrap music!"

627 fell on the floor laughing again, but this time, they didn't just throw a ball at 627. They also threw a ball at Felix, since he thought he wasn't being targeted. They were both out, and the Bass won their second round in a row.

"AAAAAAH!" Sparky screamed. "We cannot let them win!"

"I know, we need to make our own strategy," Slushy said.

"Maybe we could protect ourselves from getting fooled by their strategies," Melty said.

"That's an awesome plan Melty!" Slushy said.

"Alright, does anyone have earplugs?" Melty asked.

"I do," Nosy said. "It's impossible to sleep with Richter snoring his butt off all night."

"It's a medical condition!" Richter angrily shot back.

"Alright, 627, wear these earplugs," Melty said. "So you don't hear their jokes. Also, everyone, pay more attention this time. If you don't think they're targeting you, they really always are, so look out, especially you, Yin and Slushy. You guys are more defensive, so they'll target you first. Try to concentrate on catching balls." The other team members agreed to his plan.

* * *

><p>(Confession can)<p>

"I've never heard Melty speak like that before," Sparky said. "You rock dude!"

(End confession can)

* * *

><p>"Reuben, I REALLY think you should come in the game and help us!" Slushy yelled.<p>

"No, you guys can win without me," Reuben said.

"You have all the powers of Stitch though!"

"Whatever, you can find someone better than me."

"Fine! Yin, you can sit out, Chopsuey, you're in!"

Kixx and Cannonball each threw a ball. Slushy made a giant basket out of ice, and caught both balls with it. The score was now 5 to 3. Angel chucked a ball at Melty, but Slushy jumped out in front and caught it, sending Angel to the bleachers and making the score 5 to 2. Then Yang tried to use his joke strategy on 627 again.

"627!" he shouted. "What's the difference between a lightbulb and a pregnant woman?"

"What did you say?" 627 asked.

"What's the difference between a lightbulb and a pregnant woman!"

"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I SAID...!" was all Yang could say before he got hit in the stomach by a ball Chopsuey threw at him. The gophers cheered and Melty and 627 high-fived each other.

Stitch was slightly distracted by the commotion, but when he looked back, all he could see was all the Gophers smirking, each with a ball in hand. He tried to run, but it was no use. He got pelted by five balls and fell to the floor. The game was tied 2 rounds to 2. The next team to win a round would win the entire challenge.

"Wow!" Chris exclaimed. "The Gophers are really bringing it now!"

"How the heck did they manage to beat us?" Yang said.

"I think they figured out our plan," Stitch said plainly.

"No duh Sherlock," Kixx said with spite.

"Well then we just need a different strategy," Yang said. "We need someone who's rough, tough, and can take a challenge. Other than me."

Stitch fake coughed. "Arrogant," he said under his breath. Then they realized. That person was Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie," Yang asked. "You want to switch out with me and take over?"

"Sure," Bonnie said. "Alright, here's the plan. We take no prisoners. Just keep firing. Don't worry if they catch it, just catch some yourself. JUST. KEEP. FIRING."

Slushy threw a ball straight at Kixx. Kixx had a ball in his hand, and he deflected it back towards Slushy. He wasn't ready for it, and it hammered him in the gut. At the same time, the rest of the Bass were throwing tons of balls at the Gophers. The Gophers dodged some, caught others, and got hit by a few. Eventually, the Bass just had Stitch and Angel, and the Gophers just had Melty.

The Gophers chanted. "Melty! Melty! Melty!" At the same time, they knew Melty wasn't going to win for them, although they still believed he could do it. Melty shot a ball towards Angel. Stitch would do anything for Angel. He couldn't let a ball pummel her.

"Angel!" he shouted before diving out in front of Angel. You could see it happening in slow motion. Stitch caught the ball, and Melty was out. It was over. The Killer Bass had won.

"And the Killer Bass win the first challenge!" Chris announced.

"What? No!" Melty shouted in disbelief. He sunk to his knees and shouted at the sky. "_NOOOOOO!_"

The Killer Bass screamed and cheered with joy, and picked up Stitch and carried him out of the court.

"Sorry Gophers," Chris said. "but you're voting someone off tonight."

"We really could have tried harder," Reuben said.

"Shut up!" the rest of the Gophers shouted in unison before storming off.

* * *

><p>Later at the campfire ceremony...<p>

The experiments sat around the light of the fire.

"Gophers," Chris stated. "these marshmallows represent the campers that will stay on the show tonight. If you do not get a marshmallow, you will have to walk the Dock of Shame, take the Boat of Losers, and get the heck off the island. And you can't come back. EVEEEEER."

"Ha, I knew we were getting marshmallows," Melty bragged. "That's why I brought s'more stuff."

"Alright," Chris said. "If I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow. Slushy!"

"Yes! First marshmallow of the season!"

"Melty!"

"Whoo!"

"Sample!"

"Nice!"

"Chopuey!"

"Sweet!"

"Nosy, Sparky, and Felix!"

"Yeah baby! That's right! Heck yeah!"

"And Yin!"

"Yay!"

"There are only two of you left," Chris said. "The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris added a dramatic pause for effect. There were nervous looks on both Reuben and 627's faces...

(Dramatic pause)

"627," Chris said.

"Yeah!" 627 said. "That's right! In your face!"

"What?" Reuben exclaimed. "What did I do!"

"Nothing!" Slushy shot back angrily. "Absolutely nothing!"

"Yeah, you're a freaking couch potato!" Sparky said.

"Well fine then!" Reuben said. "I don't need a million dollars anyway!" He walked off and went to the Boat of Losers and left the island.

"To the Screaming Gophers!" Slushy said.

"Screaming Gophers!" the rest of them said in unison, preparing their s'mores.

"And that's the end of the episode!" Chris announced. "What will the season's second challenge be? How will the experiments react? And will the Gophers actually win this time? Find out next time on Last! Experiment! Standing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, that's it so far. If you have any ideas for challenges and stuff like that, post it in a review. Also, let's see if you can figure out what the difference between a lightbulb and a pregnant woman is. Until then, please review, favorite, and all that stuff!<strong>


	3. Ep 3: Terms of Endeerment

**Last Experiment Standing Episode 3: Terms of En"deer"ment**

**Hey guys. DJhero523 here. Just reminding you that this story entirely belongs to me, and all the characters are owned by whoever the heck owns them. Slushy's Dance Central scores were based on my own, although I recently got some more gold starred songs. And the difference between a lightbulb and a pregnant woman is that you can't unscrew a woman. Get it? Enjoy the third episode.**

* * *

><p>Last time on Last Experiment Standing, we saw the experiments compete in their first challenge: the Total Drama classic, dodgeball! Who doesn't like pounding on each other with red rubber balls, right? Anyway, the Gophers used their awesome power to win the first round, but the strategy of Yang and Kixx won them the second and third rounds. After the Gophers figured out their strategy, they won the fourth round. Teamwork was tested and balls were crushed (and I don't mean the dodging kind), but Stitch's love for Angel ended up winning the Bass the challenge. Since Reuben didn't do anything the entire game, he was the first one voted off the island. Lots of fans are gonna be upset about that, but who cares, it wasn't my decision. Well, now the experiments will be given their second challenge, and it'll be even tougher than before. Who will win? Who will be too sissy to fight? Who will turn against each other? Let's find out right now on Last! Experiment! Standing!<p>

* * *

><p>(Gopher cabin)<p>

Sparky yawned as he got out of bed. He put on his clothes, a blue shirt with red shocky-looking letters that said "ELECTRIC", and walked to the living room. He sat down on the couch to watch Spongebob (yes, Sparky still watched Spongebob), but after about 5 seconds, he turned around and took notice of something: there was a giant melted hole in the floor, and Nosy was pressed against the wall.

"Okay, what just happened here?" he asked as he discovered the culprit of the giant hole: Melty.

"Melty got pissed at me because I said that he secretly has a crush on Lady Gaga!" Nosy exclaimed, slightly angry towards Melty for almost killing him.

"YOU SAID IT AGAIN!" Melty screamed. Nosy screamed and ran as Melty fired a blue heat blast from his mouth, melting a portion of the wall Nosy had just stood in front of. Just then, Slushy walked in.

"Guys, guys," he said. "We don't need to fight like this, and look, you're destroying the cabin." He pointed to the holes in the floor and wall.

"You should be the one to talk," Nosy said. "You listen to Taylor Swift!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Slushy screamed, right before he froze Nosy. Melty blasted the ice block and freed him. Right then, Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Listen up everyone, you've got ten minutes to meet me outside for your next challenge, so hurry up!" Chris said.

"Yeah, way to give us tons of time," Melty muttered angrily as he grabbed some Lucky Charms from a cabinet.

As soon as all of the experiments walked outside, Chris spoke. "Okay genetic alien freaks-"

"Hey!" Stitch interrupted. "I resent that!"

Chris continued. "Anyway, today's challenge is another Total Drama classic: the paintball deer hunt!"

* * *

><p>(Confession Can)<p>

"Seriously Chris?" Slushy complained. "Another classic challenge? Is that really the best you can do? Don't get me wrong, I'm still excited for the paintball deer hunt, whatever that could be."

(End Confession Can)

* * *

><p>Chris started again. "The rules are simple. You guys shoot each other with paintball guns. The team that gets covered in paint the most votes someone off. The Gophers get green; Bass get red. You guys only have 10 paintballs, so shoot carefully. Half the team will be hunters, and the other half will be deer."<p>

Chris kept talking. "Gophers, since you're down one man, six will be deer and five will be hunters. Okay, if I call your name, your a hunter. The rest are deer. The Gopher hunters will be Yin, Nosy, Melty, 627, and Chopsuey! The Bass hunters are Kixx, Yaarp, Spooky, Splodyhead, and Angel!"

"Yes!" Angel whispered.

"All of you put these goggles on. Slushy, since you're wearing those awesome shutter shades, no need for goggles. Deer, you get to wear these." Chris held up the deer outfits again.

* * *

><p>(Confession Can)<p>

"Whoa wait, what?" Slushy asked disbelievingly.

"Thank God I'm a hunter," Angel said thankfully.

"I can live with that," Sparky said matter-of-factly.

(End Confession Can)

* * *

><p>"Whoa, you can NOT make me a deer!" Yang exclaimed.<p>

"Well too bad, you'll just have to live with it." Chris replied. Yang reluctantly put on the outfit.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Chris said as he pointed to the woods. Everyone ran in that direction. The game had begun.

Slushy, Richter, and the rest of the Gopher deer agreed to stay as spread out as possible. Meanwhile, some interesting things were going on with their hunters.

"The hunter stalks his prey, waiting for the sweet satisfaction of fresh kill," Melty said to himself, waiting for a Bass deer to walk along.

Suddenly, Sample walked up from behind, tapped Melty on the shoulder, and shushed him. Melty yelped and quickly turned around, firing a paintball at him. Fortunately, he ducked just as the paintball whizzed past his head.

"Dude, watch it!" Sample exclaimed. "You almost took my head off!"

"And that's the thanks I get for wasting one of my paintballs," Melty said.

"Sorry. Just try not to talk out loud; they might hear us." A paintball suddenly hit Sample in the chest. "Crap!"

Meanwhile, since Slugger was one of the only experiments there who could fly, along with Melty and in a way Sparky, he flew around the woods, surveying the area for any Gopher hunters. He saw Chopsuey and Nosy watching around with their guns ready, but all he saw was Richter pointing straight up at him before everything got crazy. Both Richter and Chopsuey shot about five rounds each at him, knocking him out of the air. He landed on his wing, spraining it. He walked painfully to Chef's infirmary.

Yang was walking on his own, muttering angrily. "Stupid Chris. Stupid deer outfits. Stupid game!" He kicked a small stone, sending it flying into a tree. Unfortunately, it rebounded off that tree and nailed him straight in the eye. He screamed out in pain and cursed. Little did he know that it brought him some unwanted attention...

Melty was with Yin and Chopsuey. "Hey, hey," he chuckled. "Let's see if this works. REEEEEEED ROBIN!" As most would expect, there was no reply.

"Idiot," Yin muttered. Melty turned around and threatened to melt her into Yin-flavored glop. She quickly took back her comment.

Suddenly, they all heard a painful yell in the distance.

"Hey, that sounds exactly like Yang," Yin stated.

"And he's a deer," Chopsuey added. "Let's go."

After Yang had slightly recovered from the injury that left him with a black eye (ironic, since his and almost every other experiment's eyes are already pupil-less and black), he heard a rustling in a nearby bush. He turned to look but nothing was there. He was just about to start walking again when the three from before rushed out screaming at the top of their lungs, shooting at him. He started running away, but it was no use. He still got completely covered in Gopher green.

"I'm sorry Yang!" Yin yelled. After they had shot Yang to their satisfaction, they went off, leaving Yang bruised, battered, and covered in paint. Spooky rushed over and helped him up.

"Hey man," he said. "We just found out Slugger hurt his wing and can't play for today."

"But that means we have one less deer!" Yang stated.

"Yeah, but that also means they'll find you guys less easier. Also, experiments heal faster than humans, so he'll be fine soon. Now go." Yang quickly ran off to hide somewhere.

On the Bass side, Stitch was taking his role as a deer WAY too seriously. He pranced around, eating grass and such. Suddenly, as he was prancing around, he crashed into Sparky, who also took his role way too seriously. At first they looked at each other strangely, but soon Stitch had an idea.

"Hey Sparky, you know what?" he said. "Maybe we could make a secret alliance to protect ourselves from being shot at."

"Why should I make an alliance with you?" Sparky insisted.

"Think about it," Stitch said. "I protect you, you protect me."

Sparky thought about it for a second. "Deal." They shook hands, and the temporary alliance came into effect.

Stitch and Sparky walked over to Slushy. They asked if Slushy could make them weapons.

"Whoa, there's no way I'm assisting the enemy," Slushy said.

"We're in an alliance," Stitch stated. "I protect him, he protects me."

"Oh I see." Slushy made them shields and ice armor. He said the armor was useful since they could take it off and break it, and it wouldn't count in the final score. Little did Stitch know he was given ice armor that was thin and melted easily. Also, Slushy quickly ran off and told his teammates about the alliance.

* * *

><p>(Confession Can)<p>

"I've learned something from years of being a Turian American and hanging around the humans," Slushy said. "When it comes to competition, NEVER. TRUST. ANYONE."

(End Confession Can)

* * *

><p>Slushy didn't realize it, but that was one of his biggest mistakes of the game.<p>

As more and more time passed, the teams started to crumble. Slushy and Richter both got bombarded with paintballs in an incident that involved a very, very awkward sound clip from Sample; Angel accidentally shot Yang, who was covered in green paint, thinking it was Felix; and Chopsuey tripped over a stick and ended up getting four stitches to his face.

It was getting late, and the teams were neck in neck. They both were covered in about an equal amount of paint, and something needed to give.

Some of the Gopher members were discussing stuff. One of them was Nosy. They started discussing how they were going to get Stitch, since Slushy told them about his alliance with Sparky. As soon as Nosy discovered the alliance, he had to splurge it out loud to everyone, including the Killer Bass.

* * *

><p>(Confession Can)<p>

627 facepalmed. "Why do we ever say ANYTHING around that guy?"

(End Confession Can)

* * *

><p>As soon as the Bass hunters heard the news, they rushed off to find them. They knew Stitch and Sparky would be together (wow that sounds wrong), so they were on a lookout. When they finally found them, they shot Sparky with all their might. Sparky used the ice shield and armor Slushy gave him, but it was so thin it quickly melted. When he asked for Stitch's help, he just walked away.<p>

"Wait, why are you walking away?" Sparky asked. "We're in an alliance! You should be helping ME!"

"I lied, okay!" Stitch replied. "It was all a setup!" Sparky was angered by this, so he gave Stitch a huge electrical shock that made his fur stand on end.

After the hunters' ammo ran out, Sparky painfully walked back to where the Gopher hunters and some of the deer were. As soon as they saw this, they were enraged.

"See!" Melty exclaimed. "That's what happens when you shout out loud to the entire island!"

"But guys, it was a setup," Sparky explained. "Stitch lied so he could lure me into a false sense of security."

"Who cares!" Slushy remarked. "Nosy was the one who yelled about it in the first place!"

"Oh, like you're powers haven't gotten you in trouble before!" Nosy accused. He pointed to Slushy. "On the anime, Stitch caught one of your ice balls in his mouth and trapped you under it!" Then he pointed to Melty. "And you made Lilo fall in a mud puddle when you rushed past! And while Lilo and Stitch were chasing you after they went back in time, they ended up getting in deep trouble multiple times! You're lucky they could go back and do it over again!"

"Give me that!" Sparky yanked the gun out of Nosy's hands and shot him in the face.

"Oh, is that how it's going?" Nosy exclaimed. He grabbed a gun from 627 and shot Sparky a few times. Soon after, all the other Gophers joined in, shooting Nosy.

Soon after, Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Attention everyone! Time's up! Report back here for the final scores!" The Gophers grudgingly walked back to the campfire area.

"Wow, just as I figured," Chris said matter-of-factly. "You guys got angry, broke down, and started shooting each other. What a surprise." He analyzed the teams. "Well, since the Gophers seem to be way more covered in paint, I'd say the Bass win!" The Bass screamed and cheered. "Sorry Gophers, you're voting someone off for the second time in a row!"

* * *

><p>(Confession Can)<p>

"This sucks!" Felix said. "We need to start getting our game on!"

(End Confession Can)

* * *

><p>Later at the Campfire Ceremony...<p>

The Gophers had washed the paint off their bodies and taken off their costumes and gear. They had casted their votes, and were extremely angry.

"Okay,"Chris said. "Since it's the second challenge, let's see who you guys voted for!" He pressed a button on a remote and a TV emerged an played footage from the voting in the Confession Can.

* * *

><p>(Video)<p>

"I'm voting for Nosy," Chopsuey said. "I don't see any reason why I shouldn't!"

"What do you think?" Melty asked. "Nosy."

"Nosy."

"Nosy."

"Nosy."

Then it was Nosy's turn. "I'm voting for Melty. He was the one who first yelled at me."

Almost all the experiments said Nosy, all except for Slushy. "I'm voting for Sparky," he said. "For being in cahoots with the enemy in the first place!"

(End video)

* * *

><p>"Well, it's an almost unanimous vote," Chris stated. "Nosy is the lucky loser!"<p>

"Oh, okay!" he exclaimed. "Discriminate me because of my powers. Well fine! I don't need to be on this stupid island!" He turned around to leave, then turned back again. "And P.S., Chris, I know you touch yourself at night looking at pictures of yourself." The experiments giggled and started laughing out loud.

"Hey, that was private!" Chris said evasively.

Nosy boarded the Boat of Losers and left the island, reading Angel's diary.

"And another experiment leaves the island!" Chris said. "What will the third challenge be? Will the Gophers bring their a-game, or will they have to resort to adding to their losing streak? And more importantly, will I get my privacy invaded again? Find out next time on Last! Experiment! Standing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I believe that's the end of the episode. Even thought it was about 1,000 words shorter than the other episodes, I hope it wasn't too short for you. I just wanted to get this episode over with so I could post it quickly. Please review, favorite, follow and stuff! And if you want, PM me about joining my L&amp;S community, "Lilo and Stitch Slushy (Plus Others)". Until then, see you next episode!<strong>


	4. Ep 4: Board Out of Our Minds

Last Experiment Standing Episode 4: "Board" Out of Our Minds

**DJhero523 here again to remind you that this story is mine, and all characters belong to their owners. Enjoy. Also, sorry I haven't posted a new episode for so long.**

Last time on Last Experiment Standing, we saw another reincarnation of a TDI classic: the paintball deer hunt! The teams fought hard to hunt down their pray, and on a few occasions, it ended up in very painful ways. Stitch and Sparky formed a temporary alliance to protect each other, and Slushy pretended to assist them, but his natural instincts made him quickly tell the rest of the Gophers. Nice move dude! But it was also a huge mistake! Nosy tattled about it to about everyone on the island, which ended up in a huge shootout between the Gopher members. Haha, I love it when teams fall apart! The whole incident resulted in an almost unanimous vote that sent Nosy off the island. He has also returned Angel's diary, which he was caught reading on the Boat of Losers. Sucks for you Angel! Anyway, find out who'll leave next on this episode of Last! Experiment! Standing!

In the Bass cabin, lots of noise could be heard. This was because Angel was just about destroying her entire room in rage.

"Angel, what's going on in here?" Stitch asked as he walked in.

"That trog Nosy read my diary!" Angel said furiously.

"Why does it matter?" Stitch asked plainly. "I don't care about any embarrassing secrets, I will always love you."

The two experiments embraced and kissed each other. Chris's announcement for the next challenge came on, but they still kept smooching. Yang then came in to remind them to get ready, but before he could, he slowly walked away as he saw the two experiments kissing. Even as they walked outside to hear what the next challenge would be, they were still kissing. Only a few seconds later did they stop.

Confession Can

"Okay, I'll have to admit it, I think Stitch and I do kiss too much," Angel said. "I still love him, but I think we just smooch in public too often. Is that too much to ask of him?"

Back to the game

"Alright guys," said Chris. "Today's challenge is an entirely new one: a gigantic board game! This is partially based on Board Game Island on Wii Party. It goes all around the island, through the forests and lakes, and it might even have some TDI references in there. Two representatives from each team have randomly been selected. The Gopher players will be Richter and Sample, and the Bass players will be Yaarp and Cannonball. The rules are simple: roll the giant dice and move accordingly. Then do what it says on the space you land on. If you land on a trampoline space, bounce ahead as many spaces as possible. Same with red trampoline spaces. You move backwards on those. There will also be challenges along the way. Alright players, get in position on the start space!"

Confession Can

"I can tell this is going to be fun," Melty said sarcastically.

Back to the game

Richter, Yaarp, Sample, and Cannonball took their positions.

"Each player will get their own set of dice. Yaarp, since you're the youngest, you go first."

"Sweet!" Yaarp shouted. He rolled his own giant dice and got a seven. He walked seven spaces and found there was nothing on the space he landed on.

Cannonball went next. He rolled a five and moved to a space that said "Avoid the dodgeballs to advance 5 spaces. Suddenly, machines popped up on both sides of him and started shooting dodgeballs at him. Almost all of them hit him, so he couldn't advance the extra spaces.

Next, it was Richter's turn. He managed to get a ten. He landed on a trampoline space and was able to bounce ahead five spaces, although he ended up landing on his face.

Sample rolled himself only a three, but landed on a space that told him to move ahead three spaces.

Then it was Yaarp's turn again. He rolled an eight and landed on a red trampoline. He bounced four spaces back.

Cannonball rolled and got a six. He landed on a space that said to switch places with a random player and an electronic spinner came out of the space. The spinner landed on Richter, so they switched places.

Richter rolled an eleven, moving ahead of Cannonball.

Sample landed on a space that said to place all 22 experiment contestants in order from oldest to youngest in less than 90 seconds to move ahead 3. He did it with 4 seconds to spare, earning the right to advance three.

Confession Can

"You can learn a lot from Lilo's book of experiments," Sample said, holding up a pink book with the word "cousins" on the front.

Back to the game

This turn cycle continued like this (it would be much too boring to write out) until all the experiments were on a stretch of the game path that took them through the dodgeball court. It was Cannonball's turn, and he landed on a blue trampoline space. He shouted as he was about to bounce forward, but he launched himself with his big butt through the ceiling with his bloodied head and neck protruding through the glass.

"Ouch!" Chris exclaimed. "Well, on account of severe injuries caused by...Cannonball launching himself into the ceiling, he will not play for the rest of the game."

The Bass yelled in protest. As usual, Chris ignored them, and the game continued.

Confession Can

"And that's why I do NOT like big butts," Splodyhead said. "And I cannot lie."

Back to the game

With only Yaarp playing for the Bass, the Gophers were greatly moving ahead. Even so, Yaarp was having some luck with big dice rolls and trampoline spaces. He started to catch up to the Gopher players, and as they became extremely close to the final space, he was only two spaces behind Richter. Then it was his turn.

Yaarp rolled a three and landed on a trampoline space.

"Come on Yaarp, you can do this!" Angel encouraged. "Just bounce hard enough to get to the last space!"

Yaarp got up on the trampoline and bounced on his tail as far as he could, seen in slow motion, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Sample beat him on his next turn. The Gophers had won their first challenge.

"Well Killer Bass," Chris said to the disappointed losers. "Now it's your turn to vote someone off.

At the campfire ceremony, the Bass were giving each other dirty and/or nervous looks. Cannonball had gotten many stitches to his face and neck.

"To simplify this, if you don't get a marshmallow, you're out," Chris said. "I'll call your name, and you'll come up and get a marshmallow. Stitch."

"Yes!"

"Angel."

"Woohoo!"

"Spooky."

"Yeah!"

"Splodyhead."

"Alright!"

"Yang."

"Yeah!"

"Bonnie and Clyde."

"Woo! That's right baby!"

"Slugger."

"Yes!"

"Kixx."

"Heck yeah!"

"Okay, it's down to Yaarp and Cannonball. The final marshmallow goes to...

Yaarp."

"What?" Cannonball exclaimed as he stood up from his seat. "Why me?"

"'Cause your fat gigantic a** got you in trouble again," Yang explained hotly.

"Well f**k you, d*****bag!" Cannonball yelled, holding up his middle finger. He then hopped on the Boat of Losers and left.

Chris spoke to our camera. "Wow, four episodes and we already have our first curse-off! Who will be next to humiliate their self, and who will be next to get hit with the f-bomb? Find out next time on Last! Experiment! Standing!"


	5. Ep 5: Epic Rap Battles of Mystery

Last Experiment Standing Episode 5: Epic Rap Battles of Mystery

**Remember people, this story is mine, but the characters either belong to Disney or Fresh TV, Inc. Enjoy this new episode!**

_Last time on Last Experiment Standing, we saw representatives from each team compete in a larger-than-life board game! It was too long and boring to show too much on TV, but after about 20 minutes, Cannonball received severe injuries to his neck from propelling himself into the dodgeball field's glass ceiling. Ouch! So yeah, he ended up getting several stitches, plus he ended up being voted off in the Killer Bass' first Campfire Ceremony. Who will be next to join the loser club, which already has three members? Find out now on Last! Experiment! Standing!_

* * *

><p>In the Gopher cabin, they played a video game Slushy had received from a preorder a short time ago—Dance Central 2. He was battling Richter. They played the song Technologic by Daft Punk. Both were playing on hard, and both were doing well, but Slushy was winning. The rest of the Gophers crowded around them, cheering each battler on. In the end, Slushy, who repped for Hi-Def, beat Richter, who repped for Riptide. Slushy made a trophy out of ice and held it up, cherishing his victory.<p>

Meanwhile, in the Bass cabin, they were playing Def Jam Rapstar. Yang was playing several songs and doing well on each of them. The other experiments started to take turns after him, but none could match the skill of Yang.

Suddenly, Chris's challenge announcement came on for the day's challenge. Both teams got ready and walked outside to the giant camp amphitheater.

"Today's challenge will be quite the amusing one—" Chris said. "—a rap battle!"

The Bass members cheered.

"We played tons of Def Jam Rapstar this morning!" Splodyhead bragged. "We got this in the bag!"

"Each round, you will pick one person from your team to battle. Chef and I will judge whose rap was better. Whoever loses is eliminated, and we will keep going until there are no more rappers on one team. Round one starts now. Everyone, pick someone to rap for your team."

"I'll do it," Melty said to his teammates. "I'm in a band and sometimes I do some rapping, so I think we all agree I'm the best choice."

The other experiments had to admit it, he did have more lyrical experience, and they voted him to represent.

* * *

><p><span>Confession Can<span>

Melty: To be quite honest, I don't think I'll win.

Back to Game

* * *

><p>"Alright, I think we all know who's going here," Yang said.<p>

"Heck yeah, you were doing the best at Rapstar," Stitch said.

"Alright then, let's go."

Round one started and both experiments took the stage. Melty was first up. Chris started playing a beat and Melty began rapping.

"Hey Yang, you got some nice holes in ya back,

But not as big as your ego, oh whoops, I'm gettin' off track.

You're just a lame cocky freak who thinks he's rad,

To be quite honest, I think you're just too mad.

Only thing stopping you from bursting ya spleen

Is Yin, but she's on the Screaming Gopher team.

Just quit it or you'll get an eye twitch

And guess what, go f**k yourself, b***h!"

"OH!" the members of the Screaming Gophers yelled.

Yang was seriously pissed off by Melty's rap. "He's so going down," he angrily mumbled. Now it was his time to shine.

"Well you may be right, I might be too mad,

But it seems like you're overly violent and it kinda makes me sad.

You threatened to kill my girl Yin, and that's just not right.

You blasted holes in the wall when you got into that fight

With Nosy, and I think you shouldn't freak,

Or you'll get purple like Jumba. You're so weak.

I think your stupid power's no match for mine

For melting all this stuff, shouldn't you have to pay a fine?

No one can defeat me, Yang, yeah that's right.

And I think you all know who's going to win this fight."

"OH!" the Bass shouted.

"See, I was right," Yang said with a smirk. "You can't NOT be a loser for your LIFE!"

Melty almost ran to punch him in the face, but his friends held him back.

Chris and Chef made their decision, and then Chris spoke. "Well that was a pretty tough decision, but we have to choose Yang, purely because he had EXAMPLES of why Melty should take a chill pill. So sorry Melty, you're eliminated."

The Bass cheered wile the Gophers shouted in outrage.

"Aw, come on!"

"What?"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"This is bullcrap!"

The second round began, and somehow, it was Slushy vs. Splodyhead.

* * *

><p><span>Confession Can<span>

Slushy: You cannot be serious. I hate that a**hole. Just my luck. At least it'll be easier for me to diss him. (Mischievous laugh)

Splodyhead: Oh he is so goin' down!

Back to Game

* * *

><p>Slushy went first.<p>

"Slushy's on the mic now, spread the news.

Hey, Splodyhead, I think I'll put myself in your shoes.

Oh, how exciting, I shoot plasma out my nose,

Well it's enough to fill a balloon, how much it blows.

Imma kill ya with my lyrical skills tonight,

I never go down without a fight.

'Cause I put the "chill" in "chilly", that's what I'm all about,

I got the killer flow inside and I just gotta let it out.

Now go on, even though you're already beat,

But just know I'm an experiment you'll never defeat."

After Splodyhead had glowered at Slushy, it was his turn.

"Okay, you're good, I really enjoyed it

But my verse is cursed with the power to destroy it.

I at least got decent flow, now I'm gonna employ it.

Get ready y'all, Imma take it to the next level,

And when I'm done your gonna revel

In my victory, 'cause I'm just so skilled,

Representin' for the Bass, we'll give you a thrill.

I'll cream you so bad you'll want to get outta this tournament,

'Cause Imma hang you just like a Christmas ornament."

"That's it?" Chris explained. "That was just you bragging for the entire time! You never made fun of him once! I'm definitely giving that to Slushy."

"Yeah!" the Gophers shouted. Slushy high-fived the other members of his team.

In the next round, Slushy was chosen once again for his lyrical skill. The Bass chose Spooky. Spooky went first.

"Am I scarin' you now? Well ya better be,

'Cause you can tell just from my name that I'm just plain spooky.

With my verse, I'll put a curse on all y'all.

Compared to mine, your experimental powers are small.

So you can blow ice and make stupid weapons, that's great.

And those shutter shades you're wearing I really hate.

And what's up with those icicles on your head?

I bet even Jumba wishes you were dead."

Slushy was appalled by this. Jumba loved all the experiments. He was the one who loved them in the first place.

* * *

><p><span>Confession Can<span>

Slushy: What the f**k was that sh*t? At least we all know who's going to get frozen in their sleep.

Back to the game

* * *

><p>Now it was Slushy's turn.<p>

"What's the definition of a f**king w***e?

Well listen in and I'll tell you more.

It's a stupid green experiment who needs to get a life.

I think he should go kill himself with a knife.

He can shapeshift into your worst fear

And also you could suggest that he's completely queer.

Do I need to say more? Oh heck yeah I do.

His body's made up of some weird goo.

And one more thing before I step away,

Anyone could beat him at rapping, any time, any day.

"And I think it's clear that the winner is once again Slushy!" Chris announced. "Nice move with the third-person insults!"

"Yeah!" Slushy bragged. "In your FACE!"

Round four, and it was Kixx vs. Felix, with Felix up first. He gulped nervously as he stepped up onto the stage.

"Felix is my name, don't forget it,

'Cause lemme tell you, you will soon regret it

That's 'cause I'm on the Gopher side, we're clearly better than you,

Now lemme tell ya all about my awesome crew.

We got Slushy, the living snowstorm,

He'll freeze you in your place, so you better stay warm.

Melty's got the power to liquefy,

And 627'll beat you so hard you'll cry.

Chopsuey, experiment 621,

He's been mutated once, so he's had his fun.

Richter's got the force of an earthquake,

And Yin has the water jet power to make you shake.

Sparky'll shock you, Sample will daze you

With his turntable skills, he's sure to amaze you.

So do not mess with our team, ya hear?

'Cause we're the ones you can NEVER come near."

* * *

><p><span>Confession Can<span>

Slushy: I salute you for that dude. Nice one!

Kixx: I have to admit, I was genuinely impressed by that.

Angel: Wow, that was...pretty good, even for him.

Melty: I think it's safe to say we won that round!

Felix: Age-old formula for success: suck up to the team, it's an instant win.

Back to the game

* * *

><p>"And now it's Kixx's turn to step up to the plate!" Chris proclaimed.<p>

Kixx grabbed a mic and opened his mouth to start, but was interrupted by Chris.

"But that's not until after this commercial break!"

(Commercial break)

* * *

><p>During the time the commercials had aired, Kixx was getting pissed off by how long he had to wait.<p>

"Come on Chris, when am I gonna—"

But Chris interrupted again. "And we're back! Alright Kixx, let's see you're rap skillz!"

"Hey, is Chuck Testa rapping? Nope! It's Kixx!

Alright kids, let me show you some Trix.

I'll be pulling these rhymes straight outta my hat

Even faster than Nyan Cat—"

Suddenly, 627 started to laugh hysterically. He laughed so hard he fell to the ground and started rolling around.

Kixx was annoyed that he'd been once again interrupted. "Hey, could you—please stop—I mean it—"

But 627 just kept laughing at Kixx's comedic rhymes.

Kixx threw down his mic. "Alright that's it, I forfeit!"

Even as he was angrily stared down by the rest of the contestants, 627 still kept laughing. And it only went downhill from there.

When Chopsuey went up against Angel, 627 laughed so hard at Chopsuey's lyrics that he had to hurl his microphone at him in order to get him to shut up before continuing. Ultimately, because of her already-amazing songwriting skills, Angel won the battle.

Slushy was the unfortunate one in the battle between him and Slugger. When 627 started laughing at the one slightly dirty joke in Slugger's rap, he took out a baseball and tried to hit him in the face with it. Unfortunately for Slushy, the ball was hit hard towards him, and he was knocked unconscious, rendering him unable to play.

Bonnie versus Sample, and Sample was making his rap interesting by injecting some awesome, and sometimes funny, samples into his rhymes. But for a certain experiment, the samples were a little TOO funny. Sample still won, despite projecting a string of profanity-laden samples towards 627.

Now it was Clyde versus Felix, and just as Clyde finished, Chris farted, triggering the most expected result. Since Felix was too busy aggressively beating up 627 to play, he was eliminated.

Yin was picked next, and amazingly enough, Yang was randomly chosen to compete against her. Yin just couldn't face off against her love of her life, so she dropped the mic and ran (or however the heck she moves) off, sobbing. And just as you would expect, 627 burst out laughing at this.

Richter went up against Stitch in the next round. Both Stitch and Richter made several jokes during their raps, with Richter eventually winning, but surprisingly, 627 never even giggled. But a random squirrel chasing another squirrel who stole the first one's acorn was enough to set him off.

Yaarp went up against Richter, and Yaarp got so mad at 627, who was still hysterical over the two squirrels, that he let out a huge explosion of sound in anger, temporarily deafening Richter and automatically eliminating him.

Next, Sample went up against Angel. Angel was beaten by the sample-triggering awesomeness of Sample's rhymes, without 627 uttering a sound.

Unfortunately though, it all came crashing down again when Sparky went up against Slugger. Slugger was so frustrated by 627 laughing at a funny joke he remembered that he hit himself in the head with his tail, knocking himself out.

Sample once again took the stage, but this time it was Clyde whom he would face off against. As expected, Clyde was no match for Sample, and neither one made the mistake of making 627 laugh.

Sample now went against Yaarp, with the expected result of Sample winning once again, and 627 not making a sound.

And now, it was time for the final, ultimate event. Only Yang remained on the Bass, but Sample, Sparky, and of course, 627 still stood for the Gophers. If just one could defeat Yang, the Gophers would be victorious.

* * *

><p><span>Confession Can<span>

Sparky: Alright, let's get it on! I'm ready to win this for the Gophers!

Sample: I'm just surprised 627 still hasn't died from laughing so hard.

Yang: Okay, Sample's gonna be pretty tough to beat, but Sparky's gpnna be pretty much a one-sided fight. And 627, _pfft, _come on. Really.

627: Wow. Am I really ready for this? Sure as heck no! (Hysterical laughter)

Back to the game

* * *

><p>"Yang, it's pretty much you versus the world here," Chris said in a serious tone. "I'll let the Gophers decide who'll face you first. After this short break!<p>

Short non-commercial break

* * *

><p>"I'll take him on," Sample insisted. "I'm undefeated. And no offense Sparky, but you're not the best choice."<p>

"Yeah, plus Sir Laughs-a-Lot here can't go ten seconds without busting a gut," Sparky replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey!" 627 replied indignantly. "It's not my problem, it's Jumba's, for giving me this stupid weakness in the first place!"

"Whatever, I'm still going," said Sample.

Sample began one of his signature sample-filled raps. Some of the words were from his recordings, so I'll underline them.

"Wazzuuuuup my peeps, Sample in the house,

And I'm about to rock yo world, like a boss.

Hey Yang, I'm trying hard to forget youuuu (ooh hoo hoo!)

But I don't think that's somethin' I can do.

It's been a long winding road, in this rap battle,

But everyone here could beat you from New York to Seattle.

So what if you did so good in Rapstar, see,

That doesn't at all make you cooler than me.

I think this is the end of this long fight,

So thank you all, good night!"

The Gophers cheered for this great addition to Samples list of awesome performances. Now they would have to see whether Yang could beat him.

"So Sample. How ya been. Drop any great samples lately?

Oh yeah, ya have, and you've been doin' it greatly.

Yeah I know that's what she said, but just bear with me.

Your samples are great, but you can't compare with me.

Sure, you can sample like a sample machine,

But you're lyrics aren't the best, not to be mean.

It straight up sounds like something off of NOW! 24.

It's so unappealing, I can't listen to no more.

Now before I make another experiment enraged,

I'll end this now. Battle disengaged."

Everyone stood in awe, mouths agape. After Chris had come out of his state of shock, he spoke.

"Wow. I hate to say this Sample, but I think you've just been beat."

When the Bass heard this, they cheered loudly, high-fived, and basically overcelebrated.

Next up, it was Sparky.

"How dare you go out and defeat my teammate!

Now it's you whom I really hate!

Why is is that you have to be such a cocky p***k?

Your personality just completely makes me sick!

You make fun of my friends, you erupt like a volcano,

Why did Jumba even create you? I wish a tornado

Would carry you away to a place for b***hes like you

And f**k all your stupid teammates too!"

* * *

><p><span>Confession Can<span>

Angel: Holy s**t!

Kixx: Wow, I mean...jeez.

Chef: I don't think even I'VE went that postal before.

Yang: What in the f**k?

Back to the game

* * *

><p>Yang was completely enraged. He threw the mic at Sparky, who unfortunately didn't suck in time. He got nailed straight in the face an was knocked unconscious. Yang stared in shock at what he'd just done.<p>

"Well, then I guess it's up to 627," Chris said, also in shock.

But 627 was laughing over how hard a hit Sparky took. He was laughing so hard he couldn't even pay attention to what Chris was saying.

"627? Hello? 627?" Chris continued. "You know what? Screw it. The Killer Bass win."

The Killer Bass cheered and jumped for what could have been their greatest victory ever.

Meanwhile, the Gophers were still staring with gritted teeth at 627, who eventually stopped laughing to ask just why they were all staring at him.

* * *

><p>After the giant celebration, the Gophers spent the night around the campfire.<p>

"Alright, I can tell you're all exhausted from that challenge," Chris stated. "So I'm just going to throw the marshmallows to you."

Chris then began to call the names of those who had not received the lowest number of votes and were therefore safe: Sample, Slushy, Sparky (who still had a slight concussion), Chopsuey, Melty, Richter, and Felix.

Now there were only two experiments left. One was safe, and one was going home: Yin and 627. The lucky loser, obviously, was...627.

"Sorry 627, but it looks like you're yet another victim of discrimination based on powers and/or weaknesses," Chris consoled.

627 sadly walked down the Dock of Shame and climbed aboard the Boat of Losers, leaving the island.

"Well that's it for this freaky-freaky-fresh episode of Last Experiment Standing!" Chris announced. "Tune in next time to see if the Screaming Gophers can pull it back together on Last! Experiment! Standing!"


	6. Ep 6: Wawanakwa's Got No Talent

Last Experiment Standing Episode 6: Wawanakwa's Got (No) Talent

**Just another reminder, all characters belong to Fresh TV, Inc. and Disney. No copyright infringement is AT ALL intended.**

_Last time on Last Experiment Standing, we saw what easily could have been the most epic challenge yet! With the Killer Bass fresh off their first elimination, and after a good old-fashion Rapstar session, they were relieved to hear that the challenge would be a freaky-freaky-fresh rap battle! A member from each team was chosen each round to put their skills to the test and try not to get out-rhymed. At first, Yang and Slushy were killing it with their dope skillz, but things soon took a turn for the worse early in the challenge when 627 fell into one of his trademark never-ending laughing fits. Pretty much everyone who competed either knocked themselves out in frustration or were too busy beating him up to battle. In the end, it was Yang vs. Sample, Sparky, and of course, 627. Sample's sampling awesomeness was no match for Yang's rap, and Yang was so angry at Sparky's tirade against him that Sparky ended up with a microphone straight to the face. Ooh! Harsh! Just when it was the Gophers' final chance to defeat the Bass, 627 went into another fit of hysteria, giving the Bass the win. As anyone would expect, 627 was the fourth one to succumb to the wrath of their peers, and promptly got his sorry behind off the island. Now, the time has come for the fifth challenge. What will it be? Will it be at all exciting? And will anyone get seriously injured? Man I sure hope so! Find out the answers to all these questions and more right now on Last! Experiment! Standing!_

* * *

><p>All was going well in the Screaming Gopher cabin. Or so it seemed. They were holding a team meeting, and things started to get ugly real fast.<p>

"Well, with our STRONGEST PLAYER gone, you guys tell me just what the heck we expect to do," Slushy said in an urgent and somewhat angry tone.

"We just need to try harder," Yin replied. "I'm sure if we're confident in ourselves, we can actually win some challenges."

This was met with stares and silence. Eventually, Slushy spoke.

"Yeah, like trying harder actually got anyone anywhere on Total Drama," he said. "Come on, we already have 3 people gone. The Bass just have one. How do you expect that we'll do well with two less members than them?"

"Well, two members isn't much of a difference—"

"It makes a huge difference! We're going to be on the road to a losing streak if we keep this up!"

"Why are you being such a freaking jerk about this?"

"I second that," Chopsuey said as he stood up. "You are being kind of a jerk here."

"Be quiet!" Slushy said as he blew dozens of ice shards at Chopsuey. Chopsuey dodged then as he did a backflip off the wall towards Slushy. Slushy made two long swords out of ice and ran towards Chopsuey with them, yelling.

The other Gophers were both stunned and amused by this. As the fight raged on, they started a chant that rose into a loud repeated call: "Fight. Fight. Fight. Fight! Fight! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass were overcelebrating again. Music was playing, drinks were drank, and the cabin became a club. That is, until they heard what was going on in the Gopher cabin.

_"_Hey guys, check this out," Clyde said as he gestured to the window. "Slushy and Chopsuey are fighting."

As the other members of the Bass gathered by the window, they realized that Slushy and Chopsuey were fighting after all. They joined the chant: "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Angel stared dreamily at the scene. "Wow, that's...kinda hot."

* * *

><p><span>Confession can<span>

_"Yes I know I have a boyfriend," Angel said. "but that doesn't mean I can't still think two guys having a showdown is slightly sexy."_

* * *

><p>Just as Slushy and Chopsuey were about to tear each other limb from limb, the daily announcement for the challenge came on. "Attention campers, meet me in the amphitheater again IMMEDIATELY for your next challenge. That is all."<p>

Both teams eventually arrived at the destination of the previous challenge: the giant camp amphitheater. Slushy and Chopsuey engaged in another fight; this time, an angry glare contest. Super-powered mutating enemy of Stitch vs. ice-weapon-wielding band frontman and bassist. Neither seemed like they were winning. At the same time, the Bass were amusing themselves by teasing the other team.

"Hey Gophers!" Angel teased. "How does it feel voting off one of the strongest competitors in the game?"

"Yeah, have fun losing this next challenge!" Yang added. The rest of the team chuckled.

"We'll win!" Melty objected, pointing at the Bass. "You'll see! Just you wait!"

Slushy facepalmed.

* * *

><p><span>Confession Can<span>

_"627 would have been our best chance at not sucking in this competition, save for the fact that he could never stop laughing even if the world was ending," stated Slushy. "Even Stitch and Chopsuey are no match for him. We are so going lose this thing!"_

* * *

><p>"Well campers, I see we have a few issues with the Gophers here, and I see the Bass are enjoying their third victory," said Chris as Slushy and Chopsuey continued to glare at each other and the Bass shared confident, cocky expressions. "So the fifth challenge will be even more fun! It's another Total Drama favorite, the talent contest!"<p>

* * *

><p><span>Confession Can<span>

_"Finally!" Slushy exclaimed, relieved. "Now we have a chance to actually not blow! The Experiments are going to blow the Bass out of the water!"_

_"Yeah man!" Melty said. "We're going to rock this challenge!" Melty did an air guitar and made guitar sounds, but then fell off the toilet. "I'm okay!"_

_"I'm actually worried," Yaarp explained. "The Experiments have so much skill and potential. How will we ever come close to them?"_

_"I think we counted our experiment pods before they were activated," said Slugger._

* * *

><p>"Alright campers, you have until 7:30 tonight to prepare," Chris stated. "You each get up to three acts in the contest. Choose wisely, and good luck."<p>

The Gophers immediately took to choosing their acts for the competition. Slushy was already deemed the leader of the team, so he took control of the choosing.

"Okay, we all know The Experiments are in it to win it," he stated.

"No joke, you guys are killer!" said Sparky.

Slushy continued. "So anyway, we need just two more acts for the contest, so anyone with talent, step up."

"Ooh, ooh, choose me!" Sparky pleaded. "I could do this cool trick with water and a lightbulb—"

Slushy interrupted. "Yeah, we know, it conducts the electricity, blah, blah, blah, whatever. Anyone else?"

"I can make up poems right on the spot," Yin said.

* * *

><p><span>Confession Can<span>

_"Okay, I know what you're all thinking, 'Why didn't she do that in the rap battle?', Yin said. "Well it's because I couldn't battle Yang, okay? You all saw it, I can't bear to go against my buchi-bu. He's my cousin, my best friend, my love. Yeah I know he can be a jerk at times but I still love him. Alright? I hope I've made that clear, for all of you watching."_

* * *

><p>"Let me recite a poem," Yin said. She cleared her throat and began making up a poem:<p>

"The Total Drama Series.

Such a popular show.

It airs in so many places,

But not many people know.

Owen and Duncan and Heather.

They all won the grand prize.

But all except for Duncan

Saw it vanish before their eyes.

Revenge of the Island

Should air in a short time.

It will be the fourth season

And I'm sure it will be sublime.

It will feature all-new characters

And will have 13 episodes within it.

The prize is again one million dollars.

But which contestant will win it?"

After the poem was finished, the Gophers clapped.

"I think that actually may be interesting enough for the contest," Slushy said, smiling.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, the Bass were having a few arguments over who should be the talent judge.<p>

"Alright, I'm the team captain, so I'll be the judge," Yang said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, we never said you were captain," Angel argued.

"Well I elected myself."

"Don't you think that a little egocentric?"

"Fine! You want to be the captain so much, we'll have a vote. Who wants me as captain?"

"I never said I wanted to be captain—"

"Who wants me?"

Kixx and Spooky raised their hands.

"Now who wants Angel?"

The rest of the Gophers raised their hands, Stitch the highest.

"Fine! If that's what you guys think...GRRR! You guys suck!"

* * *

><p>Back on the Gopher side, there were only two eligible experiments left (since Sparky's act was rejected before), and two slots were still available. Felix claimed to have a knack for bubble sculpture. To prove it, he did many different interesting things with bubbles. He even had a pre-made mix of distilled water, dish soap, and glycerin.<p>

"Alright, check this out," he said. "I'm going to blow a bubble inside a bubble."

Felix took a tube, covered it in bubble solution, stuck it inside a bubble he'd already blown, and blew. Incredibly, it worked. Felix had blown a bubble inside a bubble. The Gophers cheered and clapped.

"BUBBLECEPTION!" Melty exclaimed. This received laughs from his teammates.

"The secret's in the mix," Felix said. "Now, I need a volunteer for this next one."

"I'll do it!" Richter shouted.

"Alright, it's gonna be short, but I'm gonna make a bubble around you," Felix explained.

"Sweet!"

Felix put a bubble wand around Richter. "Okay, here I go. One, two, three!"

Felix pulled the wand upward, and for a few seconds, Richter had a giant bubble around him. The Gophers praised Felix, and he was let into the competition by Slushy.

* * *

><p>At the same time, the Bass were having difficulties finding anyone with talent. Angel was automatically included, since she was already an internationally recognized singer, but other than that, no act seemed good enough.<p>

First, Slugger tried out. He claimed he could destroy 30 watermelons with his tail in a minute.

"Ooh, so exciting," Angel said sarcastically. "Go ahead."

Stitch chucked watermelons at Slugger while Angel timed one minute on a stopwatch. One by one, he would destroy all the watermelons with a swing of his baseball-like tail. He ended up smashing them all in 53.8 seconds.

"Well, that was pretty good," Angel said. "but I don't think it's what we're looking for. NEXT!"

"Aw!" Slugger exclaimed in disappointment.

Next up, Splodyhead used his plasma blasts to set two sticks on fire at both ends and started twirling them wildly, sometimes throwing them in the air or tossing one under his leg. For a grand finale, he got some lamp oil he had in a bottle in his mouth, then spit it out at the flames, making a huge burst of flame and creating the appearance of breathing fire. The Bass were hypnotized by the performance, and clapped and cheered loudly at the end.

"Nice job!" Angel said. "I guess that means we have ourselves an act! Alright everyone, let's take five!"

* * *

><p><span>Confession Can<span>

_"After all those years of working with David, he actually taught me some of his tricks," Splodyhead explained. "Ah humans. You can learn so much from them."_

* * *

><p>Angel snuck off to discover what acts the Gophers had. She noticed that Felix was doing an act that involved bubbles. Then she came up with an idea.<p>

Angel secretly stole Splodyhead's lamp oil, and just when Felix was done with his demonstration, she swapped out the lamp oil with the bubble liquid, putting each into each other's containers.

Later, when Felix asked where his bubble fluid had went, Angel gladly gave him the container, saying she had found it backstage at the amphitheater. Felix took it, but he couldn't help but notice the slight scent of gasoline. He ignored it and continued walking.

The next Bass tryout was Yang. He reluctantly decided to try to get in, despite being angered at Angel dethroning him. He asked for a volunteer for his act, which was Yaarp. He took out a canvas and a paintbrush, then started to paint. About five minutes later, it was done. He turned it around, and it was a beautifully accurate portrait of Yaarp. This amassed many "Ooh"s and "Aah"s from the rest of the Bass, and Angel signed him up.

* * *

><p><span>Confession Can<span>

_"Yeah, I know, everyone thinks I'm a jerk and stuff, and I'm a lava experiment, but I managed to teach myself art a few years back," Yang said. "Pretty good skill, don't you think?"_

* * *

><p>"Alright, I guess it's my singing, Splodyhead's fire dancing, and Yang's painting," Angel said. "Alright, let's practice!"<p>

* * *

><p>Now the Gophers had just Chopsuey left. And he did, indeed, have a talent. His talent was awesome bike stunts. He formed a makeshift ramp with some wooden planks he found, then he showed his skills. He spun his bike around, circled his body around, etc. The Gophers were amazed that he would know this many bike tricks, and they let him into the competition.<p>

Slushy spoke to the members of his team. "Alright people, we got 3 hours, let's practice, practice, practice!"

Slushy then addressed his bandmates. "Alright Experiments, let's rock and roll." They then walked off to get their equipment.

* * *

><p>Backstage, the band practiced one of their specialty songs, Watercolour by Pendulum. They put their own spin on it that made it that much better. The other experiments who were backstage we're impressed by their skills, and some came to watch. As they went through the song though, Slushy started to overreact over many things.<p>

"No, no, no! It's an F major chord, not an F minor chord! And stop playing like a wimp! More aggressive!"

"The beat goes one, two, a-three-e-and four-a! And play it tighter next time!"

"Your scratches are two whole measures too early! And do it faster!"

Finally, Slushy threw down his bass. "God, you guys all suck! We're never going to win this!"

The other members had just about had enough of him. Melty threw his guitar back and got into Slushy's face.

"You know what Slushy? You can do this song without me. I'm out!"

"What?" Slushy asked, surprised. "You can't quit! How do you think we're gonna win?"

"I don't know, figure it out!" Melty shouted as he walked away.

Richter walked over to Slushy and dropped his drumsticks. "I'm leaving too."

"So am I," Sample said, and walked away, leaving Slushy alone.

* * *

><p><span>Confession Can<span>

_"What was I doing?" Slushy asked. "I was a total jerk to those guys, and I may have just cost our team the win. I'm such an idiot!"_

* * *

><p>Yang walked over to Slushy.<p>

"I see your whole band thing's going nicely," he said teasingly.

"Cut the crap Yang!" Slushy angrily shouted. "Everyone else abandoned me, and now I don't know how we're gonna win."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Yang said sarcastically. "Well anyways, good luck beating us tonight!"

* * *

><p>Splodyhead was practicing his fire dancing act, getting attention from the Gophers, and when he poured the lamp oil into his mouth for the grand finale, he spit it out in disgust.<p>

"Bleh! This isn't lamp oil! This is...ew, bubble liquid! But why would bubble liquid be in here?"

"I did it," Angel said, catching Splodyhead's attention.

"Whoa, what?"

"I switched out the oil for the bubble fluid so when Felix does his act, you'll shoot plasma straight at the oil and set it on fire."

"YOU did that? Nice!"

"Yeah, and I saved some of the lamp oil for you too."

"Even better!"

* * *

><p>In the Gopher cabin, the Experiments were practicing the song without Slushy.<p>

"Alright guys, let's take it from the top," Melty said. "One, two, three, four!"

They played through the entire song, and it soon became clear that they sucked without Slushy fronting the band. It turned out, Melty hardly knew the lyrics, so he failed trying to sing the song. Also, because of the lack of accurate vocals, neither Sample nor Richter knew where they were in the song at any point in time.

"Wow, we need Slushy way more than he needs us," Sample stated.

"That's alright, we just need to...practice more," Melty said, slightly nervous as to what their actual performance would be like. "Let's take it from the top again. One, two, three, four!"

* * *

><p><span>Confession Can<span>

_"As of now," Melty said hopelessly, "there is no chance of us winning this."_

* * *

><p>After all the practicing, it was finally time for the show.<p>

"Welcome to Wawanakwa's Got Talent!" Chris announced. "The show where the contestants try their hardest to impress Chef, while also trying not to totally suck. As with Total Drama Island, the performances will be scored on a scale of one to ten on the Chefometer! The camper who gets the highest score will win it for their team. Now let's get started, shall we? Up first for the Screaming Gophers, Felix!"

"First up for the Killer Bass, give it up for the amazingly incredible, astoundingly beautiful Angel!"

Angel got out a keyboard and started playing and singing Rolling In the Deep by Adele. Angel's voice was incredible. The performance was so beautiful, it even brought a tear to Chris's eye. When it was over, everyone gave Angel a standing ovation.

"That was incredible," said Chris. "Let's see if Chef agrees."

The score came out to nine out of ten.

"He does!" Chris said. "Alright! Now up for the Gophers, Felix!"

The Gophers cheered and clapped, then Felix began.

Meanwhile backstage, Angel and Splodyhead waited until the right moment to carry out their plan.

"For my first trick, I'm going to blow a bubble inside a bubble," Felix said.

"Hey, does anyone else smell gas?" Sparky asked.

"Now!" Angel whispered, and Splodyhead shot a fireball straight at what everyone thought to be bubble liquid.

Felix yelped as a huge fireball erupted on the lamp oil, almost burning down the amphitheater.

"I got it!" Slushy yelled. He then used his ice breath to put out the fire.

"Okay, let's see how Chef feels about that epic failure," Chris said.

When the score finally came onto the Chefometer, it was only a three out of ten, mostly for Slushy putting out the fire so awesomely.

"Wow, that really sucked," Chris said. "Not exactly sure how that happened, but it still sucked."

Backstage, Angel and Splodyhead high fived each other.

"Okay, next up with his awesome Hawaiian fire dance, Splodyhead!"

Splodyhead lit the stitch on fire with his plasma blasts and began. Everyone was amazed at the spinning, tossing, and catching of Splodyhead's flaming sticks. Also, the grand finale, with Splodyhead appearing to breathe fire, made everyone cheer.

"Nice work man!" Chris said. "And it looks like Chef agrees too! Seven out of ten! That means the Bass' highest score is still a nine! Alright, it's time for the Gophers, who are totally blowing now, to go. Up next, Chopsuey and his rad bike stunts!"

Chopsuey set up the ramp, then got started. He did several impressive stunts, spinning the bike and doing things no average human being could do. Unfortunately, on the final landing, he crashed, but still held up a thumbs up and smiled.

The score came out to only a five out of ten, and the Gophers were still trailing by four.

"Up next, representin' for the Bass, Yang!"

"I'm gonna need a volunteer for this one," Yang said as he got out his supplies. "Chris, do you mind?"

"Not at all!" Chris said as he sat on the stool next to Yang's canvas. When he was finished, out came an almost life-like painting of Chris.

"You can keep that!" Yang said.

"Well, thanks," Chris said. "And Chef gives an eight out of ten! It's the Gophers' last stand now! Let's see if The Experiments' performance will be able to crush Angel!"

The Experiments took the stage, and they began, with Melty nervously singing the lyrics and both Richter and Sample playing completely wrong.

"Whoa wait, hold up!" someone shouted. "What's a band without a frontman?"

"Slushy?" the rest of The Experiments said, bewildered.

"Look guys, I'm really sorry for overreacting, do you forgive me?"

"No," Melty said, "but we'll let you play. We need you more than you need us."

"Cool. Now let's rock this mothaf**ka straight to the ground!"

"Yeah!" the other members shouted in unison.

"Hit it!" Slushy yelled, and Sample started playing the electrically-programmed beat to the song, with Richter drumming along. The song started out slow.

"When I'm falling down,

Will you pick me up again?

When I'm too far gone,

Dead in the eyes of my friends..."

The song started to build up as it approached the chorus.

"Will you take me out of here,

When I'm staring down the barrel,

When I'm blinded by the light?

When I cannot see your face?

Take me out of here,

Take me out of here,

Take me out of here,

Take me out of here!"

The entire place seemed to explode as the drum and bass beat dropped. Richter was pounding away at the drums, and Sample was scratching and crossfading some looped "Take me out of here"s like crazy. The other experiments ran up to the stage and started moshing like never before, fist-pumping and dancing wildly. The band seemed to be doing the same, kicking at the air and what I call "jumping into" guitar chords (jumping in the air right before a power chord).

"Feed the fire!

Break your vision!

Throw your fists up!

Come with me!"

The experiments did throw their fists up as the song continued into the slow break.

"Just stay where you are,

Let your fears subside.

Just stay where you are,

When there's nothin' to hide."

Then the song started building up again, and all the experiments started moshing again as the epic chorus returned.

Finally, the band repeated "Feed the fire! Break your vision! Throw your fists up! Come with me!" several times, and then the song was over. The Experiments laughed and cheered and made a group hug. The other experiments joined them.

"That, was, in-SANE!" Chris exclaimed. "But was it insane enough to defeat Angel?"

There was a long drum roll, with tensions building, but disappointingly, the score was only 6 out of ten.

"Sorry guys, but it looks like the Bass win again. You're sending another camper home tonight."

* * *

><p><span>Confession Can<span>

_"What can I say? I just didn't like it that much," Chef explained. "I also hate electronic music."_

* * *

><p>At the bonfire ceremony, tensions were high with the Gophers, as there were no real good choices as to whom to vote off. Everyone was nervously trading glances with each other, wondering who was going to go home next.<p>

"Campers," Chris said. "These seven marshmallows represent the Gophers who will continue to compete on Last Experiment Standing. Their names are: Melty, Sample, Sparky, Yin, and Richter.

Chopsuey and Slushy eyed Chris and each other anxiously. For Slushy, it seemed like Chopsuey had a reason for being eliminated, but he could not see himself going home.

"The final marshmallow goes to...

Chopsuey."

"What?" Slushy exclaimed, in shock. "Why'd you vote me off? I though you forgave me!"

"We said we'd let you perform with us," Melty explained. "We never said we forgave you."

"What? I can't believe this. You can't make me leave, you just can't!"

Chris and Chef started to drag Slushy to the Boat of Losers.

"Hey! Let go of me! Not cool bro!"

Finally they got Slushy to the Boat of Losers and was taken away from the island.

"Well anyway, see you later guys! It's been fun, but screw all of you!"

"And that's it for this totally WICKEDLY dramatic episode of Last Experiment Standing!" Chris announced as usual. "The Gophers are totally sucking right now! Can they get out of their losing-streak rut? Will The Experiments ever rock that hard again this season? And will any more bubble fluid be exchanged for flammable liquids? Find out on the next EPIC episode of Last! Experiment! Standing!"


	7. Ep 7: There's an App for That

Last Experiment Standing Ep. 7: There's an App for That

**'Sup people. Remember, this is my story, but all characters belong to their respective owners. Also, any bold, bracketed text is the Confession Can from now on. Peace out.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time on Last Experiment Standing, Slushy really blew a fuse during a team meeting, resulting in a fight between him and Chopsuey that Angel considered strangely sexy. <em>

_Things just got even more heated up after their fifth challenge was revealed: a talent contest! Felix demonstrated his bubble skills, and Splodyhead proved he had some serious flaming-stick-twirling prowess!_

_However, both of these acts were the subject of a great strategic move by Angel. She swapped out Felix's bubble liquid for Splodyhead's lamp oil, then told Splodyhead of her plan. This plan came into action later, with the amphitheater almost burning down as a result! Ha ha, I love when that kind of stuff happens!_

_Meanwhile, Slushy had some tough luck when after he overreacted about his band's performance, they totally bailed and practiced without him!_

_When it was finally time for The Experiments to perform, Angel held the lead with her awesome performance of Rolling in the Deep by Adele. The band failed horribly until Slushy asked for their forgiveness. They refused, but let him perform anyway. They rocked like there was no tomorrow, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough to beat the Bass._

_In the end, Slushy ended up being shockingly eliminated, by his own bandmates! That's some serious crap man!_

_Anyways, it's now time for the lucky seventh episode. Find out the results of this challenge right now on Last! Experiment! Standing!_

* * *

><p>Melty and his bandmates sat on the couch discussing their elimination of Slushy the previous night.<p>

"What are we supposed to do now?" Richter asked. "Our leader's gone. How are we going to win?"

[**"What were we thinking getting everyone to vote off Slushy?" Melty said. "First 627, and now this? We don't stand a chance!"]**

"You know what?" Melty said. "We should elect a new team leader."

The three experiments walked over to join the other team members sitting at the dining table.

"Guys, team meeting," Melty announced. "With Slushy gone, we need a new leader. Let's take a vote. Everybody write who you want to lead this team on a piece of paper and put it in Richter's cap."

Everyone did as Melty said, and Melty drew the names out of the cap one by one. After all the names were drawn, it was Melty who became the leader, mainly because he was Slushy's second in command.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" some of the experiments started shouting. Melty then stood on a chair and spoke.

"As the newly christened leader of this awesome team, I pledge equal rights to every member! I also pledge that no team member gets left behind, because we are an 'ohana! And 'ohana means no one gets left behind, or forgotten! Understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" the other team members said in unison, giving the salutation gesture.

"Now let's get out there and kick some Bass butt!"

"Yeah!"

The two teams gathered near the bonfire area as Chris announced the next challenge.

"Everyone, I am really, sincerely stoked for this next challenge," Chris said. "It's a battle of the iPhone apps!"

The experiments cheered in excitement.

"The first challenge? A real life game of Temple Run!"

**["Yes!" Clyde said. "I'm amazing at Temple Run! I've already gotten over a million on it! I'm ready to take this challenge on!"]**

"Here are the rules," Chris explained, as he pointed to the exact replica of Temple Run's courses. "You will have to go as far as you can sliding, turning, and jumping, while at the same time being chased by our resident evil demon monkey, Chef!"

The experiments turned to see Chef, wearing a suit that looked like one of the demonic skull-headed monkeys from Temple Run.

"I hate my job," Chef muttered.

"The person who goes the longest before being eaten by the 'demon monkey' or tragically 'dying' wins for their team! A representative from each team will be chosen by you guys, so pick your players!"

"Since I'm the new leader of this team, I elect myself to go," Melty said.

"Eh, why not," Chopsuey said.

For the Bass, Clyde volunteered. "I'm wicked at this game," he said. "I could win this for all of us!"

"Well I think Stitch should go," Angel said.

"Yeah, he is the most athletic," Bonnie said.

Clyde sighed. "Alright fine, let him go."

"Up first will be Melty!" Chris announced. "On your mark! Get set! Go!"

As soon as Chris said go, Melty took off running through the maze, with Chef the demon monkey running close behind. The other Screaming Gophers cheered for him as he leapt, slid, and turned.

Eventually, Melty came to some flaming arches. He was surprised by them, but he yelled and jumped over both of them.

At one point, he tripped up over a root.

"I've got you now!" Chef said.

Melty got up painfully and turned to face Chef.

"Oh no you don't!" he said, and he narrowly missed Chef with one of his blasts of blue flame. This only maddened Chef further, and they kept up the chase, with Melty running backwards while rapidly trying and failing to melt Chef into goo.

Unfortunately, Melty wasn't able to see anything behind him, and he ended up crashing into a tree.

**["Mental note—" Melty said. "—never run backwards in Temple Run."]**

"That's a time of three minutes, forty-eight seconds!" Chris proclaimed. "Let's see if Stitch will be able to beat that! On your mark, get set, go!"

["**I was never really familiar with this game," Stitch said. "Everyone else seems to play it, but oh well."]**

As soon as Stitch started running, he gained a fair distance between him and Chef. Even though he had never played Temple Run before, he did surprisingly well on the course.

"Hey Stitch!" Richter suddenly shouted after Stitch had ran for about a minute. "I bet you can't jump a gap as soon as you turn!"

**["I didn't want to look like a loser in front of everyone," Stitch explains. "I'm the strongest experiment here. I had to take that challenge."]**

Stitch approached a turn, with Chef following closely behind. There was an immediate gap right after he turned, and surprisingly, he made it over and finally managed to beat Melty's time with a time of 5 minutes, 32 seconds.

"And the Killer Bass win the first challenge!" Chris explained. "Come back after this commercial break to see what happens next!"

* * *

><p>During the period of the commercial break, Sample had went into his room to relax for a little while. He reached for a favorite CD, but he never found it.<p>

"Hey, where's my Skrillex CD?" he asked to himself. "Hmm..."

Sample walked outside, where he was confronted by Kixx.

"Hey dude, did you happen to see my medicine ball anywhere?" Kixx asked Sample.

"Um, no," Sample said.

Both of the experiments sat down on the front steps of their respective cabins/houses.

"Hey, you know what's weird?" Sample asked. "I couldn't find my Skrillex CD anywhere. And I wanted to listen to Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites! That's like my favorite song ever!"

Suddenly, Yaarp walked in.

"Yeah, and I lost my lucky blankie," he said.

The other two experiments stared with questioning expressions on their faces.

"What?" Yaarp said in response to their stares.

**["Yes, I know it's a little strange, but I sleep with a lucky blankie," Yaarp explained. "But it always helps me sleep. I just can't sleep without it."**

**"A blankie? Seriously?" Kixx teased. He then burst out laughing.**

**"There can only be one of two people who can be doing this," Sample said. "Bonnie or Clyde. Or maybe both...all I know now is that one of them is going home tonight."]**

After this ordeal was over, Chris guided the 17 experiments to the location of the next challenge. This time, the iPhone app was Fruit Ninja.

**["Oh man, I have so got this," Angel boasted. "I am going to wreck the other team hard with my sweet ninja skills. I'm a black belt in seven different kinds of martial arts you know. Hi-yah!"]**

Chris explained the rules of the challenge.

"What you will be doing is having one teammate throw fruit towards another member of the opposite team while they have to try to slash it with these samurai swords."

Chris held up two sharp-looking samurai swords, then continued.

"The score will be determined by who can go the longest without fainting from excessive blows to the head from various fruits. The players have already been picked, so—"

Angel interrupted. "Oh come on, so we don't get to pick the players this time?"

"Ha, tricked you didn't I?" Chris replied. "I heard you talking in the confession can before!"

**[Angel was furious. "This is so typical of Chris. We really need more privacy on this show."**

**Suddenly, Chris shouted from outside the confessional. "I heard that!"**

**"Crap!"]**

Chris explained who the players for each team would be. Throwing and slicing for the Gophers would be Yin and Felix, respectively, and Spooky and Splodyhead would be the respective thrower and slicer for the Bass.

Chris announced the start of the game, and the throwers immediately tried to beat the other team's slicer senseless with their limited supply of fruits.

Even though Spooky was doing very well with finding Felix's weak spots and going for them, Felix still managed to slice nearly every fruit hurled in his direction. His sword was a blur as he got many of what would be considered "critical hits" and "combos".

At the same time though, Splodyhead was doing equally well. He sliced through less fruits than Felix, therefore getting beaned in the head more often, but he still managed to slice much more fruits per swipe of his sword.

When both throwers had run out of fruit, no one ended up knocked out, so Chris announced a tiebreaker to determine who would take the challenge.

"The tiebreaker is...an epic ninja sword fight!" Chris announced to Felix and Splodyhead with excitement. "You two will grab these plastic swords and fight to see who can knock the other experiment into the water first. The experiment who achieves this will win the Fruit Ninja challenge for their team. Both of you guys, get to the platform!"

**["Wow am I gonna SUCK at this challenge," Felix stated unconfidently. "I'm a CLEANING experiment. I'm not good at combat! If I was in the Hunger Games, I would die within the first two minutes! I should probably just let Splodyhead win."]**

The two experiments walked over to a medium-sized lake in the middle of the island, where they saw a large circular platform in the center. They walked across a bridge to get to the platform, and after both had walked onto it, Chris pushed a button, raising the platform high into the sky.

Suddenly, Chris announced a new fact about the tiebreaker.

"Oh yeah, did I mention the water is infested with our very own man-eating sharks?"

Two sharks' heads pooped out of the water, with hungry expressions on their faces.

**["WHAT?" Splodyhead exclaimed, a shocked look on his face. "WHAT? WHAT?"]**

"Alright you guys, let's start the fight!" Chris shouted excitedly. "On your mark, get set, don't get killed!"

Immediately, Splodyhead and Felix started the fight. Felix made the first move by slashing sideways toward Splodyhead, but he simply jumped out of the way and somersaulted to a cool-looking stop. He then jumped up, front-flipped over Felix, and smirked at him.

Felix eyed him nervously and gulped. As Splodyhead went in for the kill, Felix blocked the attack. Suddenly, it became a match of who could push the other over first.

With clenched teeth, Splodyhead spoke.

"Giving up yet?"

"Not even if you paid me!" Felix replied. He suddenly kneed Splodyhead in the crotch.

Splodyhead grimaced and dropped his plastic sword, holding his broken biscuits.

**["And that's my favorite ballet," Felix said. "The Nutcracker!"]**

As Splodyhead was distracted by the excruciating pain in his kiwis, Felix knocked him into the water with one swipe of his cheap plastic weapon.

Splodyhead fell screaming into the shark-infested water, and as the maneaters approached, he swam for his life.

Felix suddenly shouted "I'll save you Splody!" and jumped into the water after him. He punched both sharks in the nose and pulled Splodyhead towards the shore.

Splodyhead sighed in exasperation. "Thanks man, I owe you one. But never call me Splody again."

**["I couldn't just let him get killed," Felix explained. "We're cousins. And cousins stick together, no matter what."]**

Chris walked toward the two soaked experiments and announced the winner. "And that means Felix wins the tiebreaker, and the Fruit Ninja challenge, for the Screaming Gophers!"

The Gophers cheered and high-fived Felix.

"Yeah, that's how the Gophers roll!" Melty bragged. The Bass just glowered in anger at him and each other.

**["Yes, we only have one person voted off so far, but we need to pull it together and win this!" Yang said. "Our team's just a bunch of losers who can't do anything! If we want to win this challenge they need to toughen up or get sent home!"]**

All of a sudden, Chris realized someone had stolen the plastic swords. "Hey, where are the swords? Come on, I payed six dollars for each of those!"

But it was too late to find out whodunit, since the experiments were already going to their cabins for a break.

"That leaves the final challenge," Chris announced. "Find out what happens both in the challenge, and to the d**k who stole my swords, after the break!"

* * *

><p>As the Bass sat at their dining table, they started to discuss who was stealing all that stuff.<p>

"Okay, someone's stealing our s**t and whoever it is is seriously gonna get it!" Yang threatened while punching his hand.

Everyone's eyes then turned towards the infamous duo, Bonnie and Clyde.

"I swear, I didn't do nothin'!" Bonnie said defensively.

"Yeah, I didn't do nothin' neither," Clyde said.

"Mmhmm, yeah, sure," Angel said, crossing her arms and giving the famous "oh no you didn't" look.

"I swear on Jumba's fat butt that we didn't steal anything!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yeah, you just keep tellin' 'em," Yang threatened. "Just keep tellin' 'em."

As he walked away, he took a picture of Bonnie and Clyde and smashed it on the floor. Bonnie and Clyde gulped with fear.

Meanwhile, the Gophers were discussing the same topic. However, they were discussing how they were going to get whoever did it voted off.

"Okay, we all know it was Bonnie and/or Clyde," Richter said. "I mean who else would it be?"

"We just have to make sure we win this so we can get one of those tools voted off," Melty explained. "They've had it coming ever since this show started!"

"Alright, so its agreed," Chopsuey said. "We do everything we can to win this challenge so we can get one those kleptomaniacs off the island."

The camera then shot to Chris announcing the next challenge.

"Okay everyone, it's time for the final part of the challenge!" Chris announced. "Follow me to where all the action'll happen!"

As the experiments reached their destination, they realized it looked all too familiar...

"The final part of the iPhone app challenge is...Angry Birds!"

**["I think we ALL know this means trouble," Bonnie said.]**

"Here's how it's gonna go down," Chris said. "Depending on whether your team are birds or pigs, you will either have another team member use the giant slingshot to shoot you into the other team, or you will have to defend yourself from incoming opponents as you stand within this giant wooden structure. Each team will have five representatives, so the birds are aiming for one pig per shot."

"Cool," Yin said.

"So here's who's doing what: the Bass will be the birds, and the Gophers will be the pigs. Oh yeah, and you'll have to wear these costumes."

Chris held up a dopey rubber chicken outfit and cheap-looking pig outfit.

Yang, as usual, was both furious and terrified.

[**"Oh, yep, here we go again with the costumes," Yang complained. "I swear to God, if I have to wear one more freakin' costume, I am going to give birth!"]**

Chris announced who would be representing for each team.

"The pigs will be: Richter, Felix, Chopsuey, Yin, and Melty!"

"Yes!" Melty shouted in excitement. "Screw the costumes, this is gonna be epic!"

"Glad you think so, 'cause here are the birds: Angel, Stitch, Yaarp, Slugger, and...Yang!"

**["F**king God!" Yang shouted in fury. "What, can he like, read my mind or something?"**

**The camera went to a flashback of Chris, who was sitting in a studio watching Yang's confessional tapes from previous episodes.**

**Chris looked at the camera and chuckled. "He has no idea."] **

"Alright little birdies, time to fly," Chris said. "Piggies, get into a spot in the tower and prepare to 'duck' and cover! Ha, get it, 'cause, 'cause it's a bird..."

The experiments just stared at Chris with unamused looks on their faces.

"Hey, I put a lot of effort into those corny puns," Chris said. "Anyway, let's get started, shall we? Bass, prepare to shoot your first bird!"

"Okay guys, remember to aim for the base," Angel said. "That's the weak point."

Yaarp volunteered to be slingshot first, and Stitch volunteered to shoot him.

Stitch aimed, and then fired. Yaarp went flying, screaming as he went, ultimately crashing into Richter and knocking him down, despite how strong he was and how small and weak Yaarp was.

"And the Bass are one for one so far!" Chris announced. "But can they keep this up?"

The next to be flung was Slugger. Angel was the one to fire this time. She tried a strategy of hitting two birds with one stone (or should I say, two pigs with one bird). She made sure her aim made a precise arc into her targets, Melty and Felix, and she fired.

As Slugger flew into Angel's targets, his own strategy was to whip them in the face with his baseball bat tail. His strategy worked, and he hit the two unlucky experiments so hard, both went tumbling to the ground.

"Yeah, nice work Slugger!" Angel shouted. "Alright guys, let's keep it up!"

"Wow, already three for two!" Chris exclaimed. "The Bass are really bringing the heat here!"

Next to be shot into the tower was Stitch. Angel was once again the one to take aim and fire, and she aimed for the base. As Stitch was shot, he rolled up into a ball and acted like a living cannonball. Unfortunately, Angel's shot didn't hit her mark and no Gophers were down.

"Okay guys, there are two pigs left and two of us left to be shot," Yaarp said. "If we want to win, we're gonna have to make both of these shots."

"And aim for the base!" Angel reminded.

Yang was now the one to be shot. Little did the Bass know the Gophers were now trying out a new strategy.

"Okay, here's the plan," Chopsuey said to Yin. "Whenever you see someone coming towards you, hit him away with a piece of wood, or a water jet, or something else. Just make sure you don't fall over in the process."

"Got it," Yin said, determined to whack the stuffing out of anyone who passed.

Slugger shot Yang towards the tower, and as he approached, Yin was poised with a wooden board in her tentacles, despite Yang being her boyfriend. Unfortunately, Yang came in too fast, and Yin was knocked off the structure quickly.

"Sorry Yin!" Yang yelled.

"Mmmmn mnnnmmm!" Yin mumbled from beneath Yang.

"Yeah! The Bass are killing it!" Chris said in awe and enthusiasm. "Alright, this is it! This is the money shot! The whole challenge is resting on this shot! Can the Bass make this hail Mary? Find out, after the break!"

After the break had concluded, both teams got ready for the shot that would decide the challenge.

Yang would be taking aim here; he would be shooting Angel. He grinned evilly as he pulled back the slingshot.

"Whoops," Yang said as he let go, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Angel's trajectory was completely off, and Angel was hurled screaming strait into the ground.

The Bass moaned and facepalmed with disappointment.

"And the Screaming Gophers finally win!" Chris announced.

The Gophers started cheering, jumping, etc. at their second win of the season.

After Angel had limped back to her team, she went completely postal on Yang.

"You A**WIPE! You lost us the freaking challenge you idiot! You've been a jerk before, but I think you've just earned yourself total d*****bag status! YOU'RE A F**KING LOSER!"

"Whoa," Stitch said.

**["Ha ha, that's my girl!" Stitch praised.]**

"If I could, I'd join the other team," Spooky said.

"Jerkface," Slugger said.

"Yeah, go f**k yourself!" Splodyhead yelled.

Yang stood by himself as his teammates angrily stomped back to their cabin. "What did I do? Come on you guys, that was an accident! Fine, have it your way! All you guys SUCK!"

* * *

><p><strong>[The confessionals showed who everyone on the Killer Bass wanted to send home that night, starting with Angel.<strong>

**"Completely Yang. Who else would I vote for?" she said. "He's been a total b***h this whole season so far, and he lost us the game! He's so going home."**

**"I have to go with Bonnie," Stitch said. "Come on, Yang's misfire was just an accident, right? And Bonnie and Clyde stole all that stuff. Also, to be honest, I think Bonnie's the dumber one."**

**"It's definitely Yang," Splodyhead said.**

**"Though Yang was a jerk, I'm voting for Bonnie," Yaarp said.**

**"Well of course I'm votin' for Yang," Bonnie said. "He accused Clyde and me of something we didn't even do, he threatened to kill, us, AND he lost the challenge for us!"**

**"Bonnie's gonna hate it after I vote for her," Clyde chuckled.**

**"Oh duh, Yang," Spooky stated plainly.**

**"Actually, I think I want to vote for Bonnie," Slugger said. "Yang did say she or Clyde was gonna get it."**

**"Yang's incident was an accident, and one of those criminals stole my medicine ball," said Kixx. "but I like Clyde better, so...Bonnie,"**

**"I think I'm gonna vote for Clyde here," Yang said. "Hey, I may or may not get voted off here, but as long as he or Bonnie goes, I stay."]**

* * *

><p>The camera cut to a shot of the bonfire zone, and the infamous ceremony began.<p>

Chris began. "These nine marshmallows represent the nine of you who will stay. The experiment who does not get a marshmallow will be the second Killer Bass to be kicked off the island. Now it was a pretty close vote tonight, so let's just cut to the chase. Angel, Stitch, Yaarp, Spooky, Splodyhead, Kixx, and Slugger, you all get marshmallows."

Chris threw marshmallows to the seven experiments he had called out. Suddenly the screen split into thirds, with Yang, Bonnie, and Clyde's faces each taking a third. Dramatic music started to play.

"There are only three of you left. The first marshmallow goes to...Clyde."

The screen was then split in half, with Yang and Bonnie's nervous faces filling them.

"The final marshmallow goes to...

Yang."

Pretty much every team member was completely shocked. Just how the heck did BONNIE get voted off?

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed. "What'd you guys vote me off for?"

"Yang's little slip was a complete accident!" Stitch said.

"Yeah, and you guys stole all that stuff!" Kixx yelled.

"No we did not!" Bonnie yelled in defense.

"Oh yeah you did!" Angel responded.

"See, I told you whoever did it was gonna get it!" Yang yelled.

"Yeah, and there was 5 votes you, and 4 votes Yang," Chris said. "And there are no take backs!"

Bonnie growled in anger. "Fine! But we didn't steal anything! You'll see!"

Bonnie was about to walk the dock when Clyde suddenly ran out to say goodbye.

"Wait! Bonnie! I'll miss you!"

"Aw, I'll miss you too, ya big goofball," Bonnie replied.

They ran into each other's arms and hugged.

"Aaaawwww," the other experiments said. Soon, Bonnie had stepped on the Boat of Losers and left New Wawanakwa.

Yang laughed to himself with a smirk and chomped on his marshmallow.

**["That wasn't an accident," Yang laughed. "I bombed that shot on purpose! Yeah, that's right, I did that just to get one of those criminals voted off! Just watch. Every one of these losers are gonna get picked off, one by one. And it'll all be because of me. And guess what? No one's gonna stop me!"]**

The camera cut to Chris sitting in his booth, watching Yang's confessional.

"Whoa, seven episodes in and we got ourselves a villain! Check in next time to see who goes down next! Won't be surprised if it's because of Yang. Anyways, that's it for this insane episode! Watch the next episode for another extremely dramatic campfire ceremony on Last! Experiment! STANDING!"


	8. Ep 8: The Plastic Parade

Last Experiment Standing Episode 8: The Plastic Parade

**Hello once again people. Before I start this, I would like to thank dinoboygreen for supporting this series, and also giving me the helpful ideas I need to write it! So thanks dinoboygreen, for all your help. Now remember, all characters belong to their respective owners, and no copyright infringement is intended. On to episode 8!**

_Previously on Last Experiment Standing:_

_Things got extremely dramatic after the sixth challenge was announced: life-sized versions of popular iPhone apps!_

_The first one was simple: a real life Temple Run course! Stitch and Melty were selected to compete against each other for the longest time on the course. After completing a dare by Richter, Stitch managed to beat Melty by about 2 minutes and win it for the Killer Bass._

_The next challenge was Fruit Ninja. Felix and Splodyhead tried not to get knocked out as they sliced and diced through tons of thrown fruits. After all the fruits were used up, both were still standing, so a tiebreaker ensued: an epic ninja swordfight!_

_In this tiebreaker, the experiments needed to try to knock each other off the platform with their cheap plastic swords. After getting epically groined by Felix, Splodyhead was the one to fall into the shark-infested waters. Luckily, Felix pulled him out of the water and saved him. Splodyhead owes him a BIG on after that (no, not like THAT, you perverts!)._

_The drama continued in between these challenges, when both teams realized someone was stealing their stuff. This only meant one thing: Bonnie and Clyde had done it. Yang threatened to kill the pair of kleptomaniacs, and the Screaming Gophers realized they needed to win in order to get one of the criminals booted._

_In the final challenge, Angry Birds, the Gophers braced themselves as the Bass were slingshot strait into them in order to knock them off the structure. After bombing the final shot, Yang received much negative attention from his teammates, and it seemed he was on the chopping block. However, it turned out to be Bonnie who was voted off due to stealing, shocking the whole team._

_Later on, in a VERY intriguing confessional, it was revealed that Yang bombed the shot on purpose, just to get Bonnie or Clyde booted! This only means Yang was stealing the stuff after all! Looks like we got some VERY stiff competition this season!_

_Will this lucky seventh challenge bring any luck to the contestants? Hopefully this won't be the last DANCE for anyone! Who will be the HERO for their team? I'm telling you, the contestants are going to ROCK this challenge! Get ready for the eighth awesome episode of LAST! EXPERIMENT! STANDING!_

The experiments were all dreaming peacefully. But they were all doing something unusual while sleeping. Angel was holding up a mirror, Sample was "sleep DJing" with his headphones on, Yang was cradling a picture of Yin, etc.

The Gophers were all dreaming of being stuck in a deep, deep rut. The rut represented their harsh losing streak, and they couldn't get out of it, no matter how hard they tried.

The Bass, meanwhile, were dreaming of exactly the opposite. They dreamt about partying on a cruise ship, with pumping dance music and drinks, and streamers. They all had smiles on their faces as they laughed at the Gophers, stuck on dry land.

But Melty had a different dream.

Melty dreamt he was in a Paris train station in 1931. Hundreds of people passed by as he held a gold trophy is his hands. The trophy was for his team winning so much against the other team in Last Experiment Standing.

Suddenly, someone accidentally knocked into him, sending him falling down onto the train tracks. The trophy shattered. Then he heard the roar of the train's engines as the train sped towards him. When the conductor finally realized there was someone on the track, he was desperate to slow the train down, but the brakes failed.

The train jumped the track and went barreling through the station, ultimately flying out a window and shattering the glass into millions of pieces.

Melty woke up with a fright.

"Holy crap! That was one balls-off-the-walls dream," he said as he realized that morning had come already. He got on his clothes and went to join his team for breakfast.

"Guys," he said. "I know that we beat the other team yesterday, but we seriously need to get out of our losing streak."

"Yeah I know," Richter said in a non-optimistic tone. "We all dreamt about it last night."

"Well it's time to wipe the smug looks off of those fishes' faces," Melty said zealously. "We are going to beat the Killer Bass again today, whether they like it or not!"

**["We are unbelievably hopeless," Melty said unconfidently. "We've lost four people already, and the other team's only lost two. Seven against nine? That's an unbelievable disadvantage in this game! We seriously need to get ourselves together and get OURSELVES into a winning streak. Let's see how THEY like it when WE start winning some challenges!"]**

"Today's challenge," Chris announced after all the experiments had gathered around him, "is seriously going to ROCK! That's because it's an all-out rhythm game WAR!"

"Yeah baby, let's rock and roll!" Melty shouted with excitement as he started air guitaring. He stopped after realizing he was making a complete fool of himself.

Chris continued on.

"You will compete in a three-round tournament consisting of three different music games. Four players from each team will compete, and whoever is left standing after all three rounds will be the winner for their team."

Suddenly, Chef whispered something in Chris's ear.

"Oh yeah!" Chris said. "We've decided to make this show even more interesting by offering an awesome reward! For rocking so hard in the tournament, the winning team will get..."

Chef brought out a giant cart full of items.

"...a golden Guitar Hero instrument set! Each experiment on the winning team will get guitar, drum set, and microphone peripherals made almost entirely out of 24-karat pure gold!"

**["I NEED those controllers," Melty said. "Do you know how hardcore I'll look when playing Guitar Hero with those things?"**

**"Aw, those drums look sweet," Richter said. "Hopefully I won't break the gold when I bang on them. That is, if we win them at all."**

**"I will look so sick singing with a golden microphone," Angel said.]**

"Time to announce today's competitors!" Chris said with excitement. "For the Gophers, Melty, Sample, Yin, and Sparky! And for the Bass, Angel, Yaarp, Kixx, and Splodyhead!"

**["I'm totally gonna suck at this," Yaarp stated. "I've never played a rhythm game in my life!"]**

"Okay, let's get to it! The first round will be a fresh DJ Hero challenge! One Gopher player and one Bass player will compete against each other in each game. The highest on the star totem pole moves on to the next round."

**["Whoever's facing me is totally going down," Sample said plainly. "I'm a DJ in real life, AND I'm an expert at DJ Hero. They don't stand a chance!"]**

"First up will be Sparky and Angel! Your mix will be Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' remixed by Tiësto!"

Sparky chose Ross Fader as his character, with the "Check the Label" outfit. Angel chose Candy Nova in her default outfit. Both of them chose to play on Medium.

The mix began, and both players were doing horrible. Sparky could barely hit any of the taps, while Angel was having difficulty with her freestyle crossfades.

In the end, Sparky sighed with disappointment, because despite both players only getting 3 stars, Angel ended up just a little higher on the totem pole than him.

**["I'm surprised I actually made it through the first round in this tournament," Angel said. "I've never played DJ Hero, but playing on Medium was a risk I was willing to take. Guess it worked out for me after all."]**

"And Angel moves on to the next round!"

"Heck yeah!" Angel bragged. "In your face!"

"For bracket numero dos, Kixx and Melty are up!" Chris announced. "Your mix will actually be a battle mix this time. It's Go DJ by Li'l Wayne vs. In Da Club by 50 Cent!

Melty chose Deadmau5 as his character. He played on Expert. Kixx, meanwhile, chose Jugglernort and played on Easy.

As both players alternated playing parts of the mix, Melty showed off in all possible ways, getting 100% on nearly every checkpoint and jumping and fist-pumping to the hip hop beat.

Not surprisingly, Melty defeated Kixx, winning way more checkpoints then Kixx, mostly because of the muscular experiment's lack of freestyle skills.

"And that means one out of the four Bass representatives is out the game! Let's see who wins in this next round. Sample and Splodyhead are up!"

**["Like I said, totally going down," Sample said confidently.]**

As completely expected, Sample managed to beat Splodyhead, but surprisingly, it was only by a small margin. Splodyhead played on Expert, and he was actually pretty good at the game, just getting five stars on the mix, which was "Hero" by Nas featuring Keri Hilson mixed with "Get By" by Talib Kweli. This meant Sample made it to the next round in the competition.

Also making it through to the next round was Yaarp, scoring way higher than Yin, mainly on account of her lack of fingers.

"And that means we have an evenly split tournament!" Chris said excitedly. "Which team will knock the other team out of the contest? Find out after the break!"

"Welcome back to our epic rhythm game tournament! The second round: Rock Band!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Melty shouted.

**["Yeah, Melty's a valuable team member," Felix said. "but he's kinda like an annoying little brother."]**

"Well, I see you're enthusiastic! Maybe not so much after I mention the special surprise..."

Chris pressed a button on a special remote, and four differently designed Rock Band and Guitar Hero controllers rose from mechanical arms.

"These specially made guitar controllers will zap you every time you make a mistake! See how high you can score after being painfully electrocuted!"

The experiments shuddered with fear.

"In this round, the Gopher slash Bass duo who scores higher than the other pair will compete against each other for the grand prize in the final round."

"Nice!" Sample said. "Alright, who's my partner, 'cause I'm ready to get it ON!"

"Okaaaaay..." Chris said. You could almost feel the awkward in the air. "Well then, the pairs will be: Angel and Melty, and Sample and Yaarp!"

Angel and Melty smiled as they high-fived each other. Although enemies in the game, they still were friends outside it.

"You guys can go take a break while we prepare for the next round!"

The experiments went back to their cabins, and Angel decided to sit on the staircase leading up to the Bass's cabin. The pink experiment opened up a can of Coca-Cola and took a sip as she watched the clouds go by.

**[Yang grinned evilly. "Now that I know who's in round two, it's time to put my plan into action."]**

As Angel observed a cloud that reminded her of Stitch (not unlike every other cloud she saw), she saw something near the amphitheater.

Yang was tampering with the guitar controllers. He pressed down the buttons on two of the guitars, then took out some Crazy Glue and glued the buttons so that they would never spring back up. He smiled with bad intent as he did this.

**["Now that I've glued the buttons on two of the guitars, I can almost GUARANTEE a person who chooses one is going home," Yang said.]**

As Yang walked away from the guitars, Angel angrily muttered, "Oh no he didn't."

As soon as the competition started, she tried to remember which controllers were the sabotaged ones: the American flag one and the black Fender Stratocaster. Then she offered the two guitars to Sample and Yaarp.

"Here, why don't you two take these," she said.

"For what reason?" Sample asked.

"Oh nothing," Angel responded nervously. Just trying to help out a cousin."

Sample eyed Angel suspiciously until Chris announced the song they would be playing.

"Your song will be..." Chris said as he opened a letter. "...Misery Business by Paramore!"

"Yes!" Angel and Melty both shouted.

**["You may not know it, but I'm a HUGE Paramore fan," stated Angel. "And Misery Business is my favorite song! We're going to knock this one out of the ballpark!"**

**"Angel and I are both rock stars," Melty said. "So it's only natural that we're going to rock this challenge."]**

"First up will be Melty and Angel! Good luck to you guys!"

The two experiments were hitting almost 100% of the notes, and they had lots of fun with it, jumping in the air and acting like real rock stars. They easily got gold stars on the song, scoring over seven hundred thousand points. For the grand finale, Melty smashed his guitar on the ground.

"That's how it's done," the red experiment said as he crossed his arms.

When Yaarp and Sample finally took the stage, neither thought they stood a chance of winning. When the song started, both experiments noticed something strange: the buttons weren't working.

"Hey, the buttons aren't working right," Sample said before being shocked about seven times by the guitar.

"Mine aren't working either," Yaarp said before he too was shocked.

In the end, both experiments failed about twenty-seven seconds into the song, automatically making Melty and Angel move to the final round.

Sample sighed, exasperated and crispy brown from being electrocuted. "This sucks, I'm going back inside."

"Angel and Melty are victorious!" Chris shouted to the camera. "Which of them will win the golden guitars for their team? Find out after this commercial break!

After the break was over, Chris announced the final round: Dance Central 2! Both experiments would face off in a dance battle, while also making an awesome cosplay costume of their favorite character. The one with the best costume would get a 50,000-point bonus in the game.

"You have until five o'clock tonight to make your costumes campers, so good luck to you both!"

Melty decided he was going to dress up as Mo from Hi-Def crew. First, he got a black baseball cap and cut holes in it with some heavy-duty scissors so his antennae could stick out. Then he got an orange hoodie and jeans and cut holes so his tail and antenna could stick out. The jeans were tough to do with normal scissors, so he just melted a hole in them.

Meanwhile, Angel was dressing up as Jaryn from The Glitterati, in her street costume. She managed to get a black leather jacket, and then she used some other purple-colored materials to make the skirt. She also painted under her eyes with some purple and black paint.

Suddenly, as Angel went for a bathroom break, Yang stole her face paint and replaced it with grape jelly. Then he got out his collection of bees.

**["This is to get back at Angel for getting everyone to vote for her as leader," Yang stated.]**

As Angel began painting her face again, she noticed it felt and smelled kind of funny...oh well, that's face paint for you.

Melty created a TV technical-difficulties shirt by using painter's tape to paint rectangles with all different colors and letting it dry. Meanwhile, he put the finishing touches on the outfit, getting a watch and a pink belt.

When time was up, both experiments headed outside to be judged.

"We will be judging Melty's costume first," Chris said.

Melty walked onto the stage and acted with as much swag as Mo.

"Hmm, everything seems to be precise. And nice touch with the b-boy swagger! Alright, I say Melty gets an eight out of ten! Angel will be judged next."

Angel walked up to the stage, showing off for Chris and Chef as much as possible.

As Angel struck a few poses, Yang released his bees. They swarmed around Angel's face, trying to get at the delicious grape jelly. Angel ran off screaming, tripping and falling on her face.

When Angel came back to the stage, she was beaten and bruised, and her costume was ruined.

"Hmmm..." Chris said as he studied Angel's tattered outfit. "I'm liking the style elements, with the whole 'torn-up' look...alright, Angel gets the 50,000-point bonus!"

"What?" Melty exclaimed.

**["What?" Yang shouted. "How was I supposed to know the tearing would make her outfit look better?"]**

As both of the experiments stood in front of the Kinect sensor, Chris announced the song they would be dancing to.

"Xbox dance!" Chris shouted to the Kinect. "Random song!" The song chosen was Sexy Chick by David Guetta featuring Akon.

Angel chose Jaryn and played on Easy, while Melty chose Mo and played on Hard. The battle started with both virtual crews taunting each other.

"Sorry, can't play with a busted controller if you come up short," Glitch said onscreen.

"I like your outfits," Jaryn said. "Are you clowns of some sort?"

The song started, and both experiment's started moving. Angel was doing her moves quite awkwardly, but she was still passing most of them. Melty was fluid with his movements as he went through his complicated routine.

Then the Free-4-All came. Melty was stuck on the "Throw Dem Bows" but Angel came into the lead with a couple of gold moves. The game announced how Angel had won the Free-4-All.

"Yeah Angel, go!" Stitch yelled enthusiastically.

So far the score was Melty with 470,000 points and Angel with 530,000 points, but after the song went to the chorus, Melty's favorite part of the routine, he was in the lead, 780,000 to 710,000.

_Damn, you's a sexy chick,_

_A sexy chick_

_Damn, you's a sexy chick,_

_Damn girl!_

By the time the song was over and the other team members' fists had been pumped, the score was Melty 890,000 and Angel 850,000. Melty had won. So far.

After the game announced Melty's win, Chris walked up to the two dancers. "Well sorry Angel, looks like you lose! The Gophers win!"

The Gophers were thrilled to have another win after so long and were jumping and shouting.

But then Chris remembered something. "Oh yeah, I forgot about the 50,000 point bonus!"

"Huh?" the Gophers said in unison.

"With the bonus, the score is Melty 890,000 to Angel 900,000, so congratulations Killer Bass, you are today's winners!"

"No!" the Gophers yelled at once.

"Wow, isn't it amazing that you just can't beat us?" Yang bragged.

Melty ran up to blast his face off, but Yang dodged the attack and blasted a few lava balls at Melty.

The fighting raged, and eventually, one blue blast went astray, flying strait into the golden instruments.

Chris had a shocked look on his face as he reddened with anger. "Dude! What the heck! Do you know how much those cost? Now they're melted! I guess the Bass'll have to do without their prize tonight!"

Everyone on the Bass team glared at the two fiery experiments, who chuckled nervously.

"Aaahh!" the experiments yelled as the camera switched to a view of the island. You could probably guess what happened.

After a return from the infirmary, Melty was in crutches and Yang had a neck brace.

"I have an exciting announcement campers!" Chris stated.

"More exciting than the fact that we almost DIED today?" Yang asked sarcastically.

"Well, no, but from now on, you guys will be switching leaders!"

"WHAT?" the experiments exclaimed.

"That's right! We decide this show was too boring, so from now on, Melty will be the leader of the Killer Bass, and Angel will be the leader of the Screaming Gophers!"

Melty sighed. "Well, it was nice knowin' ya team."

"It was an honor competing with you man," Richter said as Melty shook hands with every one of his former teammates.

**["Yes!" Melty shouted. "Now I can give Yang a taste of his own medicine!"**

**"Aw yeah!" Yang exclaimed. "With Angel on the other team, I can SO take her down now!"]**

"The new rule will be effective after the vote, so for now, you are free to stay with your original team. Good luck in tonight's vote Gophers!"

During the Bass' celebration party, Angel, still in her Jaryn costume, went over to check on her new team. But she noticed something by the amphitheater. It was a container full of bees. She did remember Yang opening something before the bees swarmed her...that JERK! He is so going down.

Angel ran back to the Bass cabin.

"You were the one who sabotaged my dress!" Angel shouted as she pointed accusingly at Yang. "You could have gotten me voted off!"

The Bass members gasped.

Yang laughed. "That was the point sweetheart!"

Meanwhile, some of the Gophers were looking towards the Bass cabin to see what was going on.

"So Yang DID do it!" Sparky discovered.

**["Sometimes, I seriously worry about Yang," Yin said. "I mean, he's becoming more and more evil, and all he thinks about now is taking people down. Oh Yangie, please don't keep this up!"]**

"Alright, that's it, he has GOT TO GO," Felix said angrily.

"Wait guys," Melty interrupted. "Think strategically. How can we get Yang so pissed off that he can't even play? We might not have gotten him kicked off this time, but I know the next best thing..."

Things were nervous at the bonfire ceremony. There was no one they could confidently vote off, but Melty did have a plan.

"There are only six marshmallows on this plate, and seven of you. You all know what that means. Now it's time to see which of you are safe:

Richter!"

"Yes!"

"Sparky!"

"Woohoo!"

"Sample, Felix, and Chopsuey! You are all safe!"

"Yeah!"

Melty and Yin shared nervous glances, though the Gophers were almost certain of who was going home.

"Well, Melty and Yin, it looks like you're in the bottom two tonight. One of you is leaving the island, and one of you is staying to compete for one more round. The final marshmallow goes to..."

Melty had every part of his body crossed while Yin closed her eyes in anticipation. The rest of the Gopher members were somewhat nervous too. What if the wrong person went home tonight? What would they do then?

...Melty."

Melty smiled as he caught and swallowed his sugary symbol of safety.

"WHAT?" Yin exclaimed. "Why are you voting me off?"

"A team has their reasons," Melty said, with a slight evil tone in his voice.

As Yin was dragged onto the Boat of Losers, Yang came running out of nowhere.

"Wait! Yin! I love you! I'll miss you so much!"

"I love you too baby! I'll miss you!"

"Bye!"

As the boat faded off into the distance, Yang had an enraged look on his face.

"You guys are going to PAY for this," Yang muttered through gritted teeth before storming off.

"Ooh, drama!" Chris yelled. "Well Melty, this is the last time you'll sleep in the same cabin as these guys, so say your goodbyes and be prepared to move tomorrow."

Melty stood up to make a speech. "You guys have supported me from the beginning. You elected me to represent you after Slushy left. I am eternally grateful for that. And no matter what happens, you guys will always be my friends, no matter what team you're on."

The rest of the Gophers gave him a standing ovation, followed by a group hug.

"We'll miss you bro!" Sample said.

"Agh, my leg, careful of my leg!" Melty said in agony.

The experiments backed off. "Sorry, sorry."

"Well that's it for this off-the-charts dramatic episode of Last Experiment Standing! What effect will Yin's elimination have on Yang's evil plans? Will the six-membered Gophers be able to finally crush the nine-membered Bass? And will we ever see Angel get swarmed by bees again? Stay tuned for the answer to these questions and more on the next episode of LAST! EXPERIMENT! STANDING!


	9. Ep 9: Survive or Be Survived

Last Experiment Standing Episode 9: Survive or Be Survived

**Once again, this is Djhero523 reminding you that I don't own any of the Lilo and Stitch or Total Drama characters, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Last Experiment Standing:<em>

_It was a rhythm game battle as team members competed against each other in awesome musical video games for the grand prize of golden Guitar Hero controllers!_

_Fighting through rounds of DJ Hero and Rock Band, Angel and Melty eventually made it to the final Dance Central round, but not without some serious drama going on!_

_As a result of Yang gluing the buttons of two of the guitars in the Rock Band round and Angel realizing the plan, Sample and Yaarp were eliminated from the challenge after a serious electrocution._

_Afterwards, Yang specifically targeted Angel and got his bees to ruin her Jaryn costume, but to the decision of yours truly, Angel still got the 50,000 point bonus in the final dance battle, helping to seal the victory for the Killer Bass._

_A fight broke out between Melty and Yang, resulting in the prize getting melted and both experiments being attacked by the others._

_Then came the interesting part: Angel and Melty were forced to switch teams! Finally, after the discovery of Yang's evil plans, Yin was voted off as a plan to get Yang angry! This could result in some serious payback!_

_But now, the fifteen remaining experiments will be faced with something more brutal than anything they've faced before. Will they be able to overcome this TREMENDOUS challenge? Find out now on LAST! EXPERIMENT! STANDING! _

* * *

><p>It was morning, and Angel and Melty were just preparing to move to their new teams.<p>

"Hey guys!" Angel said as she entered the Gopher cabin. "So, um, I guess I'm your new leader now."

"Oh hey Angel," Felix said. "Welcome to Casa de Gopher."

"So I was like, yeah, then why don't you try drumming a sixteenth-note hi-hat constant!" Richter said to Chopsuey, laughing. He then noticed Angel had arrived. "Hey, what's up Angel?"

"Hey Richter," Angel replied. "So how's your band been doing?"

"Well since Slushy left we've discussed finding a new frontman...maybe you could fill the position?"

"Oh, no thanks. I've already got enough business signing autographs worldwide."

"Oh well." Richter continued to talk to Chopsuey. "And then, I like accidentally busted my cymbal..."

Meanwhile, Melty wasn't greeted as warmly as Angel was. The Bass were all playing a morning game of poker. Yang was winning so far. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a certain red experiment with a guitar case on his back entered.

"'Sup guys, Melty's here!"

All of the Bass members turned to glare at Melty.

Melty chuckled nervously. "So how goes it?"

"Hey Melty," Splodyhead said. "Uh, you wanna join in?"

"Uh, I'd love to, but I'm horrible at poker." Melty deposited his bags in Angel's former room. "I gotta hit the can."

"Here's an age-old strategy," Yang said, addressing his teammates. "Torment the new guy!"

As Melty was in the bathroom, Yang was just about to start pounding on the door when suddenly, a mysterious can was thrown into the cabin through the window. It opened, releasing toxic gas. The Bass coughed and gasped, then fell unconscious. As Melty stepped out of the bathroom, he too was rendered unconscious.

Meanwhile, in the Gopher cabin, as the Gophers were eating breakfast, ninjas suddenly entered the cabin. The experiments tried unsuccessfully to defeat the ninjas, and all of them were knocked out.

* * *

><p>Melty opened his eyes wearily. "Wh-wh-where are we?" he asked.<p>

"Oh no, no, this can't be happening," Spooky complained. "Guys, we're stuck on a deserted island."

"Oh no, don't tell me," Yang said. "This is a survival challenge."

Just then, the experiments realized there was a gigantic TV screen on one side of the island. It flickered to life, and Chris's face filled the screen.

"Hello campers!" Chris said. "Enjoying your new home?"

"No!" the fifteen experiments yelled.

"Well I sure am!" Chris chuckled. "Well, you guys have just met your new team leaders, so I've decided to put their leadership skills to the test with an epic survival challenge!

**["See, here's the thing about Chris," Yang explained. "Way too predictable. He always does exactly what we think he's gonna do. I even made out a whole list of what we could expect him to do: does the opposite of what he says he'll do, constantly lies, self-centered..."]**

"Here are the rules for today's survival challenge:

"The first way to win is to survive on this island for as long as possible without any of your teammates giving up.

"If anyone DOES give up, they will have to go over to this button next to the TV and press it. Unfortunately, this will mean that your team will be up for elimination.

"The other way to win is to create a signal. We have several interns surveying the surrounding ocean for any signs of life. If any of them sees your signal and decides to rescue you, your team will win the challenge.

"But be careful. You're on dangerous Bony Island. Whatever you do, DO NOT bring anything back from the island, or you will be CURSED! Also, some say there may be cannibals here, so stay alert."

The experiments gasped.

"I will be checking on you guys from time to time, so you better not do anything embarrassing. Good luck! Your challenge begins now!"

The screen flickered off, and the teams immediately went into action.

* * *

><p><span>Day 1 8:39 A.M.<span>

"Alright guys, first things first," Melty explained to the Bass. "We need to focus on food and shelter. You guys work on creating a nice hut or something, and I'll go find us some food."

As soon as Melty left, the Bass decided to do exactly the opposite of what Melty said.

"Okay guys, let's make a signal," Kixx suggested. "The sooner we make one, the sooner we win, right?

The Bass agreed with him. They started to gather the shiniest and most noticeable objects possible in order to attract rescuers.

Meanwhile, however, Yang was doing something different. As the other Bass members worked hard on creating a rescue signal, he was drawing pictures of Yin in the sand with a stick and sighing.

"Hey, dude, what are you doing?" Melty asked, with a bunch of ripe bananas in his hands.

"Oh, uh, n-n-nothing," Yang replied nervously.

"Look man, I'm the new leader of this team, and if you can't get over your love with Yin, we're kicking you out!"

**["Look, Yin being eliminated was pretty hard for me to take," Yang explained. "But I just gotta power through it like a real man." Yang started to cry. "I miss you Yin!"**

**"Yes! The plan's working!" Melty said. "If Yang keeps this up, we'll finally have him eliminated!"]**

* * *

><p><span>Day 1, 9:12 P.M.<span>

As the Bass players gathered around the signal, eating their bananas, a boat suddenly came by.

"Guys, here's our chance!" Yaarp said.

The Bass started to yell and shout and motion to the signal, but the captain of the boat continued listening to his iPod, and the boat just passed by.

"Aw great!" Clyde yelled. Then he noticed something. On the other side of the island, the Gophers already had a shelter up and were singing songs around a fire.

_"Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song!_

_Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song!"_

"What the heck! They already have a shelter up!" Clyde exclaimed.

"What? Come on!" Kixx said. "We should have built a shelter first!"

"Oh yeah, says the one who chose to disobey Melty in the first place!" Yang yelled.

"Whoa, wait a minute, you CHOSE to disobey me?" Melty asked accusingly.

"We needed to get rescued!" Kixx replied.

"Well we could have made a shelter just in case we didn't!" Suddenly, it started to rain. "Great, now we have no shelter, AND it's raining!"

The Bass decided they would ask to take refuge in the Gopher shelter.

"Hey Gophers, could we crash at your place tonight?" Melty asked.

"Uh, yeah, why not?" Sparky said.

Angel walked over to Sparky angrily. "What are you doing? We're trying to WIN, remember?"

"Come on, how would you like it if you had to sleep out in the rain without shelter?" Sparky argued.

"Alright Bass, you can sleep here tonight, but just this once."

**["Wonderful," Angel sighed. "My new team's already crazy enough, but now I have to deal with the other team too?"**

**"Both teams working together may not be the best strategy," Richter explained. "But come on, they needed shelter!"**

**"I can tell our teamwork is gonna work REAL well," Stitch said sarcastically.]**

Suddenly, the gigantic TV screen flickered to life again.

"Hello campers! I can see you've survived your first day already! Looks like the Gophers already have a shelter up! Well campers, good night, and I wish you luck tomorrow."

* * *

><p><span>Day 3 12:54 P.M.<span>

The third day had come already. The Gophers had reluctantly let the Bass sleep in their shelter again last night, as they were finished with only half of their shelter then. They were just putting the finishing touches on it now.

"Hey Melty, I wasn't able to find any pine branches, so I just got birch instead. Is that fine?" Kixx asked.

"Mmhmm, yep, that's great," Melty replied, clearly preoccupied with his work.

Kixx knew that tone of voice, and he came up with an idea.

"So you ARE homosexual?"

"Mmhmm, yep."

"Hey Melty, how would you feel if I ripped off both of your wings?"

"Uh huh, cool story bro."

"Aah, look out, a cannibal!"

"Good for you Kixx."

"I accidentally broke your iPad."

"Yep, amazing."

"Ew, did you fart?"

"Uh huh, cool."

"You're a retard!"

"Sweet. Go tell it to the world."

Kixx chuckled.

**["It is so easy to manipulate him!" Kixx explained. "This could really turn out hilarious!"**

**"I heard everything that trog said," Melty stated. "And he's going down now."]**

On the Gopher side, Angel came up with a plan.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna go hunt for some food," Angel said. "BRB!"

Angel created makeshift bows and arrows and went off to hunt.

**["_Pssh_, yeah, good luck with THAT," Sample predicted.]**

Angel carefully surveyed the area, searching for the slightest hint of life. She suddenly heard something rustling in the bushes. She turned around and started charging the bush, but she ducked as a stray arrow passed right by her head. She reacted by shooting an arrow straight into the bushes.

"Ahh!" a voice screamed. "Watch where you're shooting!" Richter emerged. He explained he was going to protect their shelter from any Bass attacks, and he thought she was the enemy.

As Angel and Richter returned to the shelter, Chopsuey started getting impatient with them. "Angel, did you get any food yet?"

"No, I was too busy almost getting killed by Richter," Angel replied angrily.

"Yeah, and I couldn't protect our perimeter with Katniss here almost shooting my head off," Richter added.

Angel gasped. "Ex_cuse _me? You were the one who shot at me first!"

"Oh yeah, the old 'self defense' excuse," Richter shot back. "Listen honey, this isn't the first time I've heard this, and it gets you nowhere. So can it or I'll do it for you."

**["That trog had the nerve to tell me to shut up," Angel muttered. "He's going down now."]**

* * *

><p><span>Day 7, 3:43 A.M.<span>

It was the middle of the night, and the experiments were asleep. But not Chopsuey. He decided it would be fun to steal some materials from the Bass.

He crept over to the Bass shelter as quietly as he could and was about to grab some weapons when suddenly, the TV flickered on and Chris's face appeared.

"Hey Chopsuey!" Chris yelled. "So I see you're trying to steal from the Bass!"

The Bass started to wake up, and Chopsuey became nervous and tried to run away.

Splodyhead heard Chris's announcement and was furious at Chopsuey. "Hey! What are you doing! Get back here!"

As the green experiment tried to run away, he was quickly pursued by Splodyhead, who fired several plasma balls at him. He managed to dodge them, and Splodyhead cursed as he got away safely.

**["Messing with an experiment who shoots fireballs? Not the best idea," Chopsuey stated. "But hey, it was worth a shot. And thanks for giving me away Chris!"]**

Meanwhile, after Chopsuey's fiasco, Yang was listening to his iPod while weeping and staring at a picture of Yin. His sobs were so loud that they easily woke up his teammates.

"Dude, really? Go to sleep!" Yaarp commanded. As he walked over to Yang, he saw that on his iPod was a playlist entitled "Songs That Remind Me of Yin". "Seriously? 'Songs That Remind Me of Yin?' Get over this or go home!"

**["Yang is getting really annoying now," Yaarp complained. "I don't know why Yin getting eliminated had to set him off like this, but if he can't deal with it then it's his problem, not mine."]**

* * *

><p><span>Day 10 4:11 PM<span>

Sample was rocking himself back and forth as he wondered if they would ever go back to Wawanakwa. The teams had been stranded on the island for ten days, and still no one had been rescued. He was starting to think pushing the button was the only way out.

Sample walked over to the button next to the TV and slowly reached out to press it.

"I see that Sample has decided to give up!" Chris announced.

Suddenly, Angel ran over to Sample to interrupt him. "No! Sample, you are not giving up, do you hear me?"

Sample groaned. "But I wanna go home!"

"Too freaking bad!" Angel replied. "We are winning this challenge, whether you like it or not!"

Sample started to get angry. "Oh, well I thought you were our new leader! I didn't know you were supposed to boss us around so much!"

Angel turned around, shocked. "What did you just say to me?"

Sample quickly reacted. "I said you're being bossy!"

"Oh yeah, well at least I don't have giant-ass speakers for ears!"

"And at least I don't have a butt the size of the northern hemisphere!"

"Ooh, that's it!" Angel took out an arrow and hastily fired it at Sample. He ducked and stumbled, running for his life.

"This is what you get for messing with a female experiment!" Angel yelled. She quickly fired an arrow as Sample jumped and screamed.

[**"Well, now I have TWO choices for who's going home: Richter or Sample," Angel stated matter-of-factly. "We better win if they don't want to miss out on a million bucks."**

**"Angel is one freakin' scary chick!" Sample said. "I'm surprised I made it out of that situation alive!"]**

* * *

><p><span>Day 12 10:27 AM<span>

The experiments had survived twelve days on Bony Island without anyone giving up or getting rescued, and since they figured none of that was happening anytime soon, they began to succumb to one of mankind's (and alien kind's) greatest weaknesses: boredom.

"UUUUGGGH," Slugger groaned. "I'm boooored. What can we dooooo?"

"Well, we could play truth or dare," Melty suggested. "Winner gets dibs on EVERYONE's food for the day. If your victim can take your challenge, you're out."

"No way, I'm not giving away ANY secrets!" Slugger replied.

"Come on man, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, and won't it be hilarious to see other people doing embarrassing stuff?" Spooky said.

Slugger sighed. "Fine, let's play. Yang, truth or dare?"

Yang was, as usual, obsessing about Yin, and he had not even payed attention to anything anyone had said.

"Uh, oh, what? Oh, umm...what was the question?"

"Truth or dare?" Slugger asked in an aggravated tone.

"Truth," Yang replied. "I'm not doin' any of that dumb dare crap."

"Alright," Slugger contemplated a good question. "What is the grossest thing you've ever eaten?"

"Oh, have I got an interesting story for you!" Yang stated with excitement.

After a long, drawn-out story, the other Bass were spellbound.

"So you actually ATE a PUBIC HAIR?" Splodyhead questioned.

"On a potato chip," Yang bragged.

"That is sick dude," Spooky commented.

"Yeah, but I did it nonetheless," Yang replied.

"Awesome," Spooky said approvingly.

"Looks like I'm out," Slugger said, disappointed.

"Okay, Clyde! Truth or dare?" Yang asked.

"I choose a dare!" Clyde boasted. "'Cause I'm ready for anything you throw at me!"

"Okay, umm...oh! I got a good one! I dare you to go over and skip around the Gopher shelter saying 'I'm a frilly pansy' for five straight minutes!"

"Oh, no way! I'm not doing that!" Clyde insisted.

"If you don't do it, you're out," Melty persuaded, holding up his bag of food.

"Fine, then I'm out."

Since Stitch was the person to Clyde's left, he chose the next victim. "Melty, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to let Spooky change into your worst fear for a full minute!"

"Alright, let's do it! I ain't scared of Spooky!"

**["At first, I wasn't afraid at all to do this," Melty stated. "But I kept in mind that this was Spooky I was dealing with."]**

"So, Spooky, what's my worst fear?" Melty asked, a little shakily.

Suddenly, the green blob-like experiment changed into a giant swarm of bees. Melty yelped. The bees started to pursue the dragon-like experiment, who was screaming like a three-year-old girl in the process.

The other experiments laughed and chuckled as Melty made a complete idiot of himself for one full minute. Since Melty had completed the challenge, Stitch was out.

"Truth or dare Kixx?" Melty asked.

"Truth," Kixx replied.

"Who is your secret celebrity crush?"

"Ooooohhh!" the other members said in unison.

"Alright, I'll tell you! It's...Nicki Minaj."

Melty burst out laughing. "Seriously man? Nicki Minaj?" He started laughing again.

"Yes, I have a crush on her," Kixx said, embarrassed.

After Melty stopped laughing, he agreed that he was out and let Kixx continue. "Yaarp, your turn."

"Okay, dare!"

"I dare you to EAT SAND!" Kixx dared.

"Uh, okay," Yaarp replied nervously. He lifted up a giant handful of sand. "Here we go!"

"Mmm, delicious, earthy sand," Kixx teased, trying to get Yaarp to quit.

Yaarp was just about to pour the sand into his mouth when he suddenly stopped. "I can't do it!"

"Okay, guess you're out," Kixx said, chuckling. Yaarp grumbled as he sat down and crossed his arms.

Eventually, after a couple more rounds, only Yang and Splodyhead remained. Yang had now eliminated Kixx AND Spooky, coming to his total of four victories, but Splodyhead had not been challenged by anyone yet. Since Splodyhead had not given a challenge yet, Yang allowed him to give the final challenge.

**["Yang's actually really good at this game!" Splodyhead stated approvingly. "He's eliminated four people out of the nine members of the team! He's gonna be pretty tough to beat!"]**

"Okay Yang, the moment of truth. Or dare." He started to laugh, then stopped and asked which one it would be.

"For my inevitable win, I choose a dare!" Yang bragged.

**["You will soon see that I'm not only capable of bringing everyone down in the competition, but in every other situation as well!" Yang boasted.]**

Splodyhead thought about it for a long while, and finally, he came up with the ultimate dare.

"Alright, how's this?" Splodyhead asked. "I dare you to smash every single one of your pictures of Yin!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me! Prove that you can get over your Yin obsession and smash every one of your photos of her!"

"No! You can't make me do it!"

"Suit yourself. I guess I'll just have to end your undefeated streak and win the game."

Yang decided he could not give up now, especially after he had come this far undefeated. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Really?" Splodyhead asked, shocked.

"Yep," Yang said shakily, grabbing a picture of Yin from the shelter. "Here I go." Yang slowly raised the photo high into the sky, and just as he was going to win the game AND dibs on everyone else's food, something pulled at his emotions and made him refuse to do it.

"I...I can't do it!" Yang yelled, setting the picture down. He started to cry. "I'll never get over Yin, okay! Accept that, please! She was my best friend! Imagine if YOUR best friend was voted off the island. How would you feel?"

The other experiments felt for him. Clyde lost Bonnie, and Melty had lost his friend Slushy, although it was his own decision to vote him off.

"So there! You can have the win, alright! Because I can't do it!" Yang ran off into the distance, tears streaming down his face.

After a long, awkward silence, the Bass cheered for Splodyhead. He had only gotten one turn, but he had defeated the undefeated.

"YES!" Splodyhead shouted, pumping his fist into the air. "I got dibs on the food, I got dibs on the food," he bragged in a singsong voice.

**["Nice job Splodyhead!" Slugger exclaimed. "I wouldn't have been brave enough to stick it to Yang like that!"**

**"Amazing job out there man," Melty said, giving the peace out gesture.**

**"That dude can have all the food he wants!" Spooky acknowledged. "He deserves it!"]**

"Congrats to Splodyhead for beating Yang in truth or dare!" Chris congratulated from the TV screen. He turned to the camera. "Now let's fast forward through the days, just for the sake of shortening the show!"

* * *

><p><span>Day 17 2:50 PM<span>

"Day Seventeen and the experiments were still going at it!" Chris explained.

The camera showed an event involving Melty. He was using a rock to sharpen a stick that he was using as a spear, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a cannibal appeared. Melty screamed and ran off into the distance, leaving the cannibal alone. The cannibal shape-shifted, revealing that it was really Spooky. He laughed and high fived Felix.

Day 23 7:43 PM

Chris continued. "...and Day Twenty-Three went by without a single person being rescued!"

The scene was Splodyhead trying to build a signal fire. He was about to light several large sticks on fire with a plasma blast, but Angel came out and asked what he was doing, startling him. The blast went haywire, ricocheting off of several objects before finally hitting a tree, setting it ablaze and eventually creating a gigantic forest fire. The two experiments ran off, panicking.

Day 31 11:49 AM

"...Day Thirty-One went on without any excitement..." Chris explained.

The camera flashed to a scene where Sample was vigorously shaking Felix, who had his tongue hanging out to the side.

"Say something! Say something Felix!" Sample rasped.

"I can't," Felix slowly replied. "I got nothing left to say anymore!"

"So make up words then!" Sample commanded, still holding on to Felix.

Felix raised his clenched fists into the air, shouting. "Bleeblop bloop bleep bleep bla! Bloo blee bla!"

Day 36 9:30 PM

"...and Day Thirty-Six was also uneventful!"

Yang was watching a cloud that, in his image, looked like Yin. He had been on the island for over a month, and he was starting to get delusional.

"Yin?" Yang asked the cloud, believing it was really his girlfriend. "Yin, don't worry baby, I'm coming for you!"

The volcano experiment ran in the direction of the cloud, grabbing at the sky as if he was grabbing for Yin. "I got you, don't worry!"

The experiment was convinced he was just about to grab Yin, when suddenly, he crashed face first into a tall wooden flame lamp Splodyhead had constructed. He cringed as he hit the pole, then fell over unconscious.

"Now it's Day Forty-One, and the experiments are still going at it!" Chris explained. "Will anyone get rescued, or will the fifteen contestants become the new cast of _Lost_? Find out after the break!"

* * *

><p><span>Day 41 6:38 PM<span>

"Welcome back to Last Experiment Standing! It is now the forty-first day that the teams have been stuck on Bony Island. Will any of them manage to be rescued, or will someone decide it's time to give up? Let's find out right now!"

The camera shot to an image of the two teams' shelters, sitting in two different positions on the island. One of them held the team that would eventually win, and the other held the team that would lose one member following the end of the challenge. Many of the experiments were no longer able to take the stress of staying on an island for almost a month and a half, and they all longed for Camp Wawanakwa.

The Screaming Gophers decided they needed to win just to get the challenge over with, so they ended their strategy of trying to wait until a Bass player gave up and started to create a signal, just as the Bass had on the first day.

"Alright guys, let's hope this works," Angel said, exasperated from all the hard work.

The experiments waited for a ship or plane to spot their massive S.O.S. sign, but meanwhile, the Bass spied on them and decided it was time to give it their all.

"Aw, they already made a signal!" Yang said. "How cute! They'll be lucky if they just get someone to GLIMPSE it."

"I say we sabotage it!" Melty proposed.

"Yeah! And then we could make our own signal so it'll be a sure win for us!" Kixx theorized, eager to win and get off the island.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Melty said.

The Gophers started to notice that the Bass were fixing up their old signal and were angry at them.

"What a ripoff," Felix complained. "As soon as they see our shelter, they go off and make their own."

"Let's sabotage theirs so OURS gets noticed," Chopsuey suggested.

"Yeah!" Angel agreed "Alright then, Richter, you go cause an earthquake to knock their signal over, and if that doesn't work, then Sample, you blast some music so hard that they can't concentrate!"

"Uh, madam, yes, uh, madam!" Sample and Richter said awkwardly, considering Angel was DEFINITELY not a "Sir", before going off to do what Angel had commanded.

"Splodyhead, Yang, and I are gonna handle the burning and blasting," Melty explained to the Bass, "and Kixx will pummel anyone who stands in our way. Got it?

"Got it!" the Bass replied.

**["Well this won't work at all," Yang explained. "The Gophers have way better strategies than us, and we've blown a few opportunities in this challenge already. We need to win this thing and we need to win it now."]**

The "Bass Bombers" as they called themselves, Melty, Yang, and Splodyhead, went off to blast the other team's rescue signal to bits. They hid out in the trees, aching to destroy any hope of the other team's success. As soon as they saw a chance, they all shot lava balls, plasma balls, and blue flames at the signal. It melted easily, leaving the Gophers with mouths agape.

"Hey! Who did that?" Angel shouted into the trees. "Come on, we know you're up there! Come down here and apologize!"

As the "Bass Bombers" exchanged nervous glances, the Gophers created a plan.

"Okay guys, if you don't get down here we're just gonna have to shoot you down," Angel threatened. "Archers!"

"Ahhh!" the three red experiments screamed at once. They dropped down from the trees safely, all except for Melty, who landed flat on his face. They ran away, yelling for the Gophers not to shoot them.

"Haha, that was so great!" Richter exclaimed, giving Angel a high five.

"Oh yeah, and that did nothing anyway because you didn't even destroy the main part!" Angel teased.

"Huh?"

"That's right Bass! We're going to win, and you're going to lose."

"No! We cannot let that happen!" Yang said, panicking.

The trio ran to the location of their shelter, only to discover that it had collapsed.

"Aw, what? Our signal's destroyed too?" Yang exclaimed.

"Calm down man, it's only a signal, we can build another one—" Melty consoled.

"No! Do you not understand?" Yang interrupted. "We did NOT survive forty-one days on an island just to lose! What if a boat came right now and rescued the Gophers?"

Suddenly, the "Bass Bombers" noticed that a boat was just passing by and was starting to notice the Gophers' signal and constant shouting.

"Speak of the devil," Yang said, aggravated.

The rest of the Killer Bass quickly ran over to see what was happening, and they were disappointed by the fact that they had just witnessed their own huge failure.

"Losers!" Angel yelled as the boat left Bony Island, giving the "L" sign on her head.

The Bass stood on the island, shocked.

Another boat pulled up to the island, but this time, it held Chris.

"Killer Bass," Chris directed his attention to the team. "You have survived for over forty grueling days here on this island, only to make a fatal mistake at the last minute. And sadly, you are losing one member tonight. Meet me at the bonfire tonight after dinner. We're going back to Wawanakwa.

* * *

><p>At the Bonfire Ceremony, tensions were extremely high. After over a month, the two teams were finally back at their old camp, and there were so many good candidates to pick from when it came to who would be eliminated.<p>

**["I was pretty much the one who failed my team this time," Yang explained. "So I just needed four more votes against someone else. Kixx seemed like a good pick, since he chose to disobey the leader right off the bat. I was lucky to have Melty agree with me on SOMETHING. Then Spooky, Slugger, and Splodyhead were a piece of cake to convince."]**

"Bass, Bass, Bass," Chris said as he paced back and forth. "There are many good choices here, but which one will be going home?

"Yang. Your obsession with the loss of Yin cost your team on many occasions, PLUS you had to totally ignore your signal and lose the challenge, AND you dragged Melty and Splodyhead down with you!

"Kixx. From the very beginning you chose not to do what Melty said and made a signal that was HIGHLY unsuccessful. This ALSO cost your team on a few occasions. AND you manipulated Melty just to get laughs. That could result in some payback."

Melty shot a smirk at Kixx, who became nervous.

"And Melty. You became the new leader today, but I have to say, your leadership skills were lacking a little. The first thing you did was leave your team to fend for themselves, leading them to disobey you. You also came up with the plan that lost your team the challenge.

"Well guess what. You guys are in the bottom three tonight. So that means Splodyhead, Slugger, Yaarp, Clyde, Spooky, and Stitch, you will all get to compete in tomorrow's challenge."

Chris threw marshmallows to the six safe experiments, then returned his attention to the bottom three.

"The first marshmallow goes to...

...Melty!"

"Yes!" Melty shouted before catching the marshmallow in his mouth.

"Alright Bass, the final marshmallow goes to...

...Yang."

Yang smirked at Kixx as he grabbed his marshmallow in midair and popped it into his mouth.

"I'm sorry Kixx, but after 41 days on Bony Island, your team has decided that you're going home."

**["When I say someone's going down, they go down HARD," Melty stated.]**

Kixx slowly got up and walked to the Boat of Losers to join Reuben, Nosy, Cannonball, 627, Slushy, Bonnie, and Yin in the loser club.

"Well folks, that's the end of the most epic challenge ever! We're lucky no one brought home any cursed idols from the island!" Chris turned to the camera. "OR DID THEY? Nah, I'm pretty sure no one brought anything home. Anyway, will the Bass lose again tomorrow? Will the next challenge be as EPIC as this one was? And will we ever get to see a more awesome truth or dare game on this show? Find out next time on LAST! EXPERIMENT! STANDING!"


	10. Ep 10: Humiliation à la Relay

Last Experiment Standing Episode 10: Humiliation à la Relay

_Last time on Last Experiment Standing:_

_The fifteen experiments were faced with something harder than anything they've ever faced on the show so far: a grueling survival challenge on Bony Island._

_To win, either one team needed to create a signal to get rescued by our interns, or the other team had to completely give up._

_To start off, the Bass chose to go against what their new leader Melty said and made a signal instead of a shelter. Angel was nearly driven to madness when the Bass resorted to crashing in the Gopher shelter._

_Later on, grudges were held as Melty wanted to get back at both Yang and Kixx for all the stupid stuff they've done, with Yang still being obsessed about Yin's elimination and Kixx manipulating him just for fun, and Angel was seriously pissed at two members of The Experiments, Sample and Richter, for arguing with her._

_The most epic moment of the show came after a couple of weeks. After boredom started setting in, the Bass began to play a slumber party classic: truth or dare. After Yang defeated four experiments, he and Splodyhead remained standing. That's when Splodyhead gave Yang the ultimate challenge: to smash his photos of his sweetheart Yin! Yang wussed out, giving Splodyhead the win._

_Finally, after forty-one days on the island, the new "Bass Bombers" alliance of Yang, Melty, and Splodyhead created a plan to destroy the Gophers' signal. The plan ultimately failed, and the Gophers were finally rescued, which meant the Bass now had to vote someone off._

_Melty, Kixx, and Yang became the bottom three, and shockingly, Kixx was voted off by Yang as a plan to keep himself safe. Not the first time Yang needed to save himself from elimination..._

_This is our first double-digit episode. What wicked challenge is in store for the two teams? Find out right now on LAST! EXPERIMENT! STANDING!_

* * *

><p>"Good morning teams!" Chris said as the Gophers and Bass gathered by the bonfire area. "I have asked you to get out here so early in the morning because I have a special reward for making it through yesterday's challenge."<p>

"Wow, we actually get a REWARD this time," Yang chuckled to Clyde. "Ow!" A can of pineapples snacked him in the face.

"To help you recover from the challenge, I'm supplying you with a giant breakfast buffet!"

"Whoa, sweet!" the experiments said amongst themselves.

"Head to the mess hall and meet me back here in thirty minutes," Chris commanded as he pointed to his watch.

**[Chopsuey spun the toilet paper around with his hand. "Well, ten episodes and Chris FINALLY gives us a reward. I can only imagine what impossible challenge he has in store for us."**

**"A breakfast buffet? Sweet!" Sparky exclaimed. "But I can't help thinking that Chris is preparing something big for us..."]**

At the mess hall, some experiments started conversing.

"So uh, congrats on your win yesterday," Melty said to the Gophers.

The Gophers didn't even bother to look up as they stared angrily at their food.

"I mean come on, that was a pretty sweet victory."

Again, no response.

Melty sighed. "Alright Bass, I know you kind of hate us, but I think we can learn to work together and help each other win. We fight with each other way too often, and I think it's bad that we're this competitive. So let's stop all the fighting today."

The Gophers finally looked up.

"You know, he's got a point," Sample stated.

"Yeah, you're right Melty," Angel agreed. "I don't want all this fighting either. Let's make a pact: no fighting between teams unless it's strictly a required part of the challenge."

"Deal," Melty said as the experiments shook hands.

**["Ha, they just made a huge mistake," Melty stated. "I was just trying to get them on our side! Now we can work with them, find their weak spot, and demolish the f**k out of it!"**

**"I know what that little dragon twerp's planning," Angel said. "And he's about to learn a huge lesson in knowing your enemy."]**

"So guys, why did we vote off Kixx in the first place?" Spooky asked. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"We voted him off because he went against me," Melty answered. "What I say goes, and the first thing he did was exactly the opposite of what I told you guys to do."

"Yeah, but Yang's Yin obsession was pretty annoying—"

"'Scuse me?" Yang accused, turning around. "What did you say about me?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," Spooky replied nervously.

"That's what I thought."

**["Okay, Spooky proved that Yang is probably the biggest threat in this game now," Slugger said. "But I'm not gonna let him take everyone else down. If he wants to take out my teammates he's going to have to go through me first."]**

After breakfast, the experiments were full and ready for the challenge. Chris appeared, excited.

"Experi-campers," Chris said, liking his new terminology. "I see you guys have some not-so-friendly competition between the teams."

Melty grinned at Angel before she punched him in the stomach and grinned back.

"So this challenge will be way more fun! We've decided to pull our next challenge from the brand new TDI season, Total Drama Revenge of the Island! Walk over to the bay and I'll explain the rules to you guys. Now hurry! I'm just so excited for this!"

In the woods, the two teams discussed the challenge.

"Okay, so only two episodes of TDRI have been aired so far," said Stitch. "so it must be from the 'Truth or Laser Shark' episode."

"Sweet! I can't wait to discover everyone's embarrassing secrets!" Chopsuey replied. "Not like I have any secrets to reveal, ha ha." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, you mean like how you mistook wasabi for mint ice cream and ate a whole bowl before you realized it?" Sample teased.

The group of experiments laughed at Chopsuey.

"Come on, it was a simple mistake!" Chopsuey argued. "It could have happened to anyone!"

* * *

><p>After the experiments finally arrived, they stepped onto an arrangement of seats held up by pillars in the water. The seats were colored based on which team it belonged to.<p>

"Ugh, these harnesses are way too tight!" Yang complained.

"Well you can't always get what you want, can you?" Chris retorted.

Chris addressed the campers. "Here are the rules for today's challenge:

"I will ask you a series of totally embarrassing questions about totally embarrassing things you guys have done. If whoever did it admits it and presses the horribly wired button in front of them before time runs out, their team gets a point. But if not, this happens!"

Chris pushed a button on a remote and both platforms sunk below the water. The experiments screamed as a hungry shark was about to take a bite out of them, but the platforms rose just in time to avoid it.

"However, if the other team can correctly guess which member of the dunked team is guilty of whatever I asked, they steal a point. Guess incorrectly, and they get dunked! Also, whoever gets to five points first will get a special advantage in today's second challenge. Now let's get started!

"First off, which experiment fell over while attempting to lift a five-pound weight?"

The experiments laughed. Yaarp blushed and pushed the button, yelping as the button gave him a shock.

"And the Killer Bass get a point!"

"I'm not that strong, okay!" Yaarp argued.

"Moving on. Which experiment was pranked so hard in the bathroom by a fellow experiment that he fainted and fell into a puddle of pee?"

Once again, the experiments laughed.

"Come on Sparky, just confess so we can get the point," Angel demanded. She was really the one who pranked him.

Slowly, Sparky reached out and pressed the button. "Ah! Jeez! Okay, Angel came out of nowhere and surprised me and I fell down! God!"

"And it's one to one!"

The Gophers cheered.

"For the Bass, which experiment tried to fix a car by himself but accidentally got his leg stuck in the motor and got dragged for a mile?"

The clock ticked as Clyde blushed but decided not to push the button.

After the time ran out, Chris spoke. "Well, since no one's admitting to their guilt..." Chris pressed the button and the Bass platform went underwater. The experiments screamed as sharks with hungry expressions swam by. After about ten seconds, Chris let the platform rise again.

"Ah, c'mon Chris! Seriously!" Slugger complained.

"That's what you get for not confessing!" Chris explained. "Now to the Gophers. Which dunkee is guilty of the previously mentioned action?"

"It was Clyde!" Richter shouted out. "I was with him when that happened! I had to call the police for him to get rescued!"

The experiments laughed as Clyde continued to blush.

**["Richter? Yeah, he's a pretty tough competitor," Yang praised. "But let's see how tough he is after I start picking off him and his loser Gopher buddies!"]**

Chris spoke once again. "The score is now 2 to 1 Gophers! And here's another chance for them to score! Okay, which Gopher member did this after eating a bean burrito at a fancy Mexican restaurant?"

A fart sound effect played and the experiments laughed.

Suddenly, a button was pressed.

"It was Angel!" Sample yelled.

The experiments laughed again.

"Hey! Sample!" Angel exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Hey! You didn't get to steal yet!" Chris explained. "And you're on the same team! As punishment..."

The platform went underwater and after it had risen again, Angel was furious at Sample.

"You, are going, DOWN!" Angel threatened.

**["Sample is just this close to getting murdered in his sleep," Angel stated. "He's yelled at me, argued with me, and now he's publicly humiliated me. If we lose this challenge..." she drew her finger across her neck, signaling Sample was getting the boot if they lost the challenge.**

**"What Angel doesn't know is that I'm annoying her so I seem like someone who's easier to take down," Sample explained. "That way I can totally surprise her at the elimination ceremony!"]**

"To the Bass, which experiment has a secret compartment in his dresser back home entirely devoted to his girlfriend?"

Stitch quickly decided to press the button. "You guys should already know about my secret Angel stash. Come on, it was on our TV show."

"What?" Angel said, stunned. "You have a compartment devoted...to me? That's really sweet of you Stitch!"

The two experiments shared romantic smiles, but suddenly, Stitch was slapped in the face by Yang. "Keep focused Blue Boy!" he commanded.

"All right then," Chris said, confused. The Screaming Gophers are still in the lead, so why not let them extend their lead?

"Okay, which Gopher accidentally hit himself in the face with his tail while trying to kill a fly?"

After no one answered, the Gopher platform was dunked again.

"So Bass, who did it?"

"Duh, it was obviously Richter," Slugger called out.

"That is correct!"

"F**k!" Richter cursed after being given away by Slugger.

"Ha, seriously! That's lame man!" Melty teased.

"Hey, shut up! You're the one who hit his nuts while trying to grind a rail on a skateboard!"

"You know how to skateboard?" Spooky asked.

"I was...actually just going to ask which experiment did that..." Chris stated, bamboozled. "So just for that, the Gophers get another point!"

"What? Seriously?" Richter asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, way to go Richter!" Chopsuey praised.

The Bass groaned and complained. As punishment, their platform was submerged once again.

"The score is now 4 to 3 Gophers! Which team will take the first challenge? Find out after the break!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome back!" Chris shouted. "Where we last left off, the Gophers were in the lead with four points to three after Richter correctly answered a question I didn't even ask yet! Can the Bass score a comeback before the Gophers score the winning point? Well let's find out!<p>

"Bass, which one of your members once went to a Justin Bieber concert?"

Slugger started to blush and bite his lip.

"I see you blushing," Yang said to Slugger. "Push the button or you won't be seeing a million dollars anytime soon!"

Feeling threatened, Slugger pushed the button. "Ow! It wasn't my choice! Yang threatened to post those pictures of me at that Christmas party on Facebook if I didn't go with him!"

Yang's eyed shot wide open. As the rest of the experiments laughed, Yang shot lava at Slugger. He ducked and then apologized.

"You better hope your sorry butt that we win tonight!" Yang threatened.

**["Forget picking off the Gophers, I'm picking my own team off now," Yang explained. "I'm on a team of freaks and losers. They're all going home now. And they can all thank little Slugger for it."]**

"Now it's four to four," Chris announced. "If the Gophers can answer this final question correctly, the challenge is over. But I have to warn you, this question is MAJORLY embarrassing.

"Which member of the Gophers once got a plunger up his butt when he went to the bathroom after being temporarily blinded by Sparky?"

The experiments started laughing again.

"Felix! Felix! Felix!" the Gophers whisper-chanted to Felix. He was just about to press the button, then—

"Time's up!" Chris announced. The platform was dunked. Now if the Bass knew the correct answer, they would win.

"So who did it Bass?" Chris asked.

"Aw man, how are we supposed to know this?" Yang asked.

"I guess we're just gonna have to make a wild guess," Stitch explained.

Yaarp pressed the button and got shocked. "Is it, uh, Felix?"

"Actually, that's correct!" Chris announced. "The Killer Bass win the first challenge!"

"Yeah! Bass rule!" the winning team cheered.

"Now let's move on to the next challenge! Follow me back to the campgrounds!"

* * *

><p>As soon as Chris and the experiments reached the location of the next challenge, the experiments knew it couldn't be good.<p>

Chris spoke. "Welcome to the second part of the challenge: the mad skills obstacle course!"

"Oh great, we're on the cast of Wipeout now," Sample whispered to his teammates.

"In this challenge, you will complete a relay race through various obstacles. The first part is the Kickstart. It'll sure give you a boost! Next is the potentially life-threatening Cannonball Run, and the equally dangerous Wrecking Ball Alley. See if you can make it out with your lives at the Gangplank, which is constantly being gnawed down by our mutant beavers. Then you'll have to bounce your way through the painful hilarity of Double Trouble. Finally, in the Grand Slam, you will have to use ropes to swing into the giant baseball glove while avoiding the deadly bats. Whichever team finishes first wins immunity from tonight's vote!

"Now Bass, since you guys have two more members than the Gophers, I'm going to allow two of your members to not participate in the challenge. The two chosen will be immune from the vote!"

"Yes! Finally some of us get to relax!" said Melty, relieved.

"But here's the twist. The Gophers will choose which two will be immune!"

"Huh?"

"Gophers, discuss your choices at your cabin and then report back to me to reveal them."

* * *

><p>Back at the cabin, the Gophers discussed how this choice could help their strategy.<p>

"We should choose Yang," Angel explained.

"Yeah, so we can give him a sense of security before we finally give him the boot!" Chopsuey said aggressively.

"And then why not choose one of his alliance members to be dragged down with him," Angel said, in a slightly mischievous tone.

"So he won't have backup!" Felix guessed.

"Exactly!"

* * *

><p>By the time the Screaming Gophers had reported back to the challenge, Chris was growing impatient.<p>

"Good, you made your decision," Chris sighed.

"Yes," Angel explained. "and we have chosen Yang and Splodyhead to be immune."

"Good choice," Yang said, smirking.

**["We can only hope Yang doesn't pull some crazy move on us after this challenge," Felix explained. "That would mess up our whole strategy."]**

"Yang and Splodyhead, you can go relax at your cabins while the challenge commences, or you can stay and watch."

"We're going to stay and watch," Yang stated.

**["If we can get our teammates against us...just think how awesome it'll be when one of them gets blindsided!" Yang said with excitement.]**

"Now Gophers. Since you lost the reward challenge, you now have a disadvantage in the next challenge." Chris motioned to a box of glasses. "You will have to wear these!"

"Dude, come on! It's so blurry!" Sparky complained after trying on the glasses. "We won't be able to see a thing with these!"

"Exactly! But it is possible to make it through. You should just hope you don't die.

"Now for the matchups! Richter will battle Slugger at the Kickstart, Angel and Yaarp will race through the Cannonball run, Felix and Spooky will try not to die in Wrecking Ball Alley, Sparky and Stitch will take over the Gangplank, Chopsuey and Clyde will bounce through Double Trouble, and finally, Sample and Melty will try for a home run with the Grand Slam.

"Also, since this is a relay race, you need something to carry! Gophers, you get a gopher, and Bass, you get a bass!"

"Ew, it feels so wet and slimy!" Slugger said while holding his fish.

"Too bad! Now get to the Kickstart so we can kick off this challenge! No pun intended."

After Slugger and Richter had returned to the Kickstart with their animals, Chris began the challenge.

"Three, two, one, go campers go!"

"Okay, how am I supposed to get across to the—waaah!" Richter screamed as the giant boot catapulted him over the jump and towards the next stage.

"Huh, sweet, I made it!" Richter sighed. He ran to Angel and quickly passed over the gopher. "Go Angel go!"

"The Gophers take the early lead!"

"Crap!" Slugger whispered to himself.

**["Listen, you heard what Yang said," Slugger explained. "If we lose this, he's gonna vote me off. So I NEED to have my team win this. Hey, I'm not ruining my chance at the million."]**

"Hey Slugger! You call that running?" Yang teased from the sidelines. He wore sunglasses and sipped a smoothie. "You suck!"

Slugger growled. "Shut up, I'm trying!"

"Yeah, I can tell that huge honker of a tail is slowing you down," Splodyhead chuckled, he too having a smoothie in sunglasses.

"SHUT IT!" Slugger commanded.

After Richter had delivered the gopher to Angel, she took off running towards the cannonball run.

"OOOHHHH God," Angel said nervously as she approached the Cannonball Run. "Alright Angel, you can do this. You're a black belt in seven different kinds of martial arts, remember?"

She took a deep breath before running straight through the barrage of cannonballs. Despite having blurred vision from the glasses her team were given, she avoided the iron balls of death in any way she could, sidestepping or flipping to dodge them. Soon, she had practically finished.

"Yes! I did it!" Angel shouted in celebration. But suddenly, a stray cannonball flew out of nowhere and hit her straight in the back, launching her off the platform. She moaned in agony before she realized she had lost the lead.

As Angel was going through the cannonball run, Slugger had gotten up and started flying through the course, completely passing over the Cannonball Run without being hit by a single ball before passing his bass to Yaarp. He laughed at Angel as he passed through. Angel growled and raced after Yaarp.

"And the Bass steal the lead from the Gophers!" Chris announced. Can they keep this up, or will the Gophers shut them down? Find out after the break!"

As the show came back, Yaarp had already passed the Bass' fish to Spooky, who was trying to shape-shift his way through Wrecking Ball Alley, while Angel was still racing to pass her team's gopher over to Felix.

Spooky wasn't making great time in Wrecking Ball Alley. Just as the wrecking ball threatened to knock him off the rotating log-like platform, he altered his shape just in time to dodge it. Unfortunately, when the ball swung back again, he didn't shape-shift in time, leading to him being catapulted to the ground.

On the other hand, Felix miraculously managed to dodge every single swing of the lethal pendulum, constantly having to steady himself on the narrow platform. He made it through and tossed the gopher to Sparky.

"The Gophers retake the lead!" Chris shouted.

"Hey Spooky! What's green and can't dodge giant balls?" Yang asked teasingly from the sidelines.

Spooky sighed. "What?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"You!" Splodyhead replied. He and Yang bumped fists before sipping on their smoothies.

Sparky was nervous as he tried to jump between the platforms. But suddenly he remembered that he could turn into a living lightning bolt.

The mutant beavers below seemed stunned as Sparky flew across the Gangplank at amazing speed, clearing the obstacle in less than two seconds.

Stitch followed close behind, jumping across each platform carefully, but he soon came crashing down as the beavers gnawed away one of the supporting beams. The beavers held him captive.

"Hey Stitch!" Yang yelled.

"What the heck do you want Yang?" Stitch replied.

"You jump like a girl!"

"Yeah, a girl who loves beavers!" Splodyhead added.

Stitch growled. "Let go!" he yelled as the beavers prepared to eat him alive. "Don't make me go alien!"

The beavers still wouldn't let go, so Stitch did the only thing natural. He sprouted two extra arms and spines on his back and growled, reverting back to his alien, Turian-speaking ways.

"Stitch said to let go!" Stitch snarled, KO-punching one beaver before putting the other one in a sleep-inducing chokehold.

"Meega sorry," Stitch said before reverting to normal. "But you guys wouldn't let go."

**["Wow. That's the first time I've ever went alien on this show," Stitch stated. "And it felt good!"]**

Stitch climbed up the ladder with the Killer Bass mascot and passed it to Clyde, who used his chubby frame to successfully bounce his way across the butt-shaped platforms of the Double Trouble to meet Chopsuey, who had already conquered them. He passed the fish to Melty and watched as he and Sample faced off in the final obstacle: the Grand Slam.

"The Gophers currently lead!" Chris announced. "But can Sample be the first to overcome the bats of death? Let's find out!"

"Holy crap, this is gonna be hard," Sample mumbled.

**["Okay, I'm no baseball expert, but those bats are DEFINITELY not regulation size," Sample pointed out.]**

Despite his fears, Sample volunteered to go first.

"Here goes nothin'," he said before swinging to what seemed to be his own doom.

Sample managed to miss the glove by a foot and smacked into one of the bats face first. He slid to the ground, still holding the gopher. He slowly climbed up to try again, but meanwhile, Melty was taking his shot at the victory.

**["At first I thought I might as well throw the challenge to eliminate Yang," Melty explained. "But then I realized that we need to stay strong if we want to succeed in the game. We need all the members we can have."]**

"Come on Melty, you got this!" Clyde encouraged. "You can do it!"

Melty screamed as he swung down, but he didn't even come close to the bats and fell straight to the ground. He knew he should climb back up as quickly as possible, but then he realized—the bass was missing.

"Hey, where'd that fish go?" Melty wondered. He ran off to go find it. "Here fishy fishy, where are you?"

**[Yang held up the missing bass and grinned. "All part of the plan. He he he."]**

As soon as Melty ran off to find the fish that was secretly stolen by Yang, he was immediately criticized by the two immune experiments.

"Hey Melty!" Yang shouted. "You can't rope swing to save your life!"

Splodyhead quickly chimed in. "My grandmother could swing better than that! And I don't even have a grandmother!"

"Shut up!" Melty replied. "I know you're just insecure about Yin being voted off!"

Yang was immediately impacted by this and burst into tears. Melty smirked.

**["Yang's Achilles heel is STILL Yin. Who knew?" Melty commented sarcastically.]**

"Okay, I am winning this, and I don't care if I have the fish or not," Melty said harshly.

But as Melty turned around to return to the Grand Slam, he finally noticed—Sample had already finished.

"The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris shouted as the Gophers cheered and high fived each other.

"Aw you gotta be—come on, they already one!" Melty explained angrily to Yang. "You retards cost us the challenge!"

"No, you cost us the challenge," Yang explained. "We just helped. And I know EXACTLY who's taking the fall for it, 'alliance member'."

Melty gulped as he realized the ugly truth of the situation.

* * *

><p>At the elimination ceremony, both teams were asked to attend, for an unknown reason. But things were not looking good for the Bass. All the members were aggravated at Yang and Splodyhead for their taunts against them, and Slugger and Melty shared nervous glances.<p>

"Wow. This was a pretty astounding vote tonight, I must say," Chris commented. "But after this vote, we have determined that the lucky loser tonight is...Yang!"

Both teams cheered as they celebrated the elimination if one of their biggest enemies.

"But," Chris continued.

"But?" Angel asked, curiously.

"The Gophers chose Yang and Splodyhead to sit out on the challenge."

"Oh, duh, we are such idiots!" Angel yelled, embarrassed.

"Were immune, remember smart ones?" Yang asked, teasingly.

"So! Time to announce the OFFICIAL loser!" Chris announced. "But first, marshmallow time!

"Marshmallows go to Stitch, Clyde, Spooky, Yaarp, and of course, Yang and Splodyhead."

Melty and Slugger were the only two without marshmallows. Melty was especially nervous, since he had hardly ever been one of the bottom players.

"Melty and Slugger," said Chris. "Since everyone else voted for either Yang or Splodyhead, it is their two votes that are sending one of you home.

"Melty," Chris continued. "You cost your team the victory by having a 'friendly' chat with Yang after losing your team's mascot."

Chris then turned to Slugger. "And Slugger. You humiliated Yang on national television by mentioning out loud his visit to a concert by none other than this country's own Justin Bieber.

"I have to say, I think Melty failed the hardest today, but in the end, the final marshmallow goes to..."

Both experiments were hoping that they were the safe one. Both desperately wanted to stay in the game, and both desperately wanted to retain their shot at one million dollars.

"...neither of you! It's a tie!"

"WHAT?!" both experiments exclaimed in unison as the other experiments gasped.

"Melty, you got a vote from Splodyhead, and Slugger, you got a vote from Yang."

**["Even though I initially wanted to pin our defeat on Melty, I still wanted to stick with my 'kicking off Slugger for revenge' plan," Yang explained. "Heck, honestly I didn't care who got voted off, as long as I had one less competitor in my way."]**

Chris continued. "Now, since you guys are tied one to one, the only way to figure out who's riding the Boat of Losers is with a tiebreaker.

"Now Screaming Gophers , you may be wondering why I asked you to sit in on this elimination. It's because you guys will be helping out with the tiebreaker."

"Oh no," Felix sighed.

"Team leaders, come up here and draw a disk out of this hat."

Melty was the first to draw. What he took out of the hat was a disc with the Screaming Gopher logo on it.

"Congratulations Melty, welcome back to the Screaming Gophers."

The rest of the experiments gasped.

"No way," Stitch said in awe.

"Angel, your turn."

Angel also drew a disk with the Screaming Gopher logo.

"Congrats Angel, you get to stay with the Gophers."

As Angel and Melty sat back down on the same side of the seats, Melty grinned.

"Looks like we're on the same team now, teammate," Melty teased as he nudged Angel with his elbow.

"Stitch and Sparky, will you come up please?"

Sparky drew first. Again, it was a Screaming Gopher logo.

"Sparky, you're staying with the Gophers."

Stitch also drew a Gopher logo.

"Stitch, meet your new teammates, the Gophers."

Stitch and Sparky sat down with Angel, Melty, and the rest of the Gophers.

"Clyde and Felix are up next!"

Clyde drew the fifth straight Gopher logo and sat down with the rest of the new Gophers.

Felix drew next. But he was stunned. He had drawn a Killer Bass logo.

"Felix, welcome to the Killer Bass."

Felix was still shocked as he sat down with his new team.

"Yaarp and Richter are next!"

Yaarp was almost as stunned as Felix when he also drew the Killer Bass logo.

"Yaarp, you get to stay on your current team."

But Richter had drawn the Gopher logo.

"Richter, you also get to stay on your team."

"Phew," Richter sighed.

Next up were Chopsuey and Spooky. Both drew the Bass logo, and both were now teammates.

Then Sample and Slugger came up. Sample stayed on the Gophers, while Slugger retained his Bass affiliation.

Finally, the two immune experiments, Yang and Splodyhead, were asked to draw logos. Splodyhead still got to be a part of the Bass, but unfortunately for Angel, Melty, Clyde, Stitch, Sample, Richter, and Sparky, Yang had been switched to the Gopher team.

**["Yes!" Yang exclaimed. "Now I can finally do some work on the Gophers!"]**

"I hope you all enjoy your new teams!" said Chris.

"That was the tiebreaker?" Angel asked.

"Indeed it was!" Chris replied cheerfully. "And since Slugger's new team had more people switch over than Melty's, Slugger is eliminated tonight."

"Yes!" Melty shouted at the sky. "The new Screaming Gophers crush all!"

"What?! I can't be eliminated!" Slugger protested. "Come on, that was not a fair tiebreaker!"

"Chef, take him to the Boat of Losers," Chris commanded.

Chef grabbed Slugger with a giant metal claw and dumped the writhing, yelling mass of yellow into the boat. Before Slugger had anything more to say, he was gone.

After the shock of the elimination, Chris continued. "Well guys, I'll give you the rest of the night to settle into your new cabins. Good luck with your new teams!"

The experiments walked off, leaving Chris alone.

"Well, that's it for this crazy episode! Will the new teams affect the outcome of the game? Will one team be crushed underfoot while the other team conquers? And will Chef get to use his giant metal claw again on this show? Find out the answers to these questions and more next time on LAST! EXPERIMENT! STANDING!"


	11. Ep 11: All That Glitters is Gold

Last Experiment Standing Episode 11: All That Glitters is Gold

Last time on Last Experiment Standing:

An old favorite from Revenge of the Island gave a few experiments a run for their money.

In challenge number one, both teams were asked totally embarrassing questions and had to admit to their guilt in order to win, with the punishment for not confessing being possible death by shark! The Gophers easily propelled themselves into the lead, helped out by Richter, who correctly answered a question I didn't even ask! Unfortunately, it was the Bass who won the challenge.

Part two consisted of a potentially deadly obstacle course relay, with the Gophers choosing odd-men-out Yang and Splodyhead to be immune and sit out on the challenge.

After the Killer Bass losing, the two experiments were the target of the vote when they constantly taunted their teammates, but since they had immunity, Melty and Slugger were both up for elimination. After a tiebreaker that involved a mind-blowing team switch, Slugger got the boot for humiliating Yang on NATIONAL TELEVISION! Ouch!

Will the new teams have any effect on the elimination order? Will new alliances be made? And can Melty pull himself out of his bottom-two streak? 'Cause he is seriously sucking right now! Find out right now on LAST! EXPERIMENT! STANDING!

The experiments were just waking up to get ready for the next challenge, and already they were starting to get used to their brand new teams.

After settling into their new cabins the night before, some very cool things had happened.

First, as soon as the experiments stepped into the cabin, the bedrooms either automatically transformed to accommodate to their new owners, or an entirely new room was created or lost, depending on the number of experiments in the cabin.

Second, the experiments noticed that they were given new styles of clothing to fit their new teams. The Gophers got shades of green and the Bass got shades of red, and the outfits were either a variation on the old outfit (Melty got a green hoodie instead of a black one) or an entirely new one (Angel now had a light green T-shirt with leather gloves).

This morning, the Gophers decided to have an early morning party. The veteran experiments hosted, while the new members got to party it out. Melty, Sample and Richter provided their signature jams ("without Slushy holding them back" according to Melty) and the rest of the experiments were wondering why they still hadn't gotten a record label yet.

["Those guys can play," Clyde commented. "Yeah, they can only play other people's songs now, but imagine if someone gets a hold of some bootleg footage!"]

While the band was performing, Clyde took out his phone and starting recording.

Lucky for Slushy, the vocalist and bassist, he wasn't excluded.

"This next song is dedicated to our vocalist and bassist Slushy!" Melty shouted enthusiastically. "For being a complete jerk to all three of us and that's why we eliminated him! WOO! One, two, three, four!"

Meanwhile, in the Bass cabin, things really weren't as...loud.

"So I've called us all together for an unofficial team meeting," Felix, the self-proclaimed leader of the new Killer Bass proclaimed. The five members sat in a circle of chairs. "We have about a half-hour until the next challenge, so I thought this would be a good chance for all of us to know each other better."

The four other Bass members sat with bored expressions on their faces, some yawning.

"O...kay..." Felix said, continuing. "As the leader, and the oldest experiment here, I'll go first. My name is Felix—"

"Hi Felix," the other members involuntarily muttered, still holding unamused expressions.

Felix was confused, but continued. "Anyway, my special power is to clean up any nearby messes."

The rest of the group muttered in sarcastic praise.

"Well, would anyone else like to go?"

After no one volunteered, Felix made a suggestion. "Yaarp, why don't you go next?"

Yaarp groaned, then unenthusiastically trudged over next to Felix.

"Hey, my name is Yaarp, and I—"

"Hi Yaarp," said the other experiments, confusing Yaarp.

"I can produce massive sonic blasts with the horn on my head."

"Heh, I heard'a blowin' your own horn, but that's ridiculous!" Chopsuey muttered.

"I volunteer to go next!" Chopsuey shouted and stood next to Felix. "My name is Chopsuey, and Felix likes licking my butt every day!"

"What?!" Felix exclaimed as the other team members chuckled. "I don't do that!"

"And his favorite thing to do in his spare time is eating cow balls!"

"Wha—I don't even like—what's wrong with you?"

The experiments continued laughing, Splodyhead even rolling on the floor.

Suddenly, Felix became furious. "Alright, that's ENOUGH! Team meeting over! Now shut the heck up if you don't want to be eliminated tonight!"

The experiments were silenced as they walked off to get ready for the challenge.

"Alright man, you don't need to kill the fun," said Spooky.

"Hello campers!" Chris greeted. "Welcome to your challenge! To test your allegiance to your new teams, I hereby present to you the first ever Experiment Games!"

As Chris said this, Chef raised a white flag that had two linked rings, one green, and the other red, symbolizing friendship between the teams:

"This challenge is in celebration of the amazing 2012 London Olympics! There will be five different events. Your goal is to send one member from each team to bring home a medal from each event. The winning team is the one with the most gold medals, it's as simple as that."

Angel spoke. "Wait, so no bronze, or silver, or—"

"Nope. Just gold medals."

["Oh cool, nothing for the second or third-place winners," Angel remarked. "No satisfaction of even trying to get A medal."]

"Oh yeah! And I forgot to mention, today's WINNING team will decide which member of the OPPOSING team will be eliminated!"

The experiments' jaws dropped.

"Whoa," said Yang.

Stitch nervously gulped.

[This is PERFECT!" Yang schemed. "Now I get to vote off one of my former teammates without even trying to lose! How lucky can a guy get!']

["Yang thinks he has us cornered." Felix said. "But I'm onto that oversized geyser like detergent on a grass stain!"]

"Now, the first challenge is the uneven bars! Select one member from each team to participate."

["Of course I should go," Angel stated. "I'm one of the most athletic players on this team. This is a newly configured team right? So we need to get a strong start and destroy the Bass on the first part of this challenge. And I'm just the experiment to do the job."]

"Can I go?" Clyde asked excitedly.

"HECK NO!" Angel quickly replied.

["Oh yeah, of course Angel's gonna keep every acrobatically involved challenge for herself," Clyde complained sarcastically. "When do we ever get to go? She's so freakin' conceited!"]

"Yeah, so just because you're so 'talented' at 'everything'," Clyde replied, using air quotes, "that means you've got to take every challenge for yourself?"

"Yeah, why do we never get to do anything?" Melty complained.

"Jeez, this team just got formed and already you're complaining," Angel muttered. "Listen here. I'M the leader of this team, so I can do whatever I want! If we're going to beat the Bass, then I need to destroy them in this challenge!"

Angel quickly jumped onto the parallel bars and commenced to do her routine.

["Okay, first of all, I'm REALLY glad to have Angel on my team again," Stitch explained. "But Angel's been really...aggressive in this competition lately. Man, she really wants to win this thing! Don't get me wrong though, assertiveness is just what I love in a girl." Stitch sighed dreamily, staring into empty space.

"Yeah. 'Team'. As in 'I do everything for myself while all you guys are pawns helping me to the finale!'" Richter complained.]

As Angel performed, Chris and Chef, the judges, as well as the experiments, looked on in awe as she executed countless tricks on the bars. She backflipped, twisted, and turned. Eventually, it came time to stick the landing. Unfortunately, as Angel hit the ground she started to lean over, so she flailed her arms to gain balance.

"Well, it was good," said Chris, "but that landing's gonna cost you points. I give it a nine!"

Chef seemed to agree with Chris and gave her an 8.5, making her final score 17.5 out of 20.

The experiments cheered for Angel, despite still being angry over her taking over the event.

"Alright Bass! Time to pick a player!" Chris announced.

"Okay guys. Since I'm the leader, why don't I go first?" Felix asked.

"You know, nobody said you were the leader," Splodyhead said.

"Well nobody seemed to want to ELECT a leader," Felix explained. "So I elected myself! So, here goes nothing..."

Felix hopped up onto the bars and actually did surprisingly well. He seemed to flip and twist as well as Angel.

Then came one of the big releases. Felix was supposed to do a double backflip from the high bar to the low bar, but just as he was about to complete the second one, he smashed his face into the low bar. He moaned in pain as he hit the ground.

Chris laughed as Felix was still on the ground. After Felix got up, he and Chef judged him.

"Well, that definitely wasn't the best release I've ever seen, so I give it a five. Sorry man, you blew it."

Chef also gave him a five, making his score 10 out of 20, giving Angel the win.

"That means the Screaming Gophers win the first challenge!"

"You're welcome," Angel bragged to her teammates before receiving her gold medal.

["Of course I won," Angel bragged. "What other result could there be? I could win this entire challenge singlehandedly. Too bad that isn't allowed here."]

"So you're the leader, huh?" Chopsuey commented sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Felix replied.

["I really don't have high hopes for this team if our leader gets beat by seven and a half points because he can't do a double backflip." Chopsuey said.]

"The next event in our grand Olympic challenge is the 400m dash!" Chris announced. "Choose your players wisely. And here's a hint: you may want to pick the fastest people this time around."

"Yeah, we know, we're not stupid!" Yang suddenly exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Chris replied insultingly.

Yang rolled his eyes.

The Bass were having a hard time picking their player.

"Well, the Gophers are picking Stitch to go," Splodyhead noticed. "Yep, we're officially screwed."

"Um...I guess I'll go?" Chopsuey said as he started walking towards the track.

Spooky suddenly grabbed Chopsuey and stopped him. "Wait a minute Chops, I got a plan."

As Stitch and Spooky took their positions on the 400 meter-long track, Chris prepared to start the race.

"Stitch and Spooky!" Chris said. "Welcome to the second part of the challenge, the 400m dash! All you need to do is get to the finish line first in any way possible. Good luck! On your mark, get set..." Stitch and Spooky got ready to run for the medal. "...go!"

Stitch raced from the starting block, sprinting ahead while Spooky lingered behind him. He smirked, as it appeared that it would be an easy win.

But suddenly, Spooky morphed into the fastest man in the world: Usain Bolt. Spooky quickly moved ahead, leaving Stitch in shock.

["Cheater!" Stitch complained.]

Before Stitch knew it, Spooky was far ahead of him, and he crossed the finish line almost a minute after "Usain".

"And Spooky wins a medal for the Bass!"

"THAT was your plan?!" Yaarp asked. "Nice job man!"

["Okay, at least we're off to a partially good start," Yaarp said. "If we can keep this up, we'll be totally ahead of the Gophers!"]

"Bathroom break!" Yang announced. Yang rushed down to the Confession Can. But what he didn't realize was that Yaarp was just stepping out, so he crashed straight-on into him.

"Ah! What the what?" Yaarp said, slowly standing back up. "Yang? What are you doing here?" Yaarp realized what was going on. "If you want an alliance with me, I'm not giving you one!"

"Um, actually I just wanted to use the bathroom," Yang replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, okay then—"

"But now that you mention it, I think I do have an idea."

"Oh great," Yaarp muttered.

"How about your team throws the rest of the challenge and lets us win—"

"Oh-ho, no way Jose!" Yaarp quickly denied his deal. "I'm not helping you ahead in the game, not after all the people you've betrayed!"

"Wait, you didn't let me finish." Yang continued. "Your team throws the rest of the challenge and lets us win, and I convince the rest of my team to vote off Felix. I mean think about it. Wasn't he so boring when you had that 'team meeting' this morning? Do you really want to have to deal with such a cleaning-obsessed square anymore?"

Yaarp contemplated the deal. "Alright, deal. But I'm still keeping my eye on you, traitor."

["I know I shouldn't trust Yang," Yaarp explained. "He's a wheeler dealer. He forms alliances with everyone he runs into. And this time he literally ran INTO me! I am DEFINITELY not listening to him."]

"The third part of the challenge is the javelin throw!" said Chris enthusiastically. "It's simple. Take the javelin, throw the javelin, and try to get the longest distance possible. Now choose someone STRONG this time."

"Oh for Pete's sakes, THIS ISN'T HARD!" Yang shouted. "Just pick me already!"

"Okay guys, the Gophers used up their two strongest players already, so we might just have a chance at this!" Splodyhead said enthusiastically.

"I'll go," said Yaarp.

"Uh, okay...go ahead then, I guess."

Back on the Gopher side, things weren't looking too good.

"I don't care what you say, I'm taking this challenge!" Yang said proudly.

"No, this challenge is mine!" Richter replied.

"Look, this challenge is—" Yang stopped, as both experiments saw something strange going on about five feet away from them.

"Alright, seriously?!" Richter exclaimed, angry at Stitch and Angel making out in front of them. "We're kind of in the middle of an argument here! Could you guys keep it down? Like, permanently?"

"Yeah, you're making Owen and Izzy's romance seem private by comparison!" Spooky pointed out.

"Shut up, I'm the leader, and I can do what I want, remember?" Angel retorted.

"Yeah! What she said!" added Stitch.

"Oh yeah Stitch? Well just because you're new to this team doesn't mean you can slack off!"

"And just because you're a Gopher veteran doesn't mean you can boss us around!"

"You know, he's got a point," Yang explained.

"Shut up!" Richter exclaimed, knocking out Yang with one earthquake-powered punch.

"Don't pay any attention to him, Richter. He's turning into the next Duncan," Splodyhead told him.

"Watch it, plasma schnozz, or you won't be on the island, you'll be under it!"

"Oh, go drown in Lake Wawanakwa!"

Richter approached the javelin, but quickly turned back to use some of Angel's makeup to draw a mustache, glasses, and the word "owned" on Yang's face, much to the other experiment's humor.

"That's so going on Facebook," Sample laughed.

Meanwhile, Richter threw the javelin. It landed just short of the sixty-meter mark.

"Oh, for the love of Pete!"

"Come on, Earthquaker Oats!" Yang shouted.

Richter growled.

Next up was Felix, who wasn't getting too many good vibes from the rest of the group.

"Let's hope Felix doesn't call another meeting here." Chopsuey muttered.

But fortunately for Felix, Yaarp did think Felix was a nice guy (even if he did have some bland powers).

["Yeah, Felix the powers of a vacuum cleaner, but on the bright side he cleans up the cabins." Yaarp said]

Felix hits the mark, and hits it right on the money! A rousing shout roars from the gophers as he makes his way back to the others.

"Dude, how did you throw that far?" Yaarp asked.

"I threw a lot of trash to the curb in my time." Felix simply replied.

"Well, I think we have a winner here. The Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced.

"WHAT?!" Yang exclaimed. "No way!"

"Keep your magma under wraps, Yang! They won this round. Which means it's time for the Thunder Round!"

"Don't you mean the Lightning Round?" Stitch asked.

"Trying to stay original here." Chris replied.

Each group met at the high cliff at the far end of the island.

"Okay, this challenge will decide the winner. The chosen challengers are Splodyhead and Sample. The Thunder Round goes as it says."

"Say wha?" Richter said.

"You heard me. Your final task is to make rain and cause thunder by any means necessary. And have it send a bolt of lightning through the Earth."

["That's it. We're sunk. Sample is the same guy that can rock the world and more, how can I compete with that?!" Splodyhead thought.]

The challenge began, Sample thundered a rain conjuring beat with his keyboards like there was no tomorrow, while Splodyhead caused a different kind of rain: A plasma rain that rained across the island, burning any trees in its path.

"Well, I think we all know who won here: The Screaming Gophers!" Chris announced.

"WHAT?!" all the Killer Bass yelled.

"Are you crazy?! Sample actually made it rain!" Richter protested.

"Yeah, but he forgot to cause a crack in the Earth to finish the job. Splodyhead did that with flying colors. (Looks at burnt shirt.) And flying plasma."

At the campfire ceremony:

"Campers, there are only 7 marshmallows on this plate. The campers that survive are: Richter, Sparky, Stitch, Angel, Clyde, Melty… Campers, this is the final marshmallow, and it goes to… Yang."

"What?! You voted Yang over me?!"

"Yeah, well now we're even smart-aleck!" Yang remarked. "You lost the challenge, we voted you off! It's that simple!"

"Just wait 'til ya get voted off! I'm comin for you!"

Who will survive the next challenge? What will become of our favorite experiments next time? Find out next week on: Last Experiment Standing! Mclean out!


	12. Ep 12: A Dynamite Event

Last Experiment Standing Episode 12: A "Dynamite" Event

cowritten by dinoboygreen

Last time on Last Experiment Standing:

An Olympic race made experiments see the best and the worst that each other had to offer.

Some were underclassed, while those like Felix rose to the top. It all came down to a Thunder Round when the challengers had to make it rain. Sample tried his best, but was bested by a plasma raining Splodyhead. In the end they gave Sample the shaft, but I know how to get these guys on their toes. What explosions of excitement will come next in this episode? Find out tonight, on Last! Experiment! Standing!

We open on the Gopher cabin, still shocked over the loss of Sample.

"That oversized plasma cannon cheated! He cost us the challenge!" Richter exclaimed.

"Calm down, Richter. If we keep breaking down like this we'll lose all our team." Melty said.

"Well, one way or another we'll bounce back and take 'em by surprise." Stitch said.

Suddenly the soundspeaker screeches and says, "Okay, campers! Meet me on the docks in three minutes for a special surprise."

["Great. When he says 'special surprise', it just translates out to 'I'm about to change the game again.'" Felix groaned.]

On the docks, Chris announced: "Welcome, campers. Firstly, I feel a tad bored on the teams, so I'm dissolving them from this point forward."

["Perfect! Now I can ditch these losers and make my way to the top! No one will suspect a thing." Yang said with great satisfaction.]

"And also," Chris added. "I'm noticing that we're losing ratings fast after what happened with Sample, so I'm giving the audience four new experiments to mix things up. Presenting the Plasma Quartet!"

"The what?" Richter asked. "Oh no, not them!"

And there they stood: Experiments 617, 033, 609 and 544.

"Campers," Chris announced. "Meet Thresher, Heat, Plasmoid and Hammerface."

"Well hello living blowtorch and ankylosaurus wannabe," Thresher said to Melty and Richter in a mocking tone.

"And hello to you purple weirdo, living plasma cannon, hot ball shooter, and living hammer," Melty sarcastically replied.

"How's your pathetic band The EXperimentZ going?"

"Oh pretty well, much better than yours," Richter replied.

"What's the deal with you guys?" Sparky asked.

"Both of our bands were in a battle of the bands tournament back when we both started out. At first they beat us, but we got the wild card and made it all the way to the finals to meet them again. We ended up winning, so we've been rivals ever since," explained Melty.

"Whoa. Deep stuff."

"So you're the puny experiments I have to deal with? Pathetic." Heat grumbled.

"Back at ya Austrian Hot Tamale." Stitch replied.

"Oi, leave Stitch alone. We still owe him after what happened during that jailbreak on Gantu's bloomin' ship." Thresher said, waiving one of his spiked tentacles in front of Heat's face.

"Out of my way, puny cephalopod! You know I'm the head of this little team of ours." Heat replied.

"Sure, but where your head is I have no idea, Atlas." Plasmoid muttered.

"Good to hear from you again, Hammerface." Melty said.

"Same here, though sometimes I wonder about my friend's 'problem'." Hammerface replied.

"What's that supposed to mean, puny hammer?!"

"Come on, Heat. You know as well as we do that you're still going through anger management classes after what happened to Dupe." Plasmoid pointed out.

"Alright, enough chit-chat, campers. Time for today's challenge."

The experiments arrive on Boney Island, where Chris gives out the challenge of the day.

"Okay, this should be an easy one for you heat-based experiments. Your first task is to have two players make a makeshift 'shroud' of one of your fellow campers to burn.

You're free to choose your partner, but for the sake of argument, no water is to be used for this challenge."

["This'll be a piece of Belgian cake!" Heat said. "I'm called 'Heat' for crying out loud, how can these puny others match up to me?"]

["Heat thinks he's so tough, well it looks like I got a challenge ahead of me, and I know just who to team with…" Richter thought.]

So the teams were made. The first up: Richter and Melty.

"Okay, Melty. It's obvious that Thresher, Heat, Plasmoid and Hammerface are bound to join up, so we better form an alliance so that we don't get beaten." Richter whispered, shattering trees by slamming them with his tail.

"You got it. Anything to show that Austrian fireball launcher a thing or two. By the way, what's with his accent anyway?" Melty asked.

"While he was in anger management, he found some old Arnold Schwarzenegger movies and went nuts." Richter said bluntly.

With that the first half began, Melty burned the wooden shroud of Yang, but it worked too well and melted the whole shroud.

Meanwhile, some of the teams found their own ways of making fire: Felix and Yaarp tried to use flammable natural mixes of leaves and fruits on Bony Island to ignite their shroud of Heat, Spooky used Sparky's electric shocks to ignite a flame, even Chopsuey and Clyde were able t shoot fire from Clyde's mechanical arm. And Splodyhead and Yang's method was pretty obvious.

"I hope you guys don't mind that I helped you get here." Stitch called from a distance.

Thresher only stared angrily and muttered, "Sure, rub salt in the wounds you bloody idiot."

After the tally, Chris announced the results.

"Well, I think we have a winner here: Felix and Yaarp, for their inventive attempt at making a fire."

["I used to clean a cabin home for Lilo while I still on Kauai'i, so I catched on quickly n which thing are flammable." Felix said proudly.]

"But, this challenge is far from finished. The last half of this challenge involves a 'dynamite' result." Chris announced.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Thresher asked.

"Oh, you'll see in a moment." Chris simply said.

The experiments came back from Boney Island onto the beach.

"Okay, the final task in a dynamite throwing competition. Whoever can throw this dynamite filled cannonball across the lake onto Bony Island wins the prize." Chris announced to the crowd.

" Wait a minute. I thought there was a curse on Bony Island for those who tampered with the island." Hammerface pointed out.

"Well, we need to demolish the island or else Wawanakwa Environmental Protection Agency will have my head."

Our final few contestants stepped up after several attempts by the others.

First up was Richter, who used his thunderous tail to fling the cannonball across the lake, hitting the shoreline.

"Score!" Richter exclaimed.

Next up was Thrasher, who used his long tentacles to throw the cannonball smack-dab into the island, blasting a good chunk of the forests.

And finally there was Stitch, who threw the cannonball so hard, he practically, destroyed the skull-shaped mountain on Boney Island.

"Well, I think we have a winner: Richter and Thresher!"

"What?!" Stitch protested. "I destroyed the skull-shaped mountain!"

"Yeah, but you didn't destroy the whole thing, when it came to that, it tied with Richter and Thresher." Chris pointed out.

That night at the campfire ceremony…

"Campers, there are only thirteen marshmallows on this plate. And the survivors are: Angel, Chopsuey, Spooky, Yaarp, Thresher, Heat, Plasmoid, Hammerface, Melty, Richter, Felix, Splodyhead and… Yang."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! You guys voted for me?! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here now!"

"Well, no offense, but you were pretty much rubbing in the fact that we were still reforming." Hammerface pointed out.

"Well it's true! This isn't over yet you know! I'm coming for you Thresher!" Stitch said, being dragged away by Chris.

"Well , that's our episode this week, how will our contestants handle the next challenge? Find out next time on, Last! Experiment! Standing! Mclean out."


	13. Ep 13: Dear Diary

Last Experiment Standing Episode 13: Dear Diary

written by Djhero523

Last time on Last Experiment Standing, the experiments received a special surprise when they learned that the teams would be disbanded, and that they would be joined by four new players, in by popular demand: Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, and Hammerface!

The day consisted of a fire-making challenge along with a contest to see who could throw dynamite the farthest. Richter and Thresher easily won immunity, and it was Stitch who finally tasted defeat when he boasted of being the reason the new players were there in the first place.

But now, the contestants will be truly tested on their creativity and ingenuity. Which one will stay safe for another round, and which one will eat the others' dust? Find out right now on Last! Experiment! Standing!

Now that the teams were officially disbanded, all players had moved into one deluxe cabin that was bigger than both of the original cabins. In there, they had a huge party to get to know each other better.

But one experiment was surprisingly not up to partying.

Angel sighed, head in her paws.

"What's wrong Angel?" Clyde asked, sitting down with her.

"Stitch is gone," Angel replied wistfully. "I never even thought he would be eliminated that early." She sighed again.

"Aw, don't worry," Clyde replied encouragingly. "I know how you feel. When Bonnie left, I was so angry at Yang for framing her. But I got over it. Think of it this way: one of the biggest threats in the competition is out for good. You have one less thing in your way."

"Yeah, you're right. One less thing in my way. A huge threat is gone." Angel stood up. "And now no one can stop me baby! I'm gonna make it all the way to the final three! Nothing can stand in my way!"

Suddenly, Chris's voice came over the speakers.

"Attention campers. Challenge starts in three minutes, so move your sorry butts outside! McLean out!"

"Thanks for the advice Clyde!" Angel whispered, then she rushed outside.

"Don't mention it!" Clyde said, smiling.

["If you get past the overly competitive attitude, Angel's actually a really nice girl," Clyde said. "I'm jealous of Stitch."]

"Alright campers! Today's challenge will sure be exciting! In this challenge, you will try to create the tallest freestanding tower possible using whatever materials you can find on the island! Whichever team reaches the greatest height in one hour wins immunity!

"Now to announce the teams: Heat and Plasmoid, Spooky and Yang, Chopsuey and Hammerface, Richter and Melty, Felix and Thresher, Sparky and Splodyhead. Also, since there are an odd number of players, there will be one team of three: Clyde, Angel, and Yaarp."

["Those teams weren't that random by the way," Chris laughed. "I chose Richter and Melty and Clyde and Angel to be together. Just for the ratings baby!"]

"Now go campers go!"

The experiments ran off to make their towers, except for the Plasma Quartet. They secretly snuck off to the cabin to discuss their new plan.

Unfortunately, they didn't get by without Richter and Melty noticing what they were doing.

"Hey, Richter, what do you think the Plasma Quartet is doing over there?" Melty wondered.

"Hmm," Richter replied. "I don't know. Let's go check it out. Incognito."

The pair skulked into the cabin and hid behind the wall as the Plasma Quartet schemed.

"So everyone, you know how Yang snuck off with the EXperimentZ' instruments yesterday and gave them to the Bass?" Heat explained.

"He did WHAT?!" Melty almost shouted.

"Shh! Do you want them to hear us?" Richter said.

"Sorry."

Heat continued. "Well, I have a plan. We could pin it all on Clyde by writing about the event in his diary, then leaving it out for everyone to see. That'll be sure to get him booted!"

["Oh God, not this again!" said Richter, annoyed. "First you get Bonnie eliminated, now this? Yeah, blame all the stealing on Bonnie and Clyde just because you can. Seriously people!"]

The other Plasma Quartet members seemed to agree with the plan, all except for Thresher.

"Oi, Heat, I really don't think we should be doin' this," he explained. "I mean really, some people were a bit skeptical when Yang blamed Bonnie, and we could get in some serious trouble."

"Whatever, I think it's a good plan, and we're going with it. We meet back here in ten minutes to execute the plan."

Thresher sighed. "Fine."

"Did you hear that Richter?" Melty asked. "They're going to get Clyde eliminated tonight! We have to stop them!"

"We have to do everything we can to make sure Clyde gets immunity," said Richter.

"And we have to prove that Clyde didn't really do it. And I know the perfect way to do that."

Meanwhile, the other experiments were busy building their towers. Heat and Plasmoid were getting a solid start by using large books as their base. Spooky and Yang hauled pieces of furniture outside and painstakingly stacked them on top of each other. Felix and Thresher were using bungee cords to secure their tower to the ground, which Chris confirmed was not against the rules. Chopsuey and Hammerface were creating a gradually tapering tower by simply stacking smaller and smaller logs they cut with a chainsaw on top of each other vertically. And Sparky and Splodyhead used the refrigerator, chairs, and table from the mess hall to start theirs.

"Hey, Clyde, would you hand me that vase?" Angel asked.

"Oh, yeah, here you go," Clyde said, carefully lifting it up and handing it to Angel by extending his robotic arm. Unfortunately, Angel dropped it, breaking it into several pieces. She sighed. "We are never going to win this."

The team's tower was not going so well. The other teams had already taken up all of the good materials. Their tower had so far only stood five feet tall when the others' averaged about ten feet.

"Aw guys, come on, cheer up," Yaarp consoled. "Even if we don't get immunity, it's not like anyone is after us, right?"

"Well, the Plasma Quartet is after Clyde," Melty said as we flashed back to the cabin. "And these cameras look like they're about set. Now we can just go off and help Clyde's team while these things get the perfect evidence of Clyde's innocence."

Just after the two left, the Plasma Quartet sprang into action.

"Here's his diary," Heat whispered, holding the precious item up for the other three to see.

"Oh man, this is gonna be so good," Plasmoid said, excited.

Heat spoke out loud what he wrote in the diary:

"Dear Diary,

I'm still feeling the joy from when I stole those instruments and gave them to Yang so that he could give them to the Bass. It just felt so good. Have I told you already that I love stealing stuff? Anyway, I'm hoping that no one finds out.

Sincerely,

Clyde."

The Plasma Quartet then slunk off, completely captured on video.

"Alright Splodyhead, I'm gonna go off and get some stuff from the cabin," Sparky said.

About as soon as he had stepped into the cabin, he noticed something strange in Clyde's diary. He mumbled it to himself.

"Dear Diary, blah blah blah, joy, blah, blah, stole those instruments, STOLE THOSE INSTRUMENTS?!"

He ran out to alert the other players.

"Guys! Clyde was the one who stole the instruments! Look!"

Some of the other experiments rushed inside to look.

"No way!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Leave it to Clyde to steal something again!"

Right then, Clyde also rushed inside to get some materials.

"When the elimination ceremony comes, we are SO voting Clyde off."

Clyde stood motionless with a look of shock on his face.

["Oh come on, again?!" Clyde exclaimed. "I did not write that, AND I did not steal those instruments!"]

Clyde rushed back to his team.

"Guys, they're after me! They think I stole the EXperimentZ' instruments!"

"What?!" Angel exclaimed. "Not again!"

"We need to win, otherwise I'm toast!"

"We'll be helping you with that!" Melty said.

He and Richter had brought out a truckload of items for Clyde's team to use.

"Whoa!" Chris said. "Melty and Richter are putting their own immunity on the line to help out Clyde's team! Nice!"

"Thanks so much guys!" Yaarp thanked.

"Aw, just wanted to help out an experiment in need," Richter explained. "O'hana, remember?"

Thirty minutes left campers!" Chris announced.

Angel looked at Felix and Thresher's tower. "Alright guys, we better hurry. Felix and Thresher are already in the lead. And I really don't want Clyde to get out."

Both Clyde and Angel blushed.

["Alright, there's definitely somethin' goin' on between those two," Melty said, smiling. "I can tell."]

During the next half hour, Melty and Richter were constantly supplying Clyde's team with new materials for the tower, while Clyde's team hastily stacked the items on top of each other. Eventually, Clyde's team had taken the lead.

"Time's up campers!" said Chris.

Chris carefully observed the towers. "From the looks of it, Clyde, Angel, and Yaarp's tower is the tallest! And that means, their team wins immunity!"

But suddenly, a freak gust of wind came. The gust knocked over the bookcase on the top of the tower, sending Clyde's team into second place.

"And unfortunately, Clyde's team gets second place! Since Felix and Thresher's team now has the highest tower, they win immunity!"

"Aw come on!" Angel said.

["That's it, I'm toast," Clyde said sadly. "Goodbye Last Experiment Standing."]

At the campfire ceremony, tensions were high. It seemed as if Clyde was going home, and the experiments were preparing to say their goodbyes.

"Campers, on this plate, I have fourteen marshmallows," Chris said. "That means, one of you will be going home tonight. Since Felix and Thresher won the challenge, they both get marshmallows."

Felix and Thresher high-fived each other.

"But, there's a twist! The second-place team will also get immunity! And since that team happened to be Clyde's team, they are safe from the vote!"

Chris threw marshmallows to the team.

"What?!" the Plasma Quartet screamed.

"Yes!" the team said, celebrating. Angel and Clyde hugged, but quickly stopped.

Melty and Richter smirked.

"And here come the marshmallows! The experiments who are also safe are: Yang, Sparky, Hammerface, Splodyhead, Richter, Plasmoid, Spooky, and Chopsuey!"

Only Melty and Heat were left. Both were very unclear on who would get eliminated, and both were extremely worried.

"The final marshmallow goes to...Melty!"

"Whoa, WHAT?!" Heat exclaimed.

"Ha, take THAT you framer!" Melty said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know Heat!" Richter said. You were trying to blame Clyde for the stealing of our instruments! Yang was the one who really did it!"

Everyone turned to Yang.

"Alright, I admit it," he said plainly. "I stole the instruments, alright?"

"And we have proof too!" Melty said. "Play the video Chris!"

Chris pressed a button on his remote, and a screen played the full video of when Heat wrote in Clyde's diary.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Heat looked around nervously. "I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry that we targeted Clyde! This isn't even my real accent! I just really like Arnold Schwarzenegger!"

"So Clyde didn't do it," said Sparky.

"And I guess that means Bonnie didn't steal anything either," said Sparky.

"Wow, Clyde, we are really sorry for this whole thing," Felix said.

"For Bonnie too," said Spooky.

"Aw, it's alright guys," Clyde replied. "I'm over Bonnie leaving already. And all this was just a big misunderstanding. I forgive you."

"Well Heat," Chris said. "Time for you to go!"

"Well bye guys," Heat said in a plain American accent. "I've only been here for two episodes, but it was still fun." He got on the Boat of Losers and left the island.

"Wow was that a crazy turn of events or what!" Chris said. "Well, that's it for this episode! What insane misunderstandings will happen in the next episode, and will Clyde and Angel actually have a relationship without Stitch knowing? Find out next time on Last! Experiment! Standing! McLean out!"


	14. Ep 14: Perchance to Dream

Last Experiment Standing Episode 14: Perchance to Dream

Written by DJhero523 and dinoboygreen

Last time on Last Experiment Standing:

All sorts of secrets formed as the contestants split into two-on-two battles to create the tallest tower. The Plasma Quartet wanted to frame Clyde for stealing the ExperimentZ's instruments. Well, all except for Thresher, who secretly tipped off Richter and Melty who were eavesdropping on the Plasma Quartet at the time. Ultimately, the plan backfired and Yang was exposed for the weasel that he was; leaving Heat, minus a Schwarzenegger accent, to hitch a ride on the Boat of Losers. Who will be next to leave in this, a most nightmarish of an episode? Find out here, right now on Last! Experiment! Standing!

We open to the Plasma Quartet (minus a leader), pondering their next move.

"Oi, time to face facts guys." Thresher said. "Working with Yang wasn't our best idea."

"True, but I'd like to point out that with Yang's help we could've made it to the finals." Plasmoid pointed out."

"I don't know." Hammerface said. "Before we came here, I was looking through the previous episodes of this series just to get to know what's going on. There was something about Yang that didn't sit right. Like he was controlled to frame Bonnie and Clyde."

"Yeah, but by who is anyone's guess." Plasmoid said.

After the meeting, Hammerface and Thresher met with Melty and Richter unseen by the others to propose and important decision.

"Alright, this better be good you two." Melty said.

"Oi, it is. Me and Hammerface think Yang was forced to frame Bonnie and Clyde unintentionally," Thresher said.

"You sure on that? He seemed pretty interested in doing it to me," Richter pointed out. "I mean he actually took it seriously, right?"

"Yeah, but we suspect someone around here has brainwashed him with one of Angel's recorded songs to turn him evil, thereby doing all the dirty work for him/her," Hammerface explained.

"Interesting," Melty said, intrigued. "So what's your point?"

"We're thinking about merging our alliances until we can figure out who it is." Thresher said.

"Alright, but don't think we're not suspicious of you." Richter said.

"After last night, we're not that surprised." Hammerface said.

Suddenly, a loudspeaker blares from a distance.

"Alright campers! Time to see to your next challenge!" Chris shouted.

The experiments walked down to the bonfire sight where Chris explained the next challenge.

"Okay, this challenge is a more 'mental' one. Your task this week is a two-player each mission to beat the worst fear of one of your fellow experiments." Chris announced.

"Oh no, don't tell me-" Spooky said with a growing sense of fear.

"That's right, guiding you through this is this week's guest experiment, Remmy!"

And there he was behind Chris, experiment 276, or Remmy as he's often called.

"Greetings, fellows. Time for a challenge to send shivers down your spine and boil your blood!" Remmy said in his best Peter Lorre impression.

"How do you know him?" Sparky asked Spooky.

"Let's just say we've crossed paths." Spooky simply said.

"So how exactly will this work?" Chopsuey asked.

"Simple, Remmy will transport one of you into the other's mind to beat his/her inner fear. It'll be kinda like bonding, only a tad more dangerous." Chris explained. "And to up the suspense, I gave permission to Remmy to magnify your teammate's fears. As for the rules, they're a little bit different today. Everyone gets immunity except for the team that comes in last. The members of that team must compete in a tiebreaker to see who stays and who's eliminated."

"So, basically this is just therapy, but in a weird, twisted way?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, kind of," Chris replied. "Anyway, time to announce the teams! Clyde and Plasmoid, Yaarp and Felix, Thresher and Yang, Sparky and Spooky, Richter and Melty, Angel and Chopsuey, and Splodyhead and Hammerface! Choose which member's fear will be conquered."

With such the order was for Sparky to go into Spooky's mind, Thresher into Yang's, Angel into Chopsuey's, Splodyhead into Hammerface's, Felix into Yaarp's, Melty into Richter's and Clyde into Plasmoid's .

["This'll be easy." Spooky said to himself. "After all, I'm the king of fear. Fear is in my name for crying out loud! But I better be careful. Don't want to end up cocky like Heat."]

To show the team's progress, Chris installed a Remmy-Cam that recorded the events. The challenge started with Thresher and Yang, the heat in Yang's skull extraordinary.

"Oi, how do you stand being such a hothead?" Thresher called out.

"Very funny, squiddo. And if you must know, I deep-freeze pills made by Jumba to keep my head from erupting." Yang replied.

"How do we find your worse fears, anyway?" Thresher asked Remmy.

"Simple, I'll just open the back door of his mind. It's where all his deep dark secrets are hidden."

What Thresher saw as he opened up the door was a strange sight: inside Yang's mind was a vast jail, his main emotions trapped inside the bars.

"Oi, and I thought Chef Hatchet was a maniac." Thresher thought to himself.

"Hello, Thresher. It's wonderful to see you." said a yellow version of Yang.

"Um, hello, Yellow Yang."  
>"Oh, please. Call me Yang's happiness. Do you mind talking to the warden? He's a great warden, but he's been cooping me and the other's up for years with his partner."<p>

"Who's he?"

"He's sitting in a desk chair right at the end of the cell hall." Meanwhile, Sparky was having problems of his own as he kept going into Spooky's mind, which one could describe as if all the original Tim Burton movies got together and went crazy.

"What exactly is your fear anyway? I mean technically you're supposed to be able to become fear, so what is there to fear?" Sparky asked

"You know that saying that there's nothing to fear but fear itself?" Spooky replied.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, that's my fear!"

Unsure of what was to come, Sparky saw a small mansion on the top of a hill and walked up to it. As he approached, as pair of red eyes watched his every move.

"Heh, heh, heh. That fool knows not what awaits him when goes in." the creature snickered.

Meanwhile, Felix was already over his green head as he saw the terror before him: Yaarp's fear, which one can only be described as if an entire orchestra's instruments grew legs, merged together and was carrying Yaarp in a dress.

"Um, Band Kong?" was all Felix could say.

Though a confusing fear, Felix had a good idea of how to get rid of that oversized marching band. First, he grabbed the nearest plane he could find.

["If I knew anything about giant monsters that climb up buildings with damsels in distress, is that they always succumb to planes." Felix said confidentially.]

As the challenge continued, some fears were conquered, while some failed.  
>In the end only three minds remained: Yang, Spooky and Yaarp. And Felix, Thresher and Sparky were all facing hard times.<p>

You see, after Felix found the airplane, he flew high into the air and divebombed the monster.

Band Kong soon retaliated, however with a well-aimed blast from its trombone cannon, nearly blasting the right wing to pieces.

["I wish Yaarp was making that up, because I think I lost what was left of my sanity there." Felix said, facepalming himself.]

Meanwhile, Sparky had made it into the mansion, opening the door to find a darkened room, only lit by the opened door.

"Um, hello? Anyone there?" Sparky called out.

"Yes…" a voice hissed back.

"And I'm afraid there's no turning back."

"What do you mean?" Sparky asked nervously.

"I mean you're in my world now, and with Remy at my side I'll conquer this mind." It answered.

"What does Remy have to do with this? Show yourself!" Sparky demanded.

"As you WISH!" the voice screamed.

And in a flash of light a creature emerged: a shapeless, black vapor venting demon with an army of skeleton soldiers standing on either sides.

"Um, I think you're on the wrong set. The Rise of the Guardians is the next stage over." Sparky taunted.

"SILENCE! You are no more than a firefly compared to me!"

"And just who is 'me'?"

"I have many names, a few of which Voltaire sang. But more importantly I am Fear, a beast that many dread to see." Fear said sinisterly.

"So Spooky wasn't kidding. Fear is his fear."

"And my most trusted ally." Said a familiar voice, appearing behind Fear.

"Remy! You son of a b*tch! You've joined that Boogeyman stand-in?!"

"Correct, I have made a deal with him. You see I can control what is real in the mind and what isn't. So in exchange for him to be released, I get back at this treacherous green slime by controlling his mind." Remy cackled.

"But why would you release him? If he's released, he'll cause a never ending wave of fear wash over everyone on Earth!"

"Exactly! And since I was meant to strike fear into the hearts of enemies, this is a perfect opportunity. Or at least it was until Spooky stole my spot as the true experiment of fear!"

"Shall I torment him with his fear, Remy?"

"By all means." Remy replied.

And with a snap of the fingers, a giant electric transformer dragon flew and crashed into the mansion. With an electric roar, it charged at Sparky.

Meanwhile, Thresher continued his way down the surprisingly long hallway, accompanied by yang's happiness that he released from her cell.

"Oi, I've seen highways that are shorter than this." Thresher grumbled. "So, how long has the warden locked the lot of you here?"

"Almost ever since the battle with the Leroy army in 2008." Yang's happiness replied.

"Oi, I know. It wasn't a pretty battle. "

"Ever since then, the warden ordered a protocol called 'Project Lockdown', which was meant to keep all emotions hidden away from any of the public."

"But why would this warden do that?"  
>"He never explained, only saying it's for the best. And what's worse is his deputy, who gives out most of the commands."<p>

"Who's that?"

"Sh! Quiet, Thresher. We're coming close to the warden. He's sleeping now, but he's a light sleeper."

As they sneaked up behind the warden, they got a good look at his face: a black Yang in a sheriff's hat and carrying a giant nightstick.

"That's him. Yang's anger." Yang's happiness whispered.

["That has to be the strangest version of anger I've ever seen."]

And sleeping standing up against the wall next to Yang's anger was a bat-winged, saber-fanged version of Angel.

"Oi, I'll go and get the keys from around Angeryang's belt. When I get them, you release the prisoners and cause a mutiny." Thresher whispered.

"Don't you mean Yang's anger?"

"Well, I'm combining the emotion with Yang, you see to- Ah, no time to explain, just sneak next to the deputy and tie her up."

Thresher extended one of his tentacles, attempting to grab the keys, though the spherical shape of their ends left a lot to be desired. But he did, with the help of a broom near the end of the wall, grabbed the keys and snuck away to signal Posiyang (positive Yang).

As Posiyang approached the deputy, she covered her mouth and tied her with a nearby rope, unable to speak.

But the noise was loud enough to wake the warden, Thresher deciding to make a break for it.

He dashed to each cell, unlocking as he went.

Posiyang only had to yell out one word to have the other emotions gang up on the warden: "CHARGE!"

And with that, the warden was tied up too.  
>Meanwhile, Felix was running out of fuel in his plane, Band Kong climbing up a giant building, dressed Yaarp in one of Band Kong's cymbal hands.<p>

"Save me! HELP!" Yaarp screamed.

Thinking quickly, Felix turned the plane and charged straight at Band Kong, parachuting out of the plane. This was enough to set Band Kong off balance, dropping Yaarp right into Felix's lap and toppling the musical leviathan. It soon crashed down to the street below, sounding like a dying orchestra as it tumbled in the air.

Meanwhile, Sparky was in hot water as the electric dragon charged at him. It missed very narrowly, crashing into the door. Thinking fast, Sparky made his way up to the ceiling, attacking not the dragon, but Remy and Fear. Remy dodged easily, but Fear was not so lucky; getting hit by almost every bolt of lightning.

["I figured that either Remy or Fear was controlling that *shudder* beast, so if I got rid of Fear or Remy I'd take down the dragon."]

The dragon came back fast, though and absorbed the next series of bolts. It then proceeded to sap Sparky of his electricity, narrowly succeeding. Sparky plummeted towards the floor, but luckily his arm flopped a book onto the floor that activated the switch on the floor.

"You idiot! You've activated the self-destruct switch! Now all that's in this mansion will be sucked out, taking us with it!" Remy shouted.

Sparky, with what little strength he had left, crawled out the back door as Remy, Fear and the dragon were sucked out with the mansion out of Spooky's head. The last thing he saw was a spatula that transported him out of Spooky and back into the real world.

Sparky awoke to the sound of Thresher's voice.

"Oi, wake up." Thresher said.

"Ohh… My head."

"That was some fall you had back there." Richter said.

"What happened? Where's Remy and Fear?"  
>"In order: You skyrocketed out of Spooky on Jumba's mind spatula and fell to the Earth." Melty began.<p>

"You were lucky you survived the fall." Thresher added.

"And while I have no idea who Fear is, Remy was found and cuffed by Chef Hatchet on accounts of treason." Melty went on.

"Though since Spooky 's fear wasn't technically conquered, he lost the challenge. The bonfire ceremony is about to start, so you better get up." Hammerface said.

At the bonfire ceremony, they awaited the elimination.

"The last experiment who's not going home tonight is… Yang."

"What?! I How could I lose?! Sparky defeated Fear and Remy, we should've won!"

"Yeah, but fear doesn't count as a fear unless there's a name for it. And Fear doesn't count as a name." Chris said.

"But don't worry, Remy won't be coming back for a long time," Chris explained. "So! Since Spooky and Sparky lost, they must compete in a tiebreaker. The loser must go home!"

The tiebreaker turned out to be a pretty easy one. The two experiments had to run from the start line, grab a slug at the end, and bring it back. Sparky won easily, mostly because Spooky couldn't handle carrying the slimy creature. Therefore, Spooky was eliminated.

As Spooky waved farewell to his friends as he rode on the Boat of Losers, all Thresher could think was, "What was with that Angel demon? And why was she giving the orders despite being a deputy? Oi, I better talk to Richter and Melty about it tomorrow."

"And with that, the next episode comes to a fear-inducing close. Who will go home next time? Find out next time on Last! Experiment! Standing! Mclean out!"


	15. Ep 15: Do the Overdone Internet Trend

Last Experiment Standing Episode 15: And Do the Overdone Internet Trend

Written by DJHero523

Last time on Last Experiment Standing, the fourteen contestants faced off in a challenge for the ages. With the help of fellow experiment Remmy, they literally went into each other's heads to discover and take down their deepest, scariest fears! Though once rivals, the EXperimentZ and the Plasma Quartet merged their alliances to discover exactly why Yang didn't seem so serious about eliminating the other players, and if seemingly kind Angel had anything to do with it. Felix found out that Yaarp's greatest fear was, oddly, a giant monster made up of orchestral instruments, but with great precision and strategy, he easily took it down. But things were a little more deep for Yang. Thresher discovered why Yang was so angry all the time and found out that all of Yang's emotions had been locked up away from the public by Yang's own anger. Spooky's fear was, strangely enough, Fear itself, and eventually Sparky had to take down both Fear and Remmy after Remmy joined up with Fear to take over the world! In the end, Remmy was arrested for treason, and Spooky wound up getting booted off the island! Thresher, however, discovered some shocking clues about Yang's cloudy relationship with Angel that led us to ask: what does Angel have to do with all the eliminations? But we have our own questions this time: who will take the fall this time? And will we EVER have an episode as dramatic as the previous one? Find out, right this second, on LAST! EXPERIMENT! STANDING!

The experiments were having a tough time recovering from yesterday's challenge. Some had nightmares, and some couldn't sleep at all. When morning came, everyone was quick to discuss the crazy events that occurred.

"Man, was that last challenge crazy or what?" Melty asked.

"Melty, I think it's pretty clear that the challenge was COMPLETELY INSANE," Clyde said, shuddering.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep for a month," Sparky said, full of terror from what happened inside Spooky's mind.

"Oi, Yang, so why exactly did Angeryang lock up all your other emotions?" Thresher asked.

"I—I don't even really remember, to be honest," Yang explained. "But I have a feeling Angel had something to do with it, from that Angel-esque demon there."

"What?" Angel asked nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"Oi, we saw you in demon form inside Yang's mind!"

"What, no, I didn't have anything to do with—"

"Don't think we're not suspicious of you, Angel."

"Attention campers!" Chris shouted over the intercom. "Challenge begins now! Prepare to have some fun!"

"Did he really just say FUN?" Chopsuey thought aloud.

"Sounds too good to be true," Richter said.

The experiments got up to leave, and Melty pointed the "I'm watching you" sign at Angel.

["Oh man, I think they're starting to figure it out," Angel said with an edge of fear. "But I can't let anyone know. I can't tell anyone." She pointed at the camera. "Not even YOU."]

"Campers," Chris said. "Because of the terrifying nature of the last challenge, I decided today's challenge should be a little fun. You guys are all aware of the Harlem Shake?"

["Aaaww, no," groaned Chopsuey. "The Harlem Shake? That's probably the most annoying and overdone trend since Gangnam Style. If we're actually doing it, I'm going to have to kill myself.]

Chris continued. "In case you don't know, one person is dancing to Bauuer's 'Harlem Shake', and when the beat comes in, everything starts to get crazy. Here's an example."

Chris played a generic Harlem Shake video, which made all of the experiment laugh.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed that video, because that's today's challenge!"

[Chopsuey held up a gun hand symbol to his head.]

All of the experiments, except for Chopsuey, murmured in excitement.

"Today, you will be split up into two teams. Your challenge is to create the best Harlem Shake video possible using whatever props you can find in that pile."

Chris pointed to a large pile of random items sitting near the cabins.

"So, grab as many items as you can and try to make the best use of them. The team who makes the best video wins immunity and a special reward, while the team with the worst video votes someone off.

"Now for the teams! Team One is Melty, Sparky, Clyde, Chopsuey, Yaarp, Felix, and Yang! Team Two is Angel, Richter, Splodyhead, Thresher, Plasmoid, and Hammerface! You have an hour to make and edit your video. Now go, campers, go!"

The thirteen experiments raced off with their teams to grab as many things as they could. When they were done, they had about as many random items as you could name.

Team One seemed to have gotten the most items.

"Alright, so we've got a pillow case, a keytar, a Pillow Pet, a lamp, a banana costume, confetti, a bean bag chair, silly string, three boxes of donuts, a stuffed triceratops, a bunch of beach towels, seven pool noodles, a basketball, and a tricycle," Melty said as he went down his list of items.

"Oh, I know! One person can run around and spray silly string while holding the towel and pool noodles, one will ride the tricycle while dribbling the basketball, one can throw confetti out of the pillow case, one can dance around with the lamp while in the banana costume, one can eat donuts while sitting on the bean bag, one can play the keytar, and one can hold the triceratops and Pillow Pet," Sparky suggested.

"All right, cool! Let's get to it!"

"Uuugh," Chopsuey moaned. "I don't want to do this."

Meanwhile, the other team was formulating a clever plan for their video.

"Alright guys, what's our plan?" Angel asked.

"Hmmm, I got the perfect idea," said Richter.

Team Two had an idea they thought was so creative, it would blow Team One's video out of the water.

"Okay, so I start dancing, and just before the drop, Angel comes in, punches me in the face, and tells me not to make a Harlem Shake video," Richter said.

"All right, three, two, one, go," Splodyhead said, holding the camera.

Richter started swaying side to side and nodding his head, and just before the drop, Angel rushed in and pounded Richter on the side of the face.

"No! No Harlem Shake video!" Angel yelled. "God! This stupid Internet trend! Seriously, just stop!"

Angel walked away, with Richter maintaining a fake look of nervousness and surprise.

"Perfect guys!" Splodyhead said. "Alright, I think we're ready."

Although Team Two was already finished, Team One had argued about their video's plot and was just starting to film it.

"God, why do we have to do this?" Chopsuey complained. "The Harlem Shake is so stupid."

"Deal with it," said Clyde. "The Harlem Shake is today's challenge, so just go with it unless you want to be eliminated."

"If you hate it so much, just be the person who dances at the beginning," Melty suggested.

"Ugh, fine."

["Chopsuey's totally gonna wreck our performance with that attitude," Yaarp said. "If we can get him to at least try, we should be good."]

Team One's video was being filmed in the woods. Melty stood with a video camera, prepared to shoot Chopsuey.

"All right, three, two, one, go."

All Chopsuey did was stand in place, flailing his arms with the most unenthusiastic expression possible.

Melty stopped the music and sighed. "Come on man, actually do something."

"Fiiiiiiine."

Melty started the music from the beginning again, and Chopsuey started doing the Dougie. Right before the drop, Melty stopped the recording.

"Okay, now, everyone else come in."

After everyone had come back in, Melty played the music and started shooting again.

"Nice job guys," he said. He checked his watch. "Oh man, we only have ten minutes left. Let's edit this."

"FINALLY," Chopsuey sighed in relief.

Melty glared at him.

["Well, ANYBODY could be going home tonight," Melty said in sarcasm. "I just hope it's not Chopsuey. He TOTALLY doesn't deserve to go home."]

Meanwhile, Team Two was done and their members had returned to their cabins. Angel was writing in her diary.

"Dear Diary,

I think the others are starting to figure out what I did to Yang. At this rate, I could end up eliminated. But don't worry. I just have to eliminate everyone before they have a CHANCE to figure it out! MUAHAHAHA!"

"Hey Angel," Hammerface called. "The judging starts now."

Outside, Chris and Chef were awaiting the two teams, but mysteriously, there was also a third person. After the teams had arrived, Chris announced the figure's identity.

"Contestants, as a guest judge today, please welcome the winner of Total Drama Island, Owen!"

It was obvious Owen was excited. "Aw man it's great to be here! This is gonna be—"

Yang interrupted. "Let me guess: awesome."

"Yes! Awesome! Hahaha!"

Chris spoke again. "Now, Team One's video!"

Chris, Chef, Owen, and Team Two held their breath as the video approached the drop. As soon as it came, everyone burst out laughing. When it was over, Owen was nearly crying from laughing.

"That was hilarious!" Owen shouted. "I loved it!"

"Pretty good! But will it beat Team Two's video?" Chris asked the viewers. "Find out after the break!"

After the break, Chris prepared to show the next video.

"Alright, here is Team Two's video!"

Once again, everyone anticipated the drop. The members of Team Two giggled as they waited for what was about to happen. An instant before the drop, Angel came in and punched Richter in the face, causing everyone to laugh even harder than before. Some even ended up on the floor.

"So creative! And violent!" said Chef. "You guys read my mind!"

Chris was laughing too. "That was HYSTERICAL! You guys nailed that one! Alright, I think we've made our decisions. Owen, what video do you pick?"

"I pick Team One! That one was awesome!" Owen enthusiastically replied. "The beginning was lacking a little. But I don't care! I loved it!"

"Chef, your choice?"

"Team Two," said Chef, assuredly. "Definitely."

"Well, I guess I'm the swing vote!" Chris said, grinning. "I'm giving this one to…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Team Two!"

Team One cried out in disappointment, while Team Two celebrated.

"Team One, the Campfire Ceremony awaits!" said Chris.

["Seriously, do I even need to remind you who I'm going to vote for?" Melty asked with an edge of anger.]

At the Campfire Ceremony, everyone seemed annoyed at their loss, and were happy that a certain experiment was going home.

"Team Two, I am ashamed to say your video was no match for Team Two's", Chris said to the dismayed team. "Now to announce who gets marshmallows. The first marshmallow goes to Sparky."

Sparky caught the marshmallow and grinned.

"And the others go to Angel, Felix, and Yaarp."

Only Melty and Chopsuey were left.

"The final marshmallow goes to...Melty."

"Wait, what?" Chopsuey asked, surprised. "Why are you voting me off?"

"Dude, you hardly even tried during that video," Melty explained.

"So, what's your point?"

"We LOST because of you," said Sparky.

Chopsuey sighed. "Who knew a stupid Internet trend would end up getting me eliminated?" He sadly walked onto the Boat of Losers and left the island.

"You're lucky we didn't vote YOU off tonight," Melty said to Angel, still suspicious of her. "F**kin' B*TTTCCCHH."

"Haha, now THAT was fun!" Chris exclaimed joyfully. "We're down to twelve competitors! What crazy surprises await them on the next episode? Find out next time on LAST! EXPERIMENT! STANDING! McLean out!"


	16. Ep 16: All World War One Flying Aces

Last Experiment Standing Episode 16: All World War One Flying Aces

written by dinoboygreen, edited by DJhero523

Last time on Last Experiment Standing, suspicions rose up as Melty, Richter, Hammerface and Thresher begin to suspect Angel as the cause of Yang's villainy. And the challenge didn't improve the mood, with a Harlem Shake challenge that frustrated the crap out of most. In the end, the challenge was judged by classic player Owen, myself and Chef and ultimately ended Chopsuey's career on this show. So with tensions going thin, how far can we take them? Find out right here, right now on Last! Experiment! Standing!

We open to Angel logging in her diary.

*Dear diary, I have officially found my next four enemies; Thresher, Hammerface, Richter and especially Melty! I gotta eliminate them before anyone else gets any ideas. Cackle heartedly.*

Unknown to her, cameras were monitoring her every move.

["Heh, heh. This is going to make for great ratings!" says a voice in a suspiciously shadowed confessional.]

We cut to Richter, Thresher, Hammerface and Melty discussing battle plans.

"Okay, I've charted down the series of suspects of who's responsible. Sparky didn't do it, we all know we didn't do it," Melty began.

"Chopsuey left, so that's out. Clyde wouldn't want to eliminate Bonnie so that can't be it," Hammerface went on.

"Yaarp and Felix are too nice to try this, so the only two left are Splodyhead and Angel," Thresher finished.

"Alright, we'll split up when the challenge starts. Richter, you and I will interrogate Angel and Thresher, you and Hammerface will approach Splodyhead."

"Oi, you got it. One way or another, we'll get the blighter for putting our friends in a barney."

"A what?" Richter asked.

"You know, a barney? A barney rubble? Trouble! It means trouble!"

"Then why don't you just say trouble?" Hammerface asked.

"I don't know! It's a cockney thing! It's just how I talk."

Suddenly, a megaphone blared near the beach.

"Alright, campers! Meet me at the top the top of the cliff for this week's challenge!" Chris ordered.

The remaining campers made their way to the tallest cliff on the island as Chris explained today's challenge.

"Okay, guys. This week's challenge is a throwback to a certain dog. One that used to fight with a WWI German pilot."

"Dog? What, you mean that silent dog from the Peanuts comics?" Felix asked.

"You catch on quickly, Felix. And he's right. Today's challenge is an all-out dogfight against our Red Baron. You will have to battle each other until there is only one team left, and if they can beat the Red Baron, they win invincibility! The losers will be in a fate-deciding challenge after the dogfight. Your planes await the teams! Oh, and just to make things interesting, I've asked one of our older contestants to play the Red Baron. Campers, meet long-time contestant on Total Dramas World Tour, Action, and Island, Izzy!"

"Oh, no!" Angel, Splodyhead, and Richter said.

Just then, Izzy swung down to the ground.

["I'm not questioning about Izzy," Melty said, facepalming himself. "I only ask this: where did the vine come from?"]

"Hi you strange creatures. You know you look so cool; and you look just like a couple of mutated beavers I found around in the woods," Izzy said, her eyes twitching.

["Oh, it's going to be one of those episodes, huh?" Yaarp said. He looked straight at the camera. "Be afraid, folks. Be very afraid."]

The challenge began, the planes used were resembling what was used in World War One. With the duos assembled (Splodyhead and Clyde, Angel and Yang, Richter and Hammerface, Sparky and Plasmoid, Melty and Thresher, and Yaarp and Felix), the planes took flight. Armed on the planes were two mini-newspaper-launching machine guns, and the paper literally started to fly.

["We're launching newspapers?" Hammerface asked himself. "What is this, a rejected MacGuyver plane?]

As the challenge continued, Izzy had surprisingly good aim, as she kept firing straight at the sides of the planes.

["This is such a great change of pace! I learned how to fire in a plane from my great grandpa, who worked in WWII as a pilot. Boy I take a lot from him. He was considered insane after the war, and he too could swing on vines." Izzy said.]

Izzy had such good aim that only Angel, Thresher and Splodyhead's planes were left. Izzy was quick and narrowly shot down Thresher's plane.

["Oi, she's a bloody sharp-shooter! What does she think this is, American Gladiators?" Thresher thought to himself.]

Unknown to anyone there, Angel secretly sung her song to Yang and he pointed out where Splodyhead's weak point on the plane. They both shot Splodyhead and Clyde out of the sky, leaving themselves wide open to a direct hit by Izzy.

"Curse you, you crazy bird!" Angel screamed as they plummeted to the ground.

Thresher acted quickly, the duo dodging every last one of her shots. At this point, Izzy ran out of ammo, leaving her defenseless to an onslaught of newspapers.

"The winners: Thresher and Melty!" Chris announced.

They high-fived each other (or rather, high-fived/high-maced-tentacled each other) and alliance member Richter body-slammed Melty, inadvertently knocking him to the ground.

Chris continued. "As for the rest of you, the big deciding point is here: the Thunder Round!"

"Don't tell me: another rain-making challenge?" Plasmoid asked.

"Nope, this time it's a mini re-enactment of the infamous sinking of German battleship The Bismark!"

"The wha-?" Yaarp asked.

"The Bismarck. You know, the ship that was launched in 1941? Narrowly took down the British fleet for a week?" Felix explained.

"Since when do you know about World War history?" Splodyhead asked.

"Well, I was cleaning an old library back on Kuai'I and found an old history book."

For this Thunder round, the four losers made their way to Lake Wawanakwa. The five ship-colored canoes were on the shore.

"For the Thunder Round, the pairs must battle it out by launching their torpedoes at the other pairs in order to sink their ships. The crew of the last ship standing will also win immunity!"

"Well, where are the torpedoes?" Sparky asked.

"HERE are your torpedoes," Chris said as he threw the "torpedoes" at the four pairs.

"This is a box of swordfish! What the Hellfire are we supposed to do with this?!" Yang demanded.

"Well, we couldn't use real torpedoes due to safety violations, so we had to improvise."

["I feel like we're on a lost Mad-Lib. It makes just as much sense!" Clyde said.]

The tiebreaker began, the canoes bearing a jet engine on the end. To fire the torpedoes, the sides of the canoes were armed with mini-catapults. Their speed was fast, but the swordfish were launched just as fast. Yang and Angel seemed to be dominating the competition. They appeared to be the clear winners, but Splodyhead and Clyde blindsided them and sank their ship. They high-fived, leaving themselves open to a blow from Richter and Hammerface, now the winners.

"Once again the Plasma Quartet wins immunity!" Chris exclaimed.

["Wow, they're good," Angel admitted. "Maybe a little TOO good. But Yang and I can take care of that!" She laughed maniacally.]

At the campfire ceremony, only one marshmallow remained.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. And it rightfully goes to… Clyde."

"What?! But I made sure that Clyde got eliminated!" Yang protested.

"Yeah, but there was one vote that tied against Clyde leaving. Sorry, Yang."

As Splodyhead trudged off to the Boat of Losers, Thresher, Richter, Hammerface and Melty snuck back into hiding.

"Well, that settles it. Angel's responsible for all this." Melty concluded.

"Yeah, but how do we confront her?" Hammerface asked.

"Leave that to me." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Richter demanded.

"Relax guys." The voice said.

And who should appear but the queen of mean herself, Heather, the antagonist of Total Drama Island and the winner of Total Drama World Tour.

"Heather? Two things: Firstly, what are you doing here? And more importantly, why are you helping us?" Hammerface asked.

"In order, I snuck here when Spooky left the island, and I know Angel's dirty little secret."

"We kinda figured that out. She brainwashed Yang," Melty said.

"No, red menace. There's one part you've overlooked: The reason for her to be doing this at all."

"Well, what is it?" Thresher asked.

"I don't know, but I do know you need help. Besides, anything to help The Plasma Quartet."

Chris spoke. "And thusly, another high-flying adventure comes to a close. Will Angel's little secret be revealed? Find out next time on Last! Experiment! Standing! McLean out!"


	17. Ep 17: The Insider's Guide

Last Experiment Standing Episode 17: The Insider's Guide

written by dinoboygreen

Last time on Last Experiment Standing:

A high-flying challenge left most of our contestants completely grounded. With Izzy as the Red Baron, only three planes remained: Clyde and Splodyhead's, Thresher and Melty's, and Yang and Angel's. Yang pointed out the weaknesses of Clyde's controls and Angel shot them out of the sky, only to be shot down by Izzy. Ultimately, the two losers came to a standstill as they re-enacted the infamous Bismarck sinking. In the end, it was Splodyhead who sunk big-time and leaves us with but 11 experiments to survive the night. And a little help came in the form of Heather; a long-time fan of the Plasma Quartet. What will become of our competitors? Who will become the next loser? And what does Heather have planned for the soon-to-be betrayer Angel? Find out right here and now on Last! Experiment! Standing!

We open deep in the Bass cabin, where the Plasma EXperimentZ (The official name for their alliance) discuss their plans.

"Oi, now that we have you, what exactly will you be doing?" Thresher asked.

"Simple. You know that Yang's mind is no more than a prison?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I have a feeling that Angel has her own inner demons to fight."

"What makes you say that?" Melty asked.

"I tampered with one of the confessional tapes and found this."

Heather placed the tape into the VCR and found a strange figure in the shadows. Though tall, she looked nothing like the majority of the old contestants.

["Heh, the foolish little love-monger won't know what hit her! This'll teach those backstabbing experiments not to ruin MY chances at the big time."] She snickered.

"Who in the name of Scar was that?" Richter asked.

"No idea, but I got a pretty good suspect." Heather replied.

["I haven't seen anything this confusing since Memento!" Melty said.]

Meanwhile, we cut to Plasmoid who was having his own suspicions on what's been happening over the past few weeks.

["Last week was unbelievably uncanny. First Bonnie gets eliminated, then Clyde getting framed and now Splodyhead's elimination? I have a feeling that there's more to this than I gave Angel or Yang credit." Plasmoid said.]

Unknown to him, Angel was watching behind the confessional.

"Oh, is that so? Well I'll soon see to that." Angel said deviously.

As the horn blared for this week's challenge, the surviving contestant made their way to the stage they used for the talent show.

Meanwhile, Heather slunk off into the woods, determined to find the figure from the confessional.

"Alright, campers, this challenge is a real stomach turner: Your two tasks this week is to venture inside a human body and capture this week's guest star, Experiment 222 himself, Poxy."

While microscopic, he soon grew in size to about the height of Spooky.

"Hiya guys. It's time my soon-to-be little friends, my soon-small friends. Your next stardate begins in just a few minutes." Poxy said, who sounded oddly enough like he was mimicking every William Shatner performance ever produced.

"Great seeing you two, cousin." Sparky said. "Though could you please lay off on the Shatner? I know you're a fan, but two famous people impersonating experiments are enough for one season."

"Darn it, Sparky. I'm a doctor, not a promise keeper."

["His Bones performance is not better." Said Sparky.]

"Now, for the challenge subject in question, we've volunteered former contestant Cameron to assist in our victim- I mean other volunteer Chef." Chris went on.

At that moment, Chef was lying in a bed on wheels, being wheeled over to the experiments.

"I don't get paid enough for this, man." Chef grumbled.

"So how exactly will this work?" asked Clyde.

"Simple: first we use this shrink ray Jumba sent us to shrink you all down to microscopic size. We will inject you into Chef and you will have one hour to try and capture Poxy. The first one to capture Poxy in one of these containers wins invincibility."

With the challenge underway, Jumba personally came via the Boat of Losers to oversee the challenge.

"Alright, shrinking is under way now. Everyone be holding on to hats and glasses." Jumba said.

With but a millisecond, each mini dune buggy was in a needle.

"So this isn't going to hurt right?" Chef said.

"Of course. Tried it out on 626 and little girl and came out unscathed." Jumba assured.

The needles inject all at once with an appropriate, "Ow! You said it wouldn't hurt, man!"

"Is not hurting me." Jumba said with a smirk.

The dune-buggies were in position, with Poxy given a ten minute head start.

Meanwhile, Heather was still in the woods, gathering evidence to the mystery of the treacherous Angel.

"This'll be a cinch." Heather whispered to herself.

But the wildlife around her proved it to be anything but. Mutant beavers began to gang up, raccoons coming in on every side. Screaming, she ran into an open cave to be greeted by a never-ending raid of bats. But who is behind this little trap of animals?

["Well, I think this shadowing has done its purpose. And that those shirts baited with ribeye jewels are working like a charm." she said.]

The tension only built from there, and so did Heather's determination.

["If there's one thing I learned from mysteries, it's that if you're being trapped constantly, chances are that you're unbelievably close to the criminal." Heather said.]

Meanwhile, the contestants were having problems of their own: Poxy was too Hoover Dam slippery!

"This is getting ridiculous," Hammerface said. "Don't this have a hyper-speed?"

Angel, Clyde and Yang were driving at a breakneck pace, grabbing at Poxy at every chance they had. Only to grab a few parts of bones, even an appendix at one point.

["I haven't seen anything this slimy since Remy." Yang said.]

Despite this, it was Thresher, Richter and Sparky that had the most luck.

"You know, they say to know a guy you have to walk a mile in their shoes." Richter said.

"Right. So?" Sparky asked.

"So, I wonder what they say about driving a mile in their intestines."

"What else? To know a man's diet." Thresher replied.

Everyone was doing well, considering the challenge, but one buggy didn't seem to be doing well: Plasmoid, Melty and Hammerface's.

["I had a feeling that Plasmoid was on to my plan, so I took the liberty of disabling his navigational equipment.]

It literally came to a head when they came to Chef's skull, where Poxy was finally cornered.

"Déjà vu." Poxy said to himself.

Meanwhile, Heather found a large cave deep in the heart of the forest.

But there was not one set of footprints/shoeprints in that cave: There were also wheel tracks.

["Well, I had a feeling that Courtney was behind this, but now there's four of them!" Heather exclaimed.]

Back in Chef's head, Cameron guided them on cautions about the brain cavity.

"Okay, guys. Whatever you do, don't hit the brain. At the speed you're all going, and at the ten minutes left on the clock, it could shut down Chef's entire nervous system." Cameron warned.

"No problem." Richter replied. "Poxy doesn't have anywhere left to run, anyway."

Eventually, Poxy was cornered at the far end of Chef's head, but the one who actually captured Poxy was the two-person buggy driven by Yaarp and Felix.

And just in time. Immediately taking a direct route through the ear, they all escaped Chef long enough for the shrinking to wear off.

"The winners: Felix and Yaarp!" Chris announced.

"YEAH!" both Yaarp and Felix said high-fiving accordingly.

At the campfire ceremony, only ten marshmallows remained.

"And the ones who are safe are: Clyde, Angel, Yang, Thresher, Hammerface, Felix, Yaarp, Richter, Melty and…" Chris said, pausing for dramatic effect.

The only two left were Sparky and Plasmoid. Both were shaking in their seats as Chris looked suspiciously at the two.

"…Sparky." Chris finished.

Plasmoid hung his head lower than it already was, and scuttled his way back to the Boat of Losers with Jumba.

Back with the Plasma EXperimentZ, Heather reported on what she discovered.

"Oi, wait a minute. Are you telling me that FOUR people are responsible for this?" Thresher asked.

"Not only that, but two of them are on wheels." Heather replied.

"Then I have a pretty good idea on what's going on." Said a voice.

"Who's there this time?" Melty asked.

Out stepped Sparky.

"I thought Plasmoid getting eliminated was a bit too strange so I went around seeing if anyone had any idea. I couldn't help but overhear your plans." Sparky explained.

And with a new member of the Plasma EXperimentZ, the suspicions rise once more. Who will be revealed as the enemy? Who will revert to good? Who will renew my contract? Find out next time on Last! Experiment! Standing! Mclean out!


	18. Ep 18: The Last Bio-Dome Crusade

Last Experiment Standing Episode 18: The Last Bio-Dome Crusade

Written by dinoboygreen

Last time on Last Experiment Standing:

A real up-chucker episode gave way to some unexpected turns. Heather attempted to find the hideout of the culprit behind Yang and Angel's behavior. Only to find not one, not two, not even three, but FOUR culprits. Two of which on wheels. The tide turned in favor of Felix and Yaarp after an inside challenge through Chef's innards to capture fellow experiment Poxy. And in honor of the ten survivors, we have a special challenge set up this week in the most strange of episodes on Last! Experiment! Standing!

We open to a strange surprise: no one is in their cabins. And it's not long before the experiments discover this as well. As waking up, panic began to ensue. But soon realized that they are indoors, but not their own.

"What's going on here? Where are we?" asked Yaarp in a panicked state. So nervous was he that he emitted a sonic blast so loud it nearly broke the glass.

"This is no time to panic, guys." Melty said.

"Eh?" asked Thresher.

"This is no time to panic." Melty repeated.

"What?" Richter asked.  
>"THIS IS NO TIME TO PANIC!" Melty yelled in Richter's ear.<p>

"Well, what are we doing here?" Yang asked.

Before anyone could answer, a voice blared outside.

"Good morning, campers! And congrats to the experiments who've survived to the final ten." Chris said.

"Chris Mclean, you better have a good explanation for trapping us here!" Yang yelled.

"Oh, there is. In honor of the final ten, I have decided to put two teams against each other. Your opponents are captured and arriving right now."

And with that, the roof opened to reveal a helicopter containing the final ten of Total Drama Island.

"How the Hulk did you get these guys? Last I heard they were cameos in Revenge of the Island." Felix asked.

"Yeah, but I took the liberty of using our trained interns fill each of their houses with knock-out gas."

"How the heck do these guys stand this?" Clyde asked. "He's a hack, a host and a stalker."

"I think it's best to not wonder about this. Ours is not to question why." Melty answered.

"And finally, in honor of all that has existed on this franchise or ever will franchise, I have made this Bio-Dome-esque facility complete with mutated animals, grizzly bears and an array of items to collect. Heck, I even threw in a clone of my mutant Venus flytrap Larry."

["Okay, I'm convinced. Chris has officially jumped the shark. There is no way in Hellfire he can top this." Yang said.]

"So if this is a collaboration of all that has happened, than what's the challenge?" Hammerface asked.

"Haven't you been listening? There's a butt-load of items to collect. The challenge is to find twenty items. You've been divided into two teams. If they get all the items first, than they get to choose who goes home tonight. But if your side wins, no one will be eliminated." Chris replied.

"So how do we know what to find?" Trent asked.

"Simple. There are two chests at the far end of Bio-Dome 2.0. But it's guarded by two killer geese. If you can survive that, the map will show what needs to be found. A tiebreaker will ensue if each side gets ten each."

The challenge proved to be the toughest yet. We move on to the treasure chests in question guarded in the trees by the killer geese.

"And people wonder why we don't come back for Revenge of the Island." Gwen grumbled.

"Alright, here's the plan. Three of us will have to distract him while the rest carry the chest away from the angry goose." Heather said.

"Ah, no. I'm not target practice, lady." Duncan said.

"We don't exactly, have a choice, dude." Geoff pointed out. "Who knows what'll happen to us if we end up stuck here."

Meanwhile, the surviving contestants were having problems of their own. Namely the goose turned out to be anything but easy to fool. And it didn't help that a few of the mutant beavers heard the screaming. In a quick dash, both teams tried a hit-and-run, only to be blocked by the beavers.

"Nice, beavers. We just need the chests, and don't want anything to do with you." Bridgette said calmly.

"Oi, nice beavers. We mean no harm." Thresher said, though a tad nervous in his voice.

The geese soon spotted them, dive-bombing both teams. Suddenly, a miracle happened: The geese flew by so fast that they flew straight into each other, distracting the beaver long enough to escape.

So, at a safer end of the Bio-Dome 2.0, the teams catch their breath and look over the "spoils".

"Alright, I've had it with this crazy place. I'm getting out of here!" Owen said, body-slamming the walls, only to be greeted by a shock wave.

"Oh, my. Is he alright? Medic!" Felix asked.

"Don't worry. I've seen this guy before signing on. He's indestructible." Richter told Felix.

"Just don't go spreading that around to Stitch." Melty warned.

"Okay, I've had enough of this. Hey, experiments." Duncan called.

"What? We're tending to the indestructible teen over here." Yang asked.

"Look, we aren't too thrilled on this little challenge any more than you are, so what say…" He then whispers something to Yang to which he promptly shook his hand.

"Okay, guys. I had a talk with Duncan and we're thinking it's best if we stage us being competitors so that this challenge goes by faster." Yang told the others.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Clyde said.

"All in favor?" Melty asked.

All ten hands rose up.

Later on, they attempted to find the items. Eventually, it all whittled down to two per team: finding a condor egg guarded by a giant condor, and a coconut guarded by Larry. In the end, Chris came back almost as soon as the coconut was retrieved.

"Hey, it's Mr. Coconut!" Owen exclaimed.

"He's still attached to that?" Sparky asked. "Well, to each his own."

"Good job, there compadres." Chris said. "And since there are ten per each team, a tiebreaker is in order. Presenting another Thunder Round!"

After finally being free of that radioactive mutation-infested Bio-Dome, we cut to Camp Wawanakwa where the Thunder Round awaits.

"Today's final challenge is a free-for-all bungee jumper. Your task is to have one member of each team bungee jump and catch this golden apple while trying to avoid the crocodiles down below in the water."

"The crocodile-say what?" Leshawna asked.

And it was decided that it would be Leshawna vs. Richter. The two players got to position.

"Hope you're ready to bring it. 'Cause those crocs seem pretty hungry." Richter told her.

"No way. I've seen scarier faces at the mall. Bring it on, you suitcases!" Leshawna replied.

The crocodiles gathered at the ends of the rocks, the golden apples waiting to be plucked from the rocks below.

"Y'all watch this now." Leshawna said, jumping down at a breakneck speed.

Narrowly missing the apple, it was Richter's turn at the cord. Richter was a lot more successful, as he grabbed the apple and was able to smack a few crocodiles away as well.

As the challenge ended, Heather asked a very important question: "What exactly is to become of us?"

"Easy. With the exception of Heather, the rest will be sent home on the Catapult of Shame. And won't be able to return until the final episode." Chris simply said.

And with a fling, we end this spectacular episode. What will I be able to top this with? Find out next time on Last! Experiment! Standing! Mclean out!


	19. Ep 19: Buggliness is Next to Impossible

Last Experiment Standing Episode 19: Buggliness is Next to Impossible

Written by dinoboygreen

Previously on Last Experiment Standing:

An extravaganza of an episode took place as the final ten contestant of Total Drama Island competed with our own final ten in a new facility called Bio-Dome 2.0. In which they had to find ten items and bungee-jump for a golden apple. If that's not insane, I don't know what is. Since the mystery keeps getting deeper, how long can we drag out the vagueness? Find out now on Last! Experiment! Standing!

We open to our final ten, still recuperating from the challenge last week.

"Note to self: Larry is deserving of a good melting." Melty muttered.

"Well, at least this was a change of pace. I have no idea how Chris is going to top that." Heather said.

But before anything else could be said, a megaphone screeched in the distance.

"Alright campers. A very important announcement is occurring in ten. So look alive and meet me at the docks!" Chris announced.

When they got there, Chris explained a few alterations.

"Well, last week was a bit of a deathtrap, so I'm going to make this challenge a bit easier. Also, I have one more thing to add: I'm letting two contestants return." Chris announced.

"WHAT?!" Angel yelled. "What happened to you can't come back?!"

"Angel, this is CHRIS Mclean. The same guy who dissolves teams according to his will. This shouldn't be all that surprising." Felix pointed out.

"Right you are. And since I know that they were unfairly booted, I think it's best if they have a new shot." Chris said.

Suddenly, the Boat of Losers came up with an all-too-familiar face.

"Don't tell me." Angel said.

"That's right! Returning for another shot at the million is booted contestant, Bonnie!"

She stomped her way onto the docks, and immediately looked at Yang and tackled him yelling, "YOU!" She then proceeded to punch him several times in the head until Richter had to pull her off of Yang's head.

"Easy, Bonnie. We're all aware that Yang's a weasel, but he's not the only one responsible." Richter whispered.

"What do you mean? You saw him frame me and Clyde. He oughta be tied up and drowning in the Pacific Ocean!"

"Meet me, Melty, Thresher, Sparky and Hammerface in the woods after the challenge and you'll find out. Bring Clyde too if you can."

Clyde and Bonnie then proceeded to hug each other.

"Did ya miss me?" asked Bonnie.

"More than you'll ever know." Clyde replied.

"Alright, enough lovebirds. Next up to be brought back is Slugger!"

Flying in from the sky, Slugger high-fived almost everyone but Yang. "'Sup, guys." Was all he said.

"Oi, wait a minute. How was Slugger voted off unfairly?" Thresher asked.

"He attempted to rat out on Yang, and was eliminated as part of a 'defensive strategy'." Clyde explained.

Slugger then gave the "I'll be watching you" gesture to Yang and likely would have whacked Yang senseless had not Chris spoken up.

"Okay, enough chit-chat. Time for today's challenge: an insect triathlon." Chris said.

"A what?" Hammerface asked.

"Simply put, the challenge is to become an insect and survive this insectivore obstacle course. Guiding you in is today's guest experiment; Experiment 128: Bugby."

"Greetingzzzz, fellows. Time for you to feel the buzz on bugzz." Bugby said, darting around the contestants.

The experiments made their way to a wooded patch deep in the forest where the obstacle course was. Which, as the narrator, I can only describe as what would happen if the circus from A Bug's Life got together with Ferngully. Bugby was given the signal and turned the contestants into invertebrates. Namely, Yaarp into a cicada, Yang into a caterpillar, Angel into a lovebug etc.

Making their way to the course, Chris announced the challenges.

"Okay, campers. This six two-person team challenge is a doozy. Your course consists of firstly the 'Web Slinger Shootout' in which you'll be using the web canisters at the top of that wooden tower to shoot down the mosquitoes we used as targets on the track. Next you will be tight-roping your way to the 'Maniacal Mudbomber Ring' where you will have to scuttle your way through the mud flinging mini catapults that will slow your every step. And finally there's my personal favorite: the 'Gasher Gauntlet'. For this one you will be swinging, sliding and even rolling your way through a hoard of scorpions, tiger beetles and a makeshift wooden bear trap-infested pit. This is going to be awesome!"

["Perfect. I'm not even here for more than a flipping half hour and already I'm welcomed to a bug obstacle course of death!" Slugger said.]

The teams were Slugger and Thresher, Angel and Yaarp, Sparky and Felix, Bonnie and Clyde, Richter and Hammerface and Yang and Melty.

First up in this course was Richter (turned into a Hercules beetle) and Hammerface (turned into a bullet ant). They shot mosquito after mosquito, but soon they began to fight back with their own web launchers.

"Shtick! Duck and cover, Richter!" Hammerface shouted, the webs narrowly missing.

["I thought the mosquitoes were a little too vulnerable, so I gave them a web launcher for those who survived. Told ya this would be awesome!" Chris said.]

Eventually, Richter and Hammerface survived to the tight-roping.

Next came Bonnie (turned into a monarch butterfly) and Clyde (turned into an owl moth). Unfortunately for the mosquitoes, Clyde had fantastic aim and Bonnie was a regular sharp-shooter.

[*whistle* "Well I'll give Bonnie some credit: she's putting Charlton Hesston to shame." Yang said.]

Meanwhile, up next was Slugger (turned into a dragonfly) and Thresher (turned into a stalk-eyed fly).

They did well too, but Thresher surprisingly couldn't shoot them down to save his life.

["Blast these bloomin tentacles. If it weren't for the spherical bowling balls I'd have taken down those blood-sucking blokes." Thresher said frustratingly.]

Elsewhere, Richter and Hammerface were have troubles of their own. Almost as soon as they set all twelve of their feet onto the mud-drenched field, they were pelted. The mud kept of coming, turning their bodies browner than a Hershey's bar. Fortunately, they made it (though narrowly) to the Gasher Gauntlet. At this point, Slugger and Thresher also made it that far, while Clyde and Bonnie blindly staggered across to the Gauntlet.

Back with Yaarp and Angel, they were the worst team of all twelve. Why? Well, Angel had a proposition for Yaarp that could quite possibly cost his chances of making it through the game.

"Listen, Yaarp. I have a proposition for you. You form an alliance with me and I'll take you to the final two. And I can make sure no one eliminates you at all." Angel said invitingly.

"Tempting, but I'LL NEVER JOIN AN ALLIANCE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU SO YOU CAN FIND ANOTHER PAWN!" he blasted, the sound echoing throughout the course."

This was an ample opportunity for the mosquitoes that promptly rained web after web on them, immobilizing them.

"And Angel and Yaarp are out of the challenge." Chris announced.

["Oh that's it! I've tried being nice, but I'm going to make sure he never makes it after this challenge." Angel said angrily. "And so he will know my name is the Lordess when I lay my vengeance upon his loud, blue a*s!]

Yang and Melty (turned into a wasp) had the best luck on the Mudbomber course, for they both were able to outmaneuver the catapults.

Well behind the pack was Sparky (turned into a firefly) and Felix (turned into a cricket); as were attacked the most next to Angel and Yaarp. But in their defense they were able to get to the Gauntlet the quickest. But it all came to a head when the Gasher Gauntlet began. Richter and Hammer face dodged most of the onslaught, but were stopped by an incoming locust hoard. Bonnie and Clyde survived the closest right up to the wooden bear traps. But by the far the winner was Slugger and Thresher, who were, in a miracle of miracles, flawlessly dodging all the obstacles sent before them.

"Well, I think we all know who won here today: Slugger and Thresher!" Chris said.

They appropriately high-fived each other and Richter and Thresher fist-bumped Slugger who said, "So what's this about Yang not being the bad guy?"

"Oi, not a good place to talk about it, but let's just say that Angel knows a few things we don't." Thresher whispered.

At the campfire ceremony, after they returned to normal…

"Campers, there are only 11 marshmallows on this plate. And they rightfully go to: Melty, Yang, Richter, Clyde, Bonnie, Slugger, Felix, Hammerface, Sparky, and Thresher and… Angel."

"Say what?!" said the majority of the contestants.

"Yaarp did nothing wrong! How did he get more votes than Angel?!" Richter protested.

"Easy: He distracted his team member and disqualified Angel. You had a good run, Yaarp." Chris said.

"It's a shame you have to go, buddy. I'll miss you." Felix said.

"Don't break down now, pal. I want you to be tough and fight to the end for both of us. Got it?" Yaarp told him.

Yaarp trudged his was to the Boat of Losers, calling to his friends, "Bye guys! I'll never forget you!"

But what happened was not on the contestant's behalf. For later that night, while the others were long asleep…

["Turn down my alliance, will you? Let's see how you like it when your team turns against you." Angel plotted, switching the ballots with fake votes for Yaarp.]

"Ah.. The sweet taste of revenge." Angel said blissfully.


	20. Ep 20: Going Greek, or Minus a Minotaur

Last Experiment Standing Episode 20: Going Greek, or Minus a Minotaur

written by dinoboygreen

Last week on Last Experiment Standing:  
>An insect challenge that gave the term "Don't bug me" a whole new meaning. There were beetles, mosquitoes and mud. Oh, my! And Slugger and Bonnie came back for an added dramatic edge. Angel attempted an alliance with Yaarp, who loudly turned it down, costing her and Yaarp the win. In response to refusing, Angel fixed the ballots to get back at him. Which is a little unfair in my opinion. I mean, didn't she see what he said to Yang? He didn't like the idea of joining an alliance. But insane plots aside, I thought it best to bring a little Greek flavor to this week. How, you may ask? Find out this very minute on Last! Experiment! Standing!<p>

We open to the Bonnie, Clyde and Slugger discussing with the rest of the Plasma EXperimentZ their goal to find the culprits to Angel and Yang's deeds.

"So here's the rough on our methods." Melty explained. "While we head into the challenges, our accomplice Heather finds clues to the who and why all this is happening."

"And from what I can tell from what I saw, there's four of them and two are on wheels." Heather went on to say.

"And I got a good idea on whom they are." Sparky finished. "Courtney, Blainley, Alejandro and Scott."

"What makes you say that?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, Scott and Alejandro were both given life support in the form of robots, so they fit the wheels description perfectly."

"Well fair enough, but what do any of the four have to do with Angel?" Clyde asked.

"That's what we're working on. We suspect that Angel was bribed into doing their bidding."

Suddenly, the woods around them began to change. Stone walls were appearing all around them. An electric fence guarded the top, the eight experiments huddled together in fear.

"What the blimey's going on here?" Thresher asked.

"Why it's this week's challenge, maggot!" A voice shouted.

In the air could heard a megaphone with the voice of not Chris, but Chef.

["Oh, no. Not another Chef challenge again." Felix moaned. "These are more brutal than the Brunch of Disgustingness!"]

"Now listen up, soldiers! You challenge is to make your way through this stone maze, avoiding the Minotaur we've placed in it and making to the end. The one of you who makes out alive wins invincibility. And those who have the gall to beat the Minotaur will be able to take or give invincibility to another experiment. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Chef screeched.

Several "Yes, sir!"s could be heard echoing throughout the maze. And the labyrinth proved tricky for all of them. The electric fence, as Slugger unfortunately discovered, was to make sure there was no cheating.

["What's Chef trying to do? Turn me into barbecue?" Slugger asked himself, his bodied charred by the electric fence.]

But Richter and Yang had another idea: Blasting through the walls. Which proved surprisingly effective for Yang, who was leading Angel and Felix.

["Not bad leadership skills for someone who tried to frame me." Bonnie said.]

Soon, Yang, Felix and Angel were greeted by an unfortunate surprise: a giant minotaur with an double-bladed axe. Immediately, the trio ran as fast as their legs could carry them, the bellows of the minotaur echoing throughout the labyrinth.

"Oi, you hear that?" Thresher asked.

"Yep, and I have a good idea how to get rid of him. Come on!" Melty answered.

They found the minotaur still looking for Yang, Angel and Felix. Only to be greeted by an ever-sneaky Melty who melted the minotaur's back, revealing a mesh of wires and mechanical limbs.

A camera shot outside reveals a full-bodied control suit operated by a ticked off Chef Hatchet.

["Oh, come on! That took who knows how much out of our budget! No appreciation!" Chef ranted.]

After a few punches by Thresher, the mechanical man-bull went down for the count. Meanwhile, taking refuge in a deeper part of the maze, Yang formulated a plan to escape, unaware of the minotaur's timely demise.

"Okay, here's the plan: We blast our way around the Minotaur, so that we can make it out of the labyrinth before he finds us." Yang said.

"Oh, but I wouldn't mind trying to take it down, sweetie." Angel said, trying to look sympathetic.

"Thanks, but didn't you see that thing? It's the size of Owen after eating an all-you-can-eat buffet!" Yang replied.

"Oh, please?" Angel pleaded, singing her song into his ear.

"Angel, there'll be plenty of time for karaoke later. Right now we need to get outta here." Yang said, unfazed by Angel.

["How is this possible? Usually, when I sing to Yang it works. What trickery is this?!" Angel demanded.]

["I knew he's improve with what I gave Yang last night." Melty said with a bit of joy in his tone.]

A flashback reveals that Melty used the mind-entering device used in episode 14, and snuck into Yang's room unheard by the other campers. There, he met up with Posiyang (a.k.a. Positive Yang) and used a few 'mind barriers' to keep Yang from being seduced by Angel's singing. Eventually, they contestants found the exit and Yang, Slugger and Thresher raced to the end.

Chris finally showed up to congratulate the winners. And the result was a tie, so Chris announced: "The winners: Yang, Slugger and Thresher! And since Melty and Thresher conquered the Minotaur, they both get to choose who also gets invincibility."

"Wait, when did they take on the Minotaur?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, we melted his back and punched out his components. By the way, nice work on the monster, Chris." Thresher answered.

"Thanks." Chris replied. "You may now choose who also is safe."

"Also," Yang interrupted. "How the Hellboy did you create a labyrinth in the middle of the woods?!"

"Oh, we constructed it before the season began and we were saving it for a special occasion." Chris explained.

In the end, Thresher chose Richter to be safe and Melty chose Felix.

We cut to the campfire ceremony where Chris handed out the marshmallows.

"Campers, there are only ten marshmallows on this plate. And they go to Hammerface, Slugger, Thresher, Melty, Richter, Clyde, Bonnie, Felix, Sparky and.." he paused for dramatic effect.

Both Yang and Angel looked unbelievably nervous, quaking in their seats.

"Angel." He finished.

All of the experiments gasped. It was one of the most shocking moments in the history of the show: Yang had finally been eliminated.

"Yes! Wait what? How did I get eliminated?" Yang protested.

"Now, we're even, smart you double-crossing boiler!" Bonnie said.

"But I didn't do a thing today!" Yang said.

["Wow. I've always wanted Yang to be eliminated, but now that I've realized he wasn't the real villain, it's kind of weird to see him finally go," Melty said sincerely. "I never expected him to be voted off THAT early."]

As Chef carried the angered Yang to the docks, Angel slunk off quietly into the cave Heather discovered.

"So, has the defective eliminator kicked off?" a metallic voice asked.

"Yeah. Since he's of no use to us, what do we do now?" Angel asked.

"Oh, don't worry." Another voice answered. "We have a special plan for the surviving campers."

And with a surprising twist revealed and one experiment down, what will become of the Plasma EXperimentZ? What does Angel have in store for our campers? Find out next time on Last! Experiment! Standing!


	21. Ep 21: A Pixilated Predicament

Last Experiment Standing Episode 21: A Pixilated Predicament

written by dinoboygreen

One Greek day on Last Experiment Standing:

While I was having a chewing-out with the *gulp* executives that lasted until the end of the challenge, Chef once again took over as host. And the contestants were put through a test involving a giant labyrinth that contains a powerful (yet fake) Minotaur. In a shocking twist, Yang proved resistant to Angel's singing due to some backhanded mind barriers made late that night. As a result, Yang was proven useless and booted from the camp. So we're basically back to square one again. But not for long. What awaits our contestants this week as we head for the finals? Find out immediately now on Last! Experiment! Standing!

We open, oddly enough, late that night after the labyrinth challenge. We see Thresher laying back in his room, and attempting to type down a document on his computer.

"Perfect. This is a great story for audiences. World, meet my masterpiece: Cartoon Confessions. A series of logs placed down by a bartender named Maurice that works in a five-star restaurant called the Cell Shrine. I star as the bartender and serve drinks to some of the best cartoon stars alive." Thresher said with pride.

"Hate to burst you balloon, Thresher. But there's already a British/cockney bartender on the internet: Dominique from Video Game Confessions." Says a voice.

"Well, an experiment can dream, can't he?" Thresher says. "Wait. Where the heck did you come from?"

Out of the shadows steps Melty, who says, "I heard your monologue to yourself and wanted to see what the fuss was about."  
>A few minutes later, both experiments head to bed. Not long after that, though, a person's footsteps could be heard out in the living room of the cabin. Hearing this, Angel sneaks out to find out who it is. Only to be greeted by a burlap sack-wielding creature that takes her out long into the night. The next morning, no one was aware of the kidnapping and a few wondered where Angel went off to.<p>

"Knowing the evidence piling up on her, she probably snuck off into the woods." Heather said.

But before anything else could be said, a loudspeaker screeched in the distance.

"Alright, guys. Meet me outside the three minutes for this week's challenge." Chris blared.

A few minutes later, we cut to the campers being instructed on their assignment.

"Okay, folks. Your next task is an old challenge with a new twist. You know that fairy tale challenge made in season two?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Slugger asked.

"Well, we're amping it up by using this:"

He dragged out a giant piece of machinery that had a Nintendo DS attached to it.

"What the heck…?" was all Clyde could say.

"Meet the next in Jumba's arsenal: The Game Portal 4500." Chris finished.

"'The Game Portal'? Don't tell me there's GlaDos in there." Bonnie asked, facepalming herself.

"No, but you are close. It has nothing to do with Portal, but it DOES involve portal that suck you into what game you desire depending on the console. For today's task you will be sucked into this Wii game: Mario Galaxy 2 where you will rescue our Princess Peach; Angel from Chef who has agreed to be Bowser."

In this free-for-all, the contestants (who had been turned into 3D video game characters) had to go through the game and battle five bosses (not including Chef) and the finalists in the challenge must take on Chef to rescue Angel. After entering through the Game Portal 4500, the contestants faced the first boss; Peewee Piranha. Now Peewee is a real pushover and this time was no exception, but he had some backup this time.

["I knew some of the bosses here are wusses, so I rigged the game to also include two or more monsters to fight against the opponents. This is going to be awesome!" Chris said with a little sinister chuckle.]

Back in the game, the monsters in question were a red and a blue giant Goomba. And I mean giant; about three stories tall.

["You know, I heard that Goombas were supposed to be fanged mushrooms. So I wonder what the heck they ate to turn into Goomzillas?" Sparky asked.]

The Goomzillas wiped out most of the contestants, namely Bonnie and Clyde. Each time, a female robotic voice announced the players who were eliminated. But Richter and Melty soon found another way around them: They first caused an earthquake strong enough to cause the planet to collapse, jumping off quickly to avoid the black hole, and melting the shell protecting Peewee's behind. The only thing left to do was to literally kick Peewee's butt. Winning a golden star, the surviving campers made their way to the Yoshi planet; where they had to take on the King Lakitu, assisted by an orca-shaped thunder cloud.

["Oi, I don't remember this in the games. What, did he make this stuff up as he went along?" Thresher said, exasperated.]

This boss was slightly harder because of King Lakitu's surprising dexterity. This unexpected turnout caused Felix to be eliminated due to a hailstorm combination of Spikeshells and lightning.

"Felix, eliminated," said the robotic voice.

But it was Slugger who proved victorious due to his deflection skills, dodging the majority of the attacks. After five minutes or so, King Lakitu was defeated, falling into the abyss of space, the orca cloud disappearing soon after. The third round began with a made-up monster this time: A giant mechanical crab, complete with drills in its claws and the durability of an iron girder.

"Jeez, look at the size of that thing! It could stomp down an entire football stadium if it wanted to!" Melty exclaimed.

"Quite right." The crab's metallic voice spoke. "And unless you can do something quick, you can kiss yourselves goodbye."

The surviving experiments acted quickly, dodging the crab's giant claws and finding a giant target in its carapace.

["Well, I'll give it some credit," Slugger said. "It wasn't obvious."]

Working quickly, Thresher punched his way through the metal armor, breaking the weak point on the boss and blasting it to pieces. After another bout with King Lakitu, this time more powerful than before, we cut to the fortress of Bowser. In here we see… Chef in the Bowser suit tied up?

"What the-? How the flipper did this happen?" Hammerface asked.

Chef was gagged with a rag so he couldn't answer. But another, more electric voice answered for him.

"Because I'm now the real ruler around here!" the voice said.

And out from the shadows stood a familiar face: Experiment 223 Glitch!

"I said it once and I'll say it again: WHAT THE-?"

"You said it, hammer-boy." Sparky said. "Glitch, how could you do something like this?!"

"Because it's what I'm meant to do." Glitch replied. "To cause technological chaos wherever I'm uploaded. And this time, your precious Stitch isn't here to save you."

Glitch attacked, using an electric scepter to zap Richter and Melty out of the game.

"Richter and Melty, eliminated."

Slugger tried to dodge, but was zapped not long afterwards.

Meanwhile, Chris stood there, dumbfounded.

"This will either be great for ratings, or horrible because of lawsuits." Was all he said.

Back in the game, only Hammerface and Sparky were left to survive. But soon, Hammerface thought of a strategy. First, Hammerface ran back and forth to distract Glitch so he'd be a target for Glitch to strike. Meanwhile, Sparky would attack from behind, overloading the scepter and causing Glitch to lose his powers. This works, but not without sacrificing Hammerface soon after with one final zap. With Glitch defeated, the challenge was won, the defeated contestants returned to reality and Glitch was put into custody for tampering with the challenge.

"Well, I think we all know who won: Sparky!" Chris exclaimed.

Melty and Thresher high-fived him while Hammerface and Richter fist-bumped him, knocking him to the ground. We cut to the campfire ceremony where the elimination began.

"Campers, there are only nine marshmallows on this plate. And they go to: Thresher, Bonnie, Clyde, Richter, Melty, Sparky, Angel and…" He paused for dramatic effect.

"Cut it out already! Get on with it!" Sparky yelled.

"Don't rush me! The audience loves this kind of suspenseful drama!" Chris replied.

"Felix." He finished.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! What reason have you guys to eliminate me?!" Hammerface yelled.

He glared angrily at his friends, Thresher saying, "Oi! It wasn't us!"

"Too bad, you lost hammer-boy. Au revoir!" Angel said, rushing him to the Dock of Shame.

Wouldn't you know it, Angel had once again rigged the votes in order for Hammerface to be eliminated. Almost all of the votes were actually for her.

We cut to the forest long after midnight in the cave.

"Good. Is Hammerface eliminated?" a voice asked.

"Yep. And you were right. Singing to Glitch to sneak to the island unnoticed to rig the challenge worked like a charm." Angel replied.

"Beep." Blipped another voice.

"He says, this is only the beginning. Soon all of Total Drama shall pay for our misery!"

Evil laughter echoes throughout the forest.


	22. Ep 22: Tales From the Deep

Last Experiment Standing Episode 22: Tales from the Deep

written by dinoboygreen

One pixilated day ago on Last Experiment Standing:  
>A multi-player battle gave way to another treacherous ending as our finalists battled five bosses to save Angel from Chef. Only to be captured again by a villainous Glitch, who snuck into the game and took over. In a surprising turn of events, Angel tried again to rig to votes to have Hammerface eliminated. But now that Angel's pawn is gone, who will be her next victim? And what plans does Chris have for the rest of the players? Find our ASAP on Last! Experiment! Standing!<p>

We open up around midnight when Angel attempts another dastardly deed. Sneaking her way into another room, she attempts to bring one of the experiments onto her side. And she knew just who to get. We cut to later on that morning, where our final few had not slept all that well due to the last challenge.

"Oi, a few bouts with a turtle on a cloud TWICE and attacking a metal crab really take a lot outta you." Thresher said, stretching his back.

"I'll say. I kept having nightmares about two giant Goombas chasing after me." Bonnie said.

Just then, some unexpected noise is heard on the docks. Noticing this, everyone rushed to the Dock of Shame to be met by a surprise: Chris Mclean in a submarine.

"Welcome, final nine. We're nearing the inevitable end, guys. As such, I've made this challenge and adding two guest appearing experiments to mix it up. And before you say a thing, they won't be new contestants, but they will be temporary enemies. The challenge itself is a submarine exploration." Chris announced.

"So what are the rules?" asked Sparky.

"Well, the first is you must take one of nine subs." Chris began.

At that moment, eight other submarines surfaced Lake Wawanakwa, each one a different color.

"Then you must embark on a quest to get to a gem at the bottom of the lake, retrieve it with these mechanical claws I've attached on the front. All the while you have to avoid our two guests: Experiments 602 and 489 Sinker and Huggo!"

The two experiments emerged, Huggo grabbing Thresher and squeezing him like a boa constrictor.

"Hiya Threshy! Great seeing you again, my little sushi bar!" Huggo said.

"Oi, great to see you too, mate." Thresher wheezed.

"Okay, enough Huggo. We need him alive and breathing if we expect him to be in the challenge." Chris told her.

Letting go, Melty asked, "Threshy?"

"Long, touchy story. Let's just say it was love at first grab." was all Thresher could muster up.

"Greetings, Sparky-san." Sinker said, bowing to him.

Sparky said nothing, but bowed right back.

"So how exactly with they be a threat?" Melty asked.

"For one thing, they will stop at nothing to halt your quest. To further your chances of making it, I've added turbo boosters to the back of your submarines. " Chris answered.

The challenge soon began, Bonnie and Clyde working together and Thresher working with Melty. Felix went it alone but seemed a tad suspicious.

["Hm.. I'm not liking the look on his green, trunked face. I better follow him to see what's up." Slugger said.]

As the submarines submerged, they started their trek. Sinker and Huggo proved to be a dangerous combination, with Sinker narrowly sinking Thresher and Richter right on the first few minutes. Felix, meanwhile, snuck off, making his way into a small cave. Slugger followed after, but only up to the outside of the cave. And for good reason; Felix soon met up with Angel.

"Alright, so here's what you gotta do." She told him.

Slugger eavesdropped, dumbfounded at what he was hearing.

["This is unbelievable. How could Felix possibly do this? He's one of the nicest guys you could ever meet!" Slugger said, flabbergasted.]

Back with the others, sadly Sinker sunk Richter, Bonnie and Clyde right at the halfway point in the challenge.

["Why is it I keep getting attacked first around here? Does the show have it in for me or something?" Bonnie asked herself.]

To keep the experiments that sunk from drowning, the submarines came complete with escape pods at the back, so that the experiments could escape from a watery grave. After five or so minutes into the challenge, Thresher began to wonder what was keeping Huggo. Usually, she's a lot more quickly on getting rid of enemies. Then it hit him.

["I don't believe it! I'm being saved from being eliminated because of her love for me! But I think I can make this turn to my advantage." Thresher plotted.]

Back with Slugger, Felix had carried out his plans: to tip off Sinker and Huggo where the surviving contestants are.

"Son of a b*tch." Slugger muttered.

Slugger soon made his way to the location of the gem. By this time, Sparky and Melty were sunk by Huggo, leaving Slugger and Thresher high and dry. But not before sinking Angel's sub as well. After three and a half hours, they finally found the cave where the gem is.

"Oi, you know what to do." Thresher said.

"Right. Operation: Raiders of the Lost Gem." Slugger replied.

They tag-teamed it; dodging both Huggo and Thresher, and grabbing the gem; which was a gigantic blood-red ruby about the size of Xbox 360.

["Well, I'll be turned to sushi! That had to be the biggest ruby I've ever seen! I've seen crystals in the shape of skulls that were less precious than this." Thresher said, ecstatic.]

With the gem retrieved by Thresher, they made their way to the docks and were congratulated accordingly.

"Well, I think we all know who won here today: Thresher!"

"Wait a minute! We both won this together, I should be winning too." Slugger protested.

"True, but I forgot to mention one little thing: He/she who gets the gem first wins the challenge." Chris pointed out.

Later on that evening at the campfire ceremony….

"Campers, there are only eight marshmallows on this plate. And they now end up in the hands of: Thresher, Sparky, Richter, Bonnie, Clyde, Melty, Angel and…" Chris paused.

"Oh, come on! Again, with the dramatic effect!" Sparky said, annoyed.

Unfazed by the comment, Chris finished with, "Felix."

"WHAT?!" Slugger yelled. "That's it! You're getting it you pink pile of singing fluff!"

He aimed his bat-like tail and tackled her, whacking her in the head for a few minutes before Chris had to carry him to the Boat of Losers.

["Yes! It worked. I knew turning Felix evil would work in the end. And now that he's under my control, no one will suspect a thing. Million dollar prize, here I come!" Angel said, savoring the idea of winning all that moolah.]

And with that another shock-filled day comes to an end. Who will become booted next? Who will rise to the top? Who will finally reveal the plot of Angel? Find out next episode on Last! Experiment! Standing!


	23. Ep 23: A Plague of Problems

Last Experiment Standing Episode 23: A Plague of Problems

written by dinoboygreen

In the last watery episode of Last Experiment Standing:  
>A blood-red ruby retrieving challenge left most contestants high and dry. In a shocking twist by Angel, she sung to Felix causing him to turn evil and tip off our guest experiments Sinker and Huggo on our submarine-piloted final nine. There were explosions, there was a squeezing romance between Huggo and Thresher and even an unexpected elimination. What will happen this week as the finalists prepare for the worst? Find out right this very instant on Last! Experiment! Standing!<p>

We open to the surviving Plasma EXperimentZ, regrouping the morning after the elimination.

"Okay, now that the majority of the finalists are in this group, Angel will stop at nothing until she picks us all off." Melty said.

"Then it's agreed; we each attempt to get immunity long enough to for Heather to expose the culprits." Sparky said.

"Right. And by the way, I can't help much now." Heather said.

"What? I thought you said anything for the Plasma Quartet." Thresher said.

"Well, it seems that whoever it is knows I was sneaking around and has guarded the place with some strange, mutated, acid hocking dog." Heather replied.

"Oi, wait a minute. Acid hocking dog? Those sons of- They're controlling Hocker!" Thresher said, pounding his mace-like fists on top of each other.

"Who?" asked Clyde.

"Experiment 051. He appeared with several others at Mrs. Hasagawa's house." Melty explained.

Just then, a loudspeaker blared not too far away.

"Okay, guys! Off to the amphitheatre for this week's challenge!" Chris announced.

The final eight made their way to the amphitheatre as Chris got out two cages.

"Campers, what do frogs and locusts have in common?" he asked.

"One's lunch for the other?" Sparky answered.

"Very funny. But what they REALLY have in common is that they're both plagues of pests. The challenge: Survive ten plagues of different pests and creatures (including a few I made up) and get rid of them in a different way." Chris explained. "And the elimination will be a bit different this time. If you copy the same move you did twice in a wave of plagues, you will be disqualified. Do not pass go, do not go to bonfire, do not collect marshmallow and do not get to collect $1,000,000 grand prize."

["So we've gone from Bio-dome 2.0. to bug obstacle course to videogame battles to labyrinths to undersea treasure hunting to a plague-driven challenge? What's next? A zombie invasion maybe?" Bonnie asked herself.]

Not ten minutes after the announcement of the challenge, the first few plagues got under way. Though unexpectedly at first. It began harmlessly enough at lunch.

"More pepperoni and crab pizza, Thresher?" asked Melty.

"Don't mind if I do."

But what Thresher bit into was anything but pizza.

"Oi, this is bleedin' disgusting. What's in this?"

"What? It's just the usual ingredients: pizza dough, tomato sauce, mozzarella, pepperoni, crab meat, frog-"

"Oi, wait a minute. Frog?"

"Sure. Frog, mushrooms- wait, what?"

At that moment, it seemed that several sprang from the food and drinks. A never ending supply of amphibians!

"Hey, maybe I'll find my prince in here." Bonnie said.

But despite that joke getting a few laughs, one question remained:

["Who brought these guys in here? What, is this frog breeding season?" Clyde asked.]

A camera shot to outside the cabin reveals an unseen truck dumping frogs all around the insides of the cabin. In spite of the amphibian overload, Richter got an idea: he used his tail outside to make a giant hole, and then used a hose and some lily pads to make a small pond. The frogs saw this and hopped outside and hopped into the pond.

["Viva Piñata, eat your heart out." Richter said smugly.]

Meanwhile Chris was pondering what to throw at our contestants next.

"Hmm… The frogs seemed too easy to get rid of. I'll try to make things seem a bit more 'fishy'. Heh, heh." Chris said sinisterly.  
>It was at this point that they had gone through eight other swarms: Moles, locusts, spiders, wasps even bats! The final two plagues were underway. But the contestants didn't know this.<p>

["Well, I didn't think Chris would follow through on this. He must be slipping." Angel said.]

Heather, meanwhile, was trying to outmaneuver a brainwashed Hocker.

"Hm… The bloody girl can't be far. I can smell her even in this bloomin' pine scented sod box." Hocker said.

["Great. This one has an Australian accent. What am I missing here?!" Heather asked, exasperated.]

She tried outmaneuvering him, but Hocker had surprisingly good aim. He spat acid like spitballs, burning holes in the trees as he went. Heather dodged well, but she still had trouble finding ways around him. But soon, she found one important weakness: he couldn't attack continuously for very long. He had to recharge every ten minutes of continuous bombardment. She took that opportunity to grab the green little bugger and tied him to a big branch.

"Alright, now spill it, acid breath! What's going on around here and why is Felix acting evil?" Heather interrogated.

"I'm not telling you a thing, mate! The LATDAEISF shall take down this franchise and its host once and for all, and you can't do a bloomin' thing about it!" Hocker cackled.

"The what?"

Hocker then proceeded to spit at Heather again, but not before biting her hand.

"Ow!"

She retreated to the cabin, carrying Hocker with her, just in time to see… The cabin overrun with fish?

A flashback reveals that fish began appearing around 6:00 or so when Angel had decided to take a shower. When low and behold, just as she was ready to get in, the water spout spat out not water but trout.

"Huh?" was all Angel had time to ask before a wave of salmon, halibut and minnows flooded the bathroom.

Angel screamed out of the restroom shouting, "The fish are coming! The fish are coming!"

"No, no, no. It's 'The British are coming!' You don't seem to know much on the Revolutionary war." Sparky said.

"Um, Sparky, I don't think she was quoting Paul Revere." Melty said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because of the hoard of eels and blowfish coming this way." Melty answered.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" screamed Bonnie, as the fish overflowed the cabin.

The whole vicinity was up to its head in seafood. And Heather (not to mention all the other campers) stood there, flabbergasted.

"Chris, I don't know how you did this, but you'll pay for this!" Felix said, shaking his fist in anger.

"Okay, okay. So I took that a little too far. But here comes the final and ultimate plague: all ten at once!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker.

"WHAT?!" shouted the contestants.

And with that, the moles, mutant beavers, grizzlies, frogs, fish, spiders, bats, wasps and locusts attacked all at once, the experiments forced to seek shelter in a cave.

["Okay, maybe he isn't slipping." Angel simply said.]

But Sparky had an idea of his own: he zapped wave after wave of swarms until they either wound up dead or retreated to parts unknown. Then, Chris drove in on his Jeep to oversee the winner.

"Well, Sparky. You had a good run. Sorry you had to go."

"WHAT?!" Sparky exclaimed. "Why am I eliminated."

"Well, because you did the same move twice in a row when battling the plagues," Chris explained.

"Oi, wait a minute. He didn't copy his same moves." Thresher protested.

"Actually, he DID copy them for the wave of wasps. Observe." Chris said.

He then showed some back footage unseen by the other campers; Sparky using his electricity like a bug-zapper to get rid of the plague.  
>Sparky trudged his way to the Boat of Losers saying, "Bye, guys! You just watch out for Angel! Kick her to the curb as soon as you can!"<p>

A few hours past and the Plasma EXperimentZ met again, now down to five members.

"Well, guys. Now you're in for a treat." Heather said.

"You found out who's behind this?" Richter asked hopefully.

"No, but I did find someone who's ready to spill the beans."

"I ain't tellin' you a thing! You get outta my bloomin' face!" Hocker shouted, still tied to the branch.

"Hocker, listen to yourself. We're O'hana. Remember?" asked Melty.

"Forget it. He won't listen to anyone unless I give him this:" Clyde said.

He placed a tape recorder up to Hocker's ear and it played Angel's song backwards.

"Huh? Melty? Thresher? Where am I? And why am I tied to a pole?" Hocker asked, acting like he got out of a daze.

While Hocker was coming to his senses, Angel was in the cave again, being ordered by her superiors.

"Bleep."

"He says, 'Brilliant work. Now that Sparky's out, they can't get out of the next operation.'"

"Perfect. But what about Hocker? He left his post." Asked Angel.

"Oh, don't worry. We have plenty more attack experiments where that came from."

A shadowy figure steps aside to reveal six other capsules containing experiments.

"Just be patient, Angel. Soon Total Drama shall be no more!"

Evil cackling echoes in cave.


	24. Ep 24: A Better Housetrap

Last Experiment Standing Episode 24: A Better Housetrap

In an animal-filled episode of Last Experiment Standing:

A sudden-death plague episode caused a new plot twist to unfold. And a new experiment joined the Plasma EXperimentZ and the game. Why? Because new experiments mean new ratings! Ha, hahaha! *ahem* Anyway, bottom line, a new portion of the mystery has now been realized. What will become of our experiments as Angel plots the next step? Find out now on Last! Experiment! Standing!

Our story starts in the cabin, where the experiments awaken from a long night's sleep.

"Well, time for a morning jog." Melty said.

But low and behold, the doors are locked and the windows won't budge.

"Oi, what's going on here?!" Thresher asked.

We cut to Chris in a tent with surveillance cameras, laying back and laughing contently.

"Well, my cephalopod pal, this is your next challenge: attempting to escape an eternally locked house with only your wits." Chris answered, fully aware that no one would hear him.

We cut back to the cabin where everyone realizes that the pantries, fridge and even their own rooms have been locked down. But one experiment saw this as an opportunity.

["Perfect. With these losers locked down, I can finally do them in before they wreck the plans!" Felix said with glee.]

Thusly, Felix reverted to his old programming, going to the point of killing the contestants. Of course all the attempts failed, but they nearly succeeded each time. But Melty, Richter and Thresher had an idea: to be the cabin's demolition crew. They bashed down the walls and melted the doors.

Chris walked out accordingly and said, "Okay, that was a little simpler than I thought. But no matter. This was just the first part of this challenge."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, you'll see."

We cut forward to about ten minutes later, when Chris announces the next half of the challenge.

"Alright, guys. Here's the next task: to escape from this automated defense ship obstacle course, where you must avoid plasma cannon shots, laser-guided missiles and even the our own HAL defense grid." Chris announced.

"Isn't this, oh I don't know, OVERKILL?!" Clyde shouted.

"Yeah, but that's part of the fun."

["Oh, boy. This is going to be a pain inflicting episode, isn't it?" Clyde asked himself.]

The challenge soon began, plasma cannons fired around pathways, the experiments barely making it. Hocker found ways around the cannons, though, by hacking up acid spitwads to disable the cannons.

["There's something to be said for using Mrs. Hasagawa's walls as target practice, mates." Hocker said proudly.]

But as things soon progressed, there was a new presence yet unknown to the contestants: a mysterious figure that seemed to be sabotaging the area, locking the contestants in with the enemy weapons. Soon locked in, Clyde and Hocker attempted to blast their way out, but to no avail. Suddenly, an evil laugh could be heard.

"So, we've finally done it. We have finally dealt with the competition and shall trap them in here." Said the voice.

"Glitch, haven't you done enough? We cuffed you three episodes ago." said Richter.

"Oh, I'm not Glitch, nor am I Remy. I am one of your biggest enemies. I am one of the four masters of villainy. I AM BLAINELY!" it answered.  
>And out stepped the scandalous cow herself, but she seemed a tad more torn up this time.<p>

"So you're the big master of evil in this?" Melty asked.

"Yes and no. It will all become clear in due time. But now, I have the upper hand. And you aren't getting out alive."

"WHAT?! But we had a deal! You give me the million you never had!" Angel protested.

"Oh, get over it! What, you think this is just another game?! This is combat, child. And you've been booted!" Blainely said.

Back outside, Chris was insanely flabbergasted. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. And before anyone could do a thing about the perpetrator, she disappeared out through a sealing door in the arena as easily as she appeared. But Melty had another plan: he, Thresher and Hocker blasted their way through the walls. (Déjà vu, anyone?) And thus Thresher tied with Melty in the winner's circle. At the campfire ceremony, it was decided to reduce damage to the challenges by making it a double elimination this round.

"Campers, there are only six marshmallows on this plate. Those who are safe for now are: Melty, Thresher, Richter, Felix, Hocker and… Angel." Chris said.

"WHAT?!" Bonnie screeched.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GETTING IT NOW YOU LITTLE-!" Clyde shouted.

They both proceeded to beat the ever-loving crap out of Angel before huffing off to the Boat of Losers.

"You are incredible, Angel." Melty said, scowling. "I mean really. You still went with elimination cliché number 544?"

"Oi!" Thresher protested.

"No offense."

"But this time it wasn't me! I swear to Jumba I didn't! I didn't even tell Felix to do it!" Angel retorted.

"Well, if neither you nor Felix did it, THEN WHO DID?!" interrogated Richter.

"I don't know! For all I know Blainely tampered with the votes!"

"Well, this is a blimey barney." Hocker said, crossing his arms.

"A what?" asked Angel.

"It means trouble, lass."

"And I thought Thresher kept that line." Melty muttered.

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

Back in the cave, Blainely was talking to her three fellow villains.

"So we're all set. I have a mole rigging the votes without even Angel knowing." Blainely said.

"Beep."

"He said, 'Excellent. All is going as planned.'"

"And with that, another plot twist-filled episode comes to a close. How will this newfound information help the Plasma EXperimentZ? How will Blainely sabotage the game further? How will I punish Chef for not upping security? Tune in next time on Last! Experiment! Standing! Mclean out!"


	25. Ep 25: Trust Me, I Can't Do This

Last Experiment Standing Episode 25: Trust Me, I Can't Do This

written by DJhero523 (I'M BACK! Did you miss me?)

Last time on a seriously dramatic episode of Last Experiment Standing:

The top eight experiments were met with what appeared to be an easy challenge: to break out of their own cabin, then face a huge and possibly deadly obstacle course. New experiment Hocker also joined the game to spice the show up a little bit. But they soon found out that it would be harder than they thought when Total Drama competitor Blaineley explained her devious plans to gain the million dollars she and her accomplices never won, even going to the point of almost killing everyone! Oh, she will SO never be let on Total Drama AGAIN for that! In the end, Bonnie and Clyde were eliminated, but Angel gained the Plasma EXperimentZ' trust by explaining it was Blaineley and her sidekicks who were really behind the votes! What surprising secrets will we find out this time? Let's find out right now on LAST! EXPERIMENT! STANDING!

We open to the six remaining experiments discussing the events from the previous challenge.

"So what was up with Blaineley last time?" asked Richter.

"I don't know man, but I got a feeling the game's gonna get a LOT more dangerous with her around," said Melty.

"So what exactly were these guys' plans, Angel?" Felix asked.

"I really shouldn't tell you guys," the pink experiment replied. "If they found out I was telling you about their plans, they would kill me! Literally KILL me!"

"How do you expect us to trust you then?" Hocker asked, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"You know everything about this group, and you can't even share it with us. How do we know you're just pretending to be on our side now? How do we know you're just going to use that information against us?"

"I promise, I'm not aligned with them anymore. You need to trust me."

Suddenly, Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Attention campers! Meet me outside in ten minutes for the next challenge! It's gonna be good! TRUST me!" He said, putting emphasis on the word "trust".

["Something tells me Chris was listening to our conversation," Thresher said.]

When the experiments arrived outside, Chris was standing right there, eager to announce the challenge.

"Now, I've been listening to your little conversation in the cabin", he said.

"Called it," Thresher whispered.

Chris continued. "And I think you guys need a little lesson in trust. That's why today's challenge will be all about trusting your partner!"

["Really, can Chris give us ANY privacy on this show?" Felix asked. "Nope!" Chris shouted from outside the confessional.]

"Now for today's teams: Melty and Angel, Richter and Hocker, Felix and Thresher. Alright, let's go to the challenge!"

The teams followed Chris to the amphitheater, where an elaborate game show-like setup was constructed. There were three podiums, each with a button on them, and three electric chairs. There was also a giant scoreboard showing the points for each team.

"Okay, here are the rules. Today's challenge will be a trivia challenge with ten questions about this show so far. One member from each team will answer the questions, and one member will sit in one of the electric chairs. Your role in the challenge is permanent, so no switching places! The player in the electric chair has to trust that their partner will answer the questions correctly, because if they don't, they will be shocked! PAINFULLY!"

["What is this, like the fifth time we've ran the risk of being electrocuted on this show?" Angel complained. "Chris really likes shocking things, doesn't he."]

"I think I'll answer the questions," Angel offered. "I pretty much know more about this show than anybody else here."

"Okay, so I'll be in the electric chair," said Melty. "I think I can take the pain."

"Let's hope so."

Felix and Thresher's decision was probably the fastest one.

"I should definitely answer the questions," Felix explained. "I've been here since the beginning. You came in when the teams merged."

"Oi, that sound about right," said Thresher.

Meanwhile, Richter and Hocker had the toughest time figuring out who would do what.

"I should answer the questions!" Richter argued. "You literally just came onto the show yesterday!"

"Well the Big Four and I watched it from the beginning! I know everything about the bloody show!"

"Yeah, well-you know what, let's just have a coin toss. If I win, I answer the questions, and if you win, you answer the questions."

"Fine."

"What do you call?"

"Tails."

Richter tossed the coin and flipped it over onto his hand.

"Tails!" Hocker exclaimed. "Ha! I answer the questions! Take that!"

With the experiments in their positions, Chris was ready to start the challenge.

"Alright campers! Here is the first question! Who was the seventh person to be eliminated from this show?"

The players immediately reached for their buttons, but Hocker got there first.

"Slushy!" he quickly answered.

"No you idiot!" Richter yelled, before screaming out in pain from the electricity flowing through his body.

Hocker laughed at him, teasingly.

"Incorrect!" Chris exclaimed.

Angel pressed her button immediately after. "Yin!"

"Correct! And that's one point for team Mangel!"

"Mangel?" Melty asked. "Seriously?"

"Just roll with it." Chris moved on. "Second question! What was the title of the tenth episode of the season?"

Again, Hocker answered first. "Richter Is a Loser!"

"What?!" Richter exclaimed before being electrocuted once again. "Cut it out!"

Felix pushed his button. "Humiliation à la Relay!"

"That is correct!" Chris proclaimed. "One point for team Fresher!"

"Okay, now this is getting bloody ridiculous," said Thresher.

Chris interrupted. "Third question! Which team won the challenge in the seventh episode?"

"Team Victory!" Hocker shouted.

"Can you please stop doing-aahh!" Richter said as he was electrocuted again. "That's a team from TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR! Seriously!"

["If he does not go home tonight, something is wrong with the world!" Richter complained.]

After three more questions, teams Mangel and Fresher were tied with three points, but team Rocker still had no points whatsoever. After being electrocuted six times, he had had enough. Richter used his immense strength to break the straps attaching him to the electric chair and confronted Chris.

"Chris, I volunteer to switch out!"

"Nope! No switching places during this challenge!" Chris said, preparing to ask the next question.

Richter ran to Chris and started begging on his knees.

"Please Chris, I've been electrocuted six times in a row because of that green acid-spitting d*****bag. Let me switch with him"

"Sorry, nothing I can do about it!"

"Please! I'm BEGGING YOU!"

Chris thought about it for a moment. "Alright, fine. But no one else can switch!"

"Thank you so much Chris!"

Richter shoved Hocker into the electric chair and strapped him in.

"Aw, what?! He gets to switch but we can't?!" said Melty, angrily.

"This is so unfair!" said Felix.

"Hey! No complaining or you're disqualified, got it?" Chris said, annoyed.

"Yes," all of the experiments said.

"It's time for me to fix this," Richter said to himself.

Throughout the next three questions, team Rocker made an astonishing comeback, even though Richter was probably the slowest one to the button, the other teams repeatedly got the answers wrong and Richter answered them correctly.

The game was tied with each team having three points. Whichever team got the next question right had guaranteed spots in the final five.

"This final question will decide the challenge!" Chris announced. "Here it is: who was the first experiment to step onto the island?"

The experiments were stumped. The first episode had happened a few months ago. They didn't know how they were supposed to remember that.

"Come on Richter! You know this question!" Hocker encouraged.

Suddenly, Richter had a flashback:

"Alright, the experiments are starting to arrive. Let's see what they're like after years of living in Hawaii. Richter! What's up man! You're the first one here!" Chris exclaimed as Richter arrived.

"Hey Chris!" Richter shouted, trying hard not to accidentally cause an earthquake in excitement. "I'm so ready for this! Get ready for a 9.5 on the Richter scale! Haha, get it!"

Richter gasped. "It's me," he whispered to himself. He rushed to push the button, but Angel got there just a fraction of a second before Richter could get there. Richter facepalmed.

"It's Richter!" Angel proudly answered.

"That is correct!" Chris shouted. "And we have our winners! Angel and Melty have immunity!"

"Yeah!" Melty and Angel exclaimed, high-fiving.

At the elimination ceremony, tensions were high as the experiments were about to figure out who would make it to the final five.

"Alright everyone. There are five marshmallows on this plate," Chris said. "These marshmallows represent spots in the final five. Two of them go to Melty and Angel."

Chris tossed the marshmallows to the pair, who happily caught them.

"As for Richter, Felix, and Hocker, two of you are tied with one vote apiece, and one of you has four votes."

The screen split into three sections, each occupied by Richter, Felix, and Hocker's faces.

"The first marshmallow goes to...Felix!"

Felix caught his marshmallow, and his face disappeared from the screen, leaving only Richter and Hocker.

"The final marshmallow goes to...Hocker!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Richter. "But...but how?"

"That was a total d**k move begging on your knees to switch out when Chris SPECIFICALLY said you couldn't," Angel said, annoyed.

"Yeah, no offense, but that was really pathetic," said Melty.

"Time to go Richter!" said Chris.

"Well, bye guys," Richter said, shamefully. "Guess I'll see you-"

"WAIT!" Hocker interrupted. "Don't send him home! Send me home instead!"

The experiments gasped.

"That whole stunt with Richter getting shocked and me laughing at him, that was a bloody stupid thing for me to do. Richter, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to go home because of me."

Hocker turned to face Chris. "It should be me who goes home, not Richter!"

"Wow man, that's really nice of you," Richter said sincerely.

"Don't mention it mate."

"Well, if you insist on being eliminated..." Chris said as the Boat of Losers arrived.

"See you guys later!" Hocker said as he left the island.

["I'm shocked that Hocker would be that nice," said Richter. "I owe my spot in the final five to him. If you're watching this Hocker, thanks a lot man. I don't know how I could ever repay you for making that sacrifice."]

"A sacrifice has been made, and the final five has been decided!" Chris announced enthusiastically. "We have a special surprise planned for next time! What is it, you may ask? You'll have to find out next time on LAST! EXPERIMENT! STANDING! McLean out!"


	26. Ep 26: From the Brink of Elimination

Last Experiment Standing Episode 26: From the Brink of Elimination

written by DJhero523

On the last episode of Last Experiment Standing:

The experiments got a lesson in trust as three were strapped into electric chairs while their partners attempted to answer trivia questions about the show. Hocker proved he was not to be argued with as he got back at Richter by shocking him multiple times. Richter ticked pretty much everyone off when he begged on his knees to switch out with Hocker, but when given the chance to gain immunity, he blew it. Just as he was about to take a ride on the vote of losers, Hocker pulled a Richter and switched out with him to grant him a Final Five spot!

Today, we have a special surprise for you, as we visit the home of every eliminated contestant, Playa de Loser! They don't know it yet, but these guys will have a role in today's challenge! What's in store for the Final Five? Find out now on LAST! EXPERIMENT! STANDING!

We open to the beautiful Playa de Loser, where all twenty-two eliminated contestants reside.

"Aah, this is the life," Slushy, wearing his shutter shades, said, while chilling in a hot tub with Yang and Sample.

"Why didn't I get eliminated sooner?" Sample asked.

"I wonder why I wasn't eliminated sooner," Yang said. "You guys really hated me, huh."

"Yep. You were a pretty huge jerk," said Slushy.

"Hey, what did you say about me?" Yang suddenly yelled, getting out of the hot tub.

"Wait, what?" Slushy asked.

"You wanna go man? You wanna go right now?" Suddenly, Yang grabbed his head, moaning in pain. "Sorry. I guess Angel's song didn't fully wear off yet.

"Weird."

We move on to Splodyhead, Sparky, Yin, and 627, all playing in an arcade.

"I never want to leave this place," Sparky said.

"This is the best," said Splodyhead.

"I know," said Yin. "I get to be with Yang again!"

"Eugh, here we go again with Yang," said 627, annoyed.

"Hey, at least I have a boyfriend!" Yin argued.

"Yeah, well-"

Chris's voice suddenly boomed over the loudspeaker. "Attention campers! Meet me by the pool in three minutes! I have a special surprise planned for you guys!"

["By 'special surprise' he better mean something good," said Slushy.]

The twenty-two experiments met Chris at the pool, where he had a special announcement to make.

"Former campers. Twenty-two of you have already been eliminated, but five of you will get the chance to re-enter the race for the million dollars!"

The experiments murmured with excitement.

"Now, in order to choose the five experiments who will compete against our Final Five, we will have a vote! In the bathroom confessional, write the name of the experiment who you would most like to reenter the game!"

"Wait, so...this is basically just a popularity contest?" Chopsuey asked.

"Pretty much."

"AAAAAAAAND I'm gonna lose."

["Well, at least I have a chance of getting back into the game," said Reuben. "I was eliminated first. But the people still love me, right?"]

Chris came back with the results. "Alright former campers. It's time to find out the five experiments who will be competing against the Final Five. The first experiment is...Sample!"

"Yeah! Thank you, thank you," Sample said, giving peace signs to the other experiments and playing a sample of people cheering before walking up to stand with Chris.

"The second experiment on the Peanut Gallery team is...Sparky!"

"Woo! Yes!" He turned into a lightning bolt and flew over to Chris.

"The third experiment is...Splodyhead!"

"Yeah! I'm back baby!" Splodyhead said before running up to Chris.

"The fourth experiment is...Yang!"

"Woo! Second chance!"

["I'm SO glad the others gave me a second chance at this game," Yang said sincerely. "After Angel just used me as a pawn and then left me in eleventh place, it's great to get the chance to reenter the game."]

"And the final experiment getting the chance to get back in the game is..."

"Please be me, please be me, please be me," Reuben muttered, crossing his fingers.

"...Slushy!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Slushy exclaimed. "Thank you guys so much!"

"Now, it's time to return to Camp Wawanakwa!" announced Chris.

Back on the island, the experiments met Chris to learn about the "special surprise" he had in store.

"Today's challenge will involve something that you probably remember from this show," Chris explained.

"A repeat of a challenge?" asked Felix.

"No, but you're close! Say hello again to Yang, Sample, Sparky, Splodyhead, and Slushy!"

"WHAT?!" the experiments said.

["Should I be worried that almost all of these guys' names start with an S?" Thresher wondered.]

"We're back baby! YEAH!" Slushy shouted, putting his shutter shades on.

"Did ya miss us guys?" asked Yang, stepping off the Boat of Losers.

"These guys are here to help out with today's challenge," explained Chris. "Here's how it goes. See that track over there?" he pointed to a running track near them. "You will run a mile against each other. The competing experiments will be against the eliminated experiments. Your place on your team, first, second, third, fourth, or fifth, will determine who you face off against in the second part of the challenge! Now run!"

After about twenty minutes, the experiments were finished. They followed Chris to the amphitheater, where two tables were set up with a giant wheel next to them. The wheel had index cards attached to it.

"Welcome to the second part of the challenge! In each round of the challenge, I will spin the wheel to select a challenge, submitted by an eliminated experiment. Then, based on how you placed in the mile run, one eliminated experiment will face off against one competing experiment in the challenge! If the competing experiment can defeat the eliminated experiment, they will receive immunity, and the eliminated experiment will not be eligible to return to the show!"

"So you're telling me that if one of these guys beats us, we're out permanently?" Splodyhead asked.

"Yep."

"Well, I'm screwed."

"First up, we have our last place experiments, Felix and Splodyhead!"

"Shoot. Splodyhead's my friend," Felix said to himself. "I'd hate to permanently eliminate him from the game and crush his dreams. But it has to be done."

"And the challenge is..." Chris spun the wheel and read the card that it landed on. "...Bonnie's challenge: to eat twenty cockroaches! Whoever can do it first wins!"

"Ew!" Splodyhead and Felix exclaimed, shuddering.

"Chef, hand them the cockroaches!"

Chef arrived with two plates, each with twenty live cockroaches.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Splodyhead. "They're alive?!"

"Indeed they are! And you're going to have to eat them! On your mark, get set, go!"

Both experiments picked up a cockroach and were reluctant to eat it.

"Here it goes," Splodyhead said. He put it in his mouth, but almost threw up when trying to eat it. He quickly chewed it and swallowed.

He wasn't the quickest at doing it, but Felix managed to beat out Splodyhead twenty to eighteen, winning immunity and eliminating Splodyhead.

"I'm sorry Splodyhead, but it's the Boat of Losers for you!"

"Buy guys! It was a great experience on this show!" Splodyhead said as the Boat of Losers drifted away.

"Next up are our 4th place experiments, Thresher and Sample! The challenge is..." Chris spun the wheel again. "Slugger's challenge: to listen to dubstep at full volume!"

"Ha, yes!" Sample exclaimed. "I can totally handle this! I've been listening to dubstep for forever!"

The two experiments put on headphones.

"Ready, set, go!" Chris said, pushing a button on a remote, playing the extremely loud dubstep music.

Thresher grimaced, while Sample smirked at him and acted like he was listening to the calmest new age music.

After only about five seconds, Thresher threw off the headphones.

"I quit! I can't take this bloody robot music anymore!" He walked off, leaving Sample celebrating his victory.

"Congratulations Sample, you could possibly return to the show!" Chris said.

"Yes!" Sample exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"Next are our 3rd place experiments, Melty and Yang!"

["Should have known I'd have to compete against HIM again," Melty muttered.]

"Your challenge is...Plasmoid's challenge, to survive an onslaught of crabs!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," said Yang.

Suddenly, a crab hit him straight in the face and latched on, causing him to scream in pain.

Chris and Chef continued to throw crabs at the two unlucky experiments, but they still held up.

Suddenly, a crab crashed into Melty's crotch. He fell over in agony, giving Yang the win.

"Wow, I'm not even being controlled by Angel, and I can still beat you," Yang teased.

"Shut up," said Melty, still on the floor.

"Our 2nd place experiments are next: Richter and Sparky, step right up! The challenge is...to survive as long as possible with spiders crawling all over your body, courtesy of Yaarp!"

The two were forced to sit in chairs, while Chef brought out the spiders. He carefully placed them onto the experiments' bodies, and the challenge began.

The two experiments grimaced, feeling the spiders' legs crawling all around. Finally, Sparky was the first to stand up, and he was sent home on the Boat of Losers.

"And finally, the first place experiments: Angel and Slushy!"

"Ha, no surprise I came in first," Angel said proudly.

"Same," Slushy said, smirking at her.

"Your challenge is...Clyde's challenge: to play chess?"

"What?" the two experiments said.

"Oh come on. We both got first, for THIS?" Slushy complained.

"Well, if it's what the wheel landed on..." Chris explained. He placed a chessboard on the table and positioned the pieces.

For a long and extremely boring twenty minutes, the experiments played, until finally, Slushy got Angel in checkmate.

"Checkmate! Yes!" Slushy exclaimed, standing up and pumping both fists.

"And Slushy is the final experiment who could be returning to the show!" said Chris.

["I was kind of hoping for a physical challenge here," said Slushy. "But I still would've won."]

After the challenge, it was time to decide who would reenter the game and who would be eliminated.

"So guys, who should come back into the game?" asked Felix.

"Well, our choices are Yang, Sample, and Slushy," Melty explained. "I say we vote in Slushy. He's a strong competitor. He'd be a nice challenge."

"No, I think we should vote for the weakest player. That way it'll be easier to take 'em out," Angel said, punching her hand.

"Oi, Angel's got a point," said Thresher.

"Well, I'm voting for Slushy," said Melty. "Right Richter?"

"Yeah man."

At the elimination ceremony, everyone was worried about going home, because now, it was pretty much anybody's game.

["Good to see our alliance is still going strong," said Melty. "I was ready to vote off Richter if he said no."]

"Campers. Tonight, one of you will be replaced with one of the three previously eliminated contestants," said Chris. "Let's see who you all voted for!" He pressed a button and a TV screen came down, showing confessional tapes of the experiments voting.

["I vote for Angel," Melty explained. "She's the biggest threat right now, and I want to get rid of her as soon as possible."

"I vote for Felix," said Richter. "He's the most expendable player. And also, did you see that whole 'I can't eliminate my friend' thing? Everyone's an enemy on this show. Friendship means elimination."

"I vote for Felix," said Angel. "At least the other guys aren't complete weaklings like he is."

"I vote for Angel," said Thresher. "Oi, she's got a great strategy, but that could be a bad thing for us."

"Uh, I guess I vote for Thresher," said Felix, nervously. "I've learned from Total Drama that people who come in in the middle of the show always lose. So why shouldn't he?"]

"And it looks like the lucky loser is Felix," said Chris. "Sorry buddy. It's time to go home."

Felix hung his head and stepped onto the Boat of Losers, gone from the competition.

"Hey, wait," Melty said to Richter in a suspicious tone. "What was that about 'everyone's an enemy', and 'friendship means elimination'?"

"What? I didn't mean that..." Richter replied.

"I thought we had an alliance. And you're being a complete hypocrite by saying that. This alliance is over. And that mean's YOU'RE the enemy."

["Oh man. I really screwed myself here," said Richter. "I was right about 'everyone's an enemy'. That couldn't be truer now."]

"And now we will see who will return to the game," said Chris. With three votes, the lucky experiment is...Slushy! Welcome to the final five!"

"YES! WOO!" Slushy exclaimed, throwing his shutter shades into the air. "Thank you guys so much! YEAH!"

"You may all return to the cabin. Slushy is your new opponent."

"Welcome back dude," Melty said, shaking his hand. "Do you forgive us for voting you out last time? That was really stupid of us."

"Nah man, it's cool," said Slushy. "I'm totally over it now. And at least I get a second chance, right?"

"But you're still an opponent."

"Yeah I know. Just because you're my friends doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

The experiments walked back to their cabins.

Slushy suddenly stopped. "Oh wait, I forgot my shutter shades." He reached to pick them up, but was suddenly ambushed, a bag going over his head. He struggled to free himself from the bag, but it was no use. He was being kidnapped.

When he was finally set free, he heard a female voice. "Welcome, Experiment 523."

"W-what do you guys want from me?" Slushy said, fearing for his life.

"Oh, don't worry. We're not going to hurt you," said the voice. "But you're going to help us! Play the tape Courtney!"

Suddenly, Angel's song came on. Slushy tried to fight it, but the song worked its magic. He was turned back to evil.

"Perfect," the voice said. "Now we can put our final master plan into action! HAHAHAHA!"

Three other voices were heard, one robotic and one a simple "beep". Slushy laughed with them, ready to execute their master plan.

"What awesome drama will we see next time? Find out on the next exciting episode of LAST! EXPERIMENT! STANDING! McLean out!"


	27. Ep 27: Blood Island Chronicles

Last Experiment Standing Episode 27:  
>Blood Island Chronicles (a.k.a. A Parody without a Point)<p>

written by dinoboygreen

On our last twisted episode of Last Experiment Standing:

A daring contest led to strange matchups, turned a few heads and even revealed true feelings. Mostly negative. In a shocking twist, Slushy was turned evil by our resident villains: the LATDAEISF. Their goal? Still unknown (for the most part). The challenge? Well let's look into it on Last! Experiment! Standing!

We open to our four baddies with Slushy plotting their next big plot.

"Let me get this straight." Slushy said. "I'm supposed to pretend I'm still a good guy until the last possible moment?"

"Right. After our last failure we can't afford any more mistakes." Blainely said.

"And if they find out? I've seen Thresher deduce things while I was eliminated. He a friggin' genius."

"True, but even he doesn't know everything. And a clever criminal can remain undercover for years without leaving a trace." Courtney said.

Unknown to any of them, a pair of stalks eyed them from a nearby bush.

"Wanna bet?" he thought.

We cut to our other four finalists who, oddly enough, were also plotting their next move, Richter keeping his mouth shut for the majority of the time.

"Okay, now that the finals are coming up, the Big Four will stop and nothing to get rid of any five of us." Melty told the others.

"Right. And between you and me, I'm not too sure Slushy is as big of a team player as he may say." Angel added.

"Angel, no offense, but you are the LAST person to be complaining about being a team player. You're right up there with Richter." Melty replied.

"You know I'm sitting right here."

"What I'm getting at is that ever since this morning, for your information, is that Slushy doesn't seem interested in talking to us all that much. Did anyone else notice he was acting very anti-social during breakfast?"

"Not really. I usually prefer to mind my own business unless it harms any friends of mine." Thresher said.

Suddenly, a speaker blared surprisingly nearby. In fact, it came from a nearby window.

"Alright guys! Time for you to start seeing 'red' and beating your opponents black and 'blue'." Chris announced.

"First off: We're right here! Secondly, what's that supposed to mean?" Richter said.

"Oh, you'll see. Meet me in the nearest clearing and you'll see what I mean." Chris replied.

["Oh, great. ANOTHER mystery challenge? I think Chris is losing ideas." Angel said, facepalming."

Our final five met in plain-like clearing with several large boulders and a strange looking Jeep and tank.

"Welcome, final five. We're nearing the end, guys so sit tight! In the meantime, we have a special challenge paying homage to a show you often find with a 'roosters teeth'." Chris told the group.

"'Rooster teeth'? You don't mean-?" Slushy asked.

"That's right! We're making our own Red vs. Blue challenge!" Chris exclaimed.

["Oh, man. Like it wasn't bad enough when they make a flipping Harlem Shake challenge, now we have to endure banter on a Halo scale? What's next, an Annoying Orange challenge?" Slushy asked, annoyed. "Don't tempt me!" shouted Chris from outside the confessional."

"Now since there are five finalists, only four of you will be actually fighting. The other one will be our resident medic that will help both bases that need him/her most." Chris continued. "Okay, so Thresher and Melty you're the blue team and Richter and Angel, you're our red team. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how do you get outta this chicken outfit?" asked Melty.

"I meant questions that mattered." Chris said, annoyed. "Alright, your armor is at you bases at either side of the clearing. The challenge: take the flag from each other's base."

The challenge soon began when both sides were at their bases.

"Oi, here's the plan: I'll secure guard the flag, you use your earthquakes to immobilize the red team's troops." Thresher strategized.

"Hey, who died and made you leader?" asked Melty.

"No one, but no one seemed eager to take the position."

["I hate a smart aleck." Melty said.]

Meanwhile, the LATDAEISF were close behind, making traps, with a little help from Slushy's freezing breath, to do damage to both sides.

["Some medic he turned out to be." grumbled Angel.]

The battle continued, with less-than-stellar results. And in spite of Slushy's freezing, Melty was able to defrost most of the field. Thresher kept punching his way through the defenses, but there was something blocking his way: A Jeep.

"Lady and gentlemen, meet the Warthog!"

"Why a warthog? It looks more like a puma." Melty asked.

"I don't know, why is there a Scorpion tank named Sheila?"

"Good point."

"You call for a tank?" a voice asked.

Sure enough there stood one of the Big Four; Alejandro, given mechanical parts to compensate for his soaking in lava, driving the tank.

"Oh, crap in a hat!" shouted Melty.

"Oh, bullocks!" shouted Thresher.

"Oh, yes! Any last requests before I blast you all to smithereens?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes. How do you like your tanks? Melted or smashed?" Melty replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean THIS!"

And with just a blink of an eye, Richter and Melty melted the tank and sent Alejandro into a shallow fissure.

"See ya later, Al!" shouted Thresher.

"I WISH THIS SHOW WOULD STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Alejandro screamed, plummeting towards the underground.

"Great, guys." Slushy said. "Such a shame I have to do you in, too."

"WHAT?!" shouted both Richter and Melty.

"Sorry, guys. But Richter said it best; friendship doesn't get you far around here."

"Like he*l it does!" Thresher said, punching the back of Slushy's head.

"And by default, Thresher and Melty win!" Chris announced.

"Yes!" both Thresher and Melty said, high-fiving.

We cut to the cave where Alejandro is being yelled at for his 'failure'.

"Now look here, you! Those two trogs pulled a fast one on me! A can't be helped that I'm surrounded by incompetents! " Alejandro protested.

"*Sigh* Luckily for you, this is just a minor setback." Courtney said, aggravated.

"*beep*" said another voice.

"Yes, you're ready to be out of the box." Blainely said.

"Yes! I can walk again! World, Scott is back in action!" Scott shouted, climbing out of his armored, computerized shell.

"Okay, Slushy. So you're sure Angel and Richter are going home tonight? It's a double eliminator, you know." Said Courtney.

"Actually, I've been thinking about that. I think this is a tad extreme. I mean, yeah they're my enemies, but Melty and I, we go way too far back. I don't think it'd be fair to cut the leash yet."

"Is that so? Hit it, Courtney!" Blainely said.

She held out a tape recorder that played the Angel song, but played backwards.

"Wha-? Who are you people and why am I in a cave?"

"Courtney, you idiota! He's un-brainwashed!" Alejandro shouted.

"Listen, I don't know or want to know what you're doing, but I'm getting outta here." Slushy said, backing into the door.

And with that, though Scott and Courtney tried to attack him from the back, Slushy fled from the cave as quickly as he could. When he got back, he saw the votes and realized he was the one to blame. At the campfire ceremony….

"Campers, there are only three marshmallows on this plate, going to the three who will move on the the finals. In spite of dramatic effect I'll throw you who gets them: Thresher, Melty and…" Chris paused.

Richter, Angel and Slushy were shaking in anticipation.

"Angel." He finished.

"What?!" Richter shouted.

"Now we're even, you hypocrite!" Melty said.

"But why is Slushy going?" Thresher asked.

"I voted myself off." Slushy explained. "You see, I was brainwashed by that Big Four and thought it was only fair to pay the price."

"You're a valiant guy, mate. Sorry you left so early." Thresher said.

"No worries. I'll root for you and Melty in the finals."

And with that, Slushy went first, waving to our final three. "Bye, guys! See you in the finale!"

Richter apologized one last time as he trudged to the Boat.

We cut to our finalists pondering the next challenge as the semifinals ensue.

["So I made it to the finals? Just proves that you don't need to be an expert to make it around here." Thresher said.]

["I always knew I'd make it. Though guilty, I admit it was with my own determination." Angel said satisfied.]

["So this is the final three… I only hope the Big Four don't try anything else." Melty wondered.]

And with that, the semifinals slowly unweave into a grand finale. Who will make it? Who will fall? Who will end up the million-dollar prize winner? Find out next time on Last! Experiment! Standing!


	28. Ep 28: May the Better Trog Win

Last Experiment Standing Episode 28: May the Better Trog Win

written by dinoboygreen

Last time on Last Experiment Standing:

A homage to Red vs. Blue had our final contenders making for their Warthogs. Or pumas, it wasnt made clear. Slushy turned his back on his teammates only to redeem himself in the last hours. This led to both him and Richter taking a ride on the Boat of Loserdome. And now that our final three are assembled, what can we throw at him now? Find out this instant on Last! Experiment! Standing!

We open to our snoozing contestants as a loudspeaker blares.

Attention, finalists! Welcome to the semifinals! In honor of Wawanakwas seeing over of the final three constantly, we offer an all-you-can-eat pancake breakfast! Chris announced.

At the mess hall, pancakes were served, but one ate plenty more than the others

Keep em coming you yank! Ive got a hunger the size of England! Thresher demanded.

Yeesh. And I thought Courtney was a brat. Chef muttered.

I heard that you wanker!

[Is it just me, or is Thresher acting more British than normal? Melty asked.]

Well folks, this is it. The semi-final battle; the one that our fans have been waiting weeks for. The producers ran out of ways of torturing you so we decided to throw all the challenges at once! Chris said.

yelled the finalists.

[Its official, they ran out of ideas. Angel said.]

The contestants met at a long race track that looked like a rejected Wipeout course.

Okay, so heres the rough. Youll start at the starting point here and dash your way through the dodgeball shooters that will bombard you at every opportunity. Next, youll take the stage in a Epic Experiment Rap Battle of History as you pair off individually. Next its a madcap race through part of our Labyrinth where youll take on the eleven plagues and our Minotaur. Should you survive, youll face the Gasher Gauntlet again, only this time, actual size! And finally, theres my personal favorite: you must carry the ruby you obtained the Tales from the Deep and make your launch out of the Angry Birds slingshot along with a shroud full of dynamite and throw it at the remnants of Bony Island! Chris said.

[I havent seen anything this crazy since Izzy! Whats next? We have to sink Bony Island with swordfish torpedoes? asked Melty angrily. Great idea, but lets save that for another season! Chris yelled from outside the confessional.]

Good luck to all three of you, and may the best trog win! Chris yelled, shooting a pop-gun.

The challenge erupted almost as soon as Chris started it off. The dodgeball shooters shot at our finalists from all sides, causing massive bruising.

[Bloody yanks Shows nothing more than a load of Thresher muttered.]

After the bombardment, Angel, Melty and Thresher took to the stage in the rap battle.

So this is the finals, time to say goodbye. My skills in my rhyming will make the challenge fly by. Youre little alliance is now up in smoke, and your with that purple weirdo of a bloke. Ive planned it tile the end, you make it up as you go along. You may think you have me cornered but you couldnt be more wrong. Angel rapped.

re a planner are you? What about Slugger and Clyde? Youre nothing but a klutz without Stitch by your side. You talk of big game, but your skills sure are lacking. A few extra rhymes and Ill send you packing. Youre no more than a b**ch at the end of the day. And Im gonna make sure you dont get your way. Melty replied.

So you both think youre hot s*it, huh? Okay, check this out. Hey whatcha say, Ang? Okay, the rap is a cliché. Forget game shows, you shoulda took up ballet. A rapping duel? Dont act a fool or Ill just tell ya Bi*ch, leave. The only consolation here is you are not Nosy. So spit some dam* rhymes, punks! Now its time to throw down! Im glad its one on one, because both of you are clowns. Cant wait to make you faces turned to sheer disgrace when I rap both your as*ses right outta this place! Thresher rhymed.

[Well, theres one side of Thresher I never thought Id see. He seemed so calm before. Wonder what got into him Angel wondered.]

In the labyrinth, the final three fought their hardest, but both Angel and Melty sensed something wrong with Thresher.

And it didnt help when they made it to the Gasher Gauntlet. It was understandable on Angels part, but he kept pushing Melty into the scorpion armies as well. At the sling shot, the ruby was cumbersomely carried to the slingshot, the shroud in front and the contestants were unbelievably worn out at this point. They barely had the strength to make race back to the cabins.  
>At the finish line it came down to two of the three making over together.<br>The winners: Angel and Melty! Chris announced.  
>Melty and Angel surprisingly hug-tackled each other and pulled away just as quickly.<br>That never happened. Melty said.  
>What never happened?<br>At the campfire ceremony:  
>Campers, there are only two marshmallows left. Whoever gets them will be in the final battle. And since Angel and Melty won, they will be competing in the finals together!<p>

WHAT?! YOU BLOODY WANKERS! How could you get ME eliminated?! I put you yanks where you are today! Thresher screamed.

Yeah, but you acted like a d*ck during the challenge. What happened to you? Melty said.

Huh? What are you talking about? Oi, wait a minute. Where am I?

You mean to tell me that-? Oh, no. Angel dreaded.

What? Did I do something wrong?

No, but I think its time..

Time for what? asked Melty.

Well, when the LATDAEISF formed and found me, they said something about their grand plan unfolding in the final round. She explained.

Well, it looks like the challenge is already placed out for us. Chris said.

Just then, a dart was shot out of the bushed and onto a nearby torch. A letter on it read, Dear, scum of the Earth, the final battle will end your show. If you have the guts to take it on, meet us in the junkyard arena at 9:00 tomorrow. Sincerely, LATDAEISF

As Thresher made his way to the boat, Chris said, Well, it seems we have a new challenge for both eliminated and our final two, take on these four villains. Who will survive? Who will win the prize? Who will defeat the LATDAEISF (whatever it is)? Find out on our final episode of Last! Experiment! Standing!

Meanwhile in the nearby woods, Courtney watched from the treetops. Oh, Ill give you drama, all right.


	29. Ep 29: Challenge to End All Challenges

Last Experiment Standing Episode 29: The Challenge to End All Challenges

Written by both dinoboygreen and the original creator himself, DJHero523

Ah, Wawanakwa. You've went through a lot over the past few years, haven't you? With the health violations, the teenage drama and a never ending army of wildlife at your disposal, it's no wonder this show's so popular. Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the final episode! The one that everyone's been hoping and dreaming of for years. Here, Angel and Melty will compete for the million dollar prize! But sadly, the challenge made by our producers today is cancelled due to reasons of vengeance by four upstarts that plan to destroy this show and all it has with it. But, for the sake of my career and for our viewers, I have issued a challenge of my own creation: A war against the enemy and stop them from destroying the show. The enemy? The League Against Total Drama and Everything It Stands For. And so, without further ado, let the defending of the island begin in this climactic episode of Last! Experiment! Standing!

We open surprisingly not on the island, but on a faraway jail in space called Asteroid K-37; where we meet the furry Hannibal Lecter himself, Hamsterviel.

"So, my four masters of evil, has the letter been sent to those fools?" the rodent asked.

"Yes, Hamsterviel. Soon, Total Drama will be destroyed as will the experiments." replied Scott.

"Good. Now that the trap is set, Melty; I believe the move is yours." Hamsterviel said, cackling evilly.

We cut to 9:00 in the morning on Camp Wawanakwa where our finalists, Chris and Chef prepare for war.

"Just one question, Chris. Why are you helping us? You and Chef hate our guts much like the majority of the other contestants in this show." asked Melty.

"True, but I'll be fired before I let these upstarts cause your pain and suffering. And besides, if this show's gone, so will the grand prize. Not to mention my career." Chris said.

"And how exactly will we combat them? They've proven cunning and can even handle a tank! I frigging tank!" Angel asked.

"Easy. We bring back our eliminated contestants to be divided into two teams and take on the Big Four in the junkyard arena. The team leader i.e. one of you that defeats them first wins the prize. And in doing so, we'll give the LATDAEISF a fight they'll never forget." Chris explained.

We cut to Playa de Loser where our eliminated contenders relax in luxury until…

"Attention, losers! Meet me on the docks for a special announcement!" Chris announced.

["Haven't we been through enough? I mean, we've already been eliminated, so what else does he want out of us?" asked Plasmoid]

Chris arrived and gave them the plan in details, to which most of the eliminated contestants agreed in taking on the Big Four.

["Well, why not? I mean, if it's to decide the winner, I'll take on these guys. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Nosy said.]

Arriving on Camp Wawanakwa in just a few minutes, the contestants made their way to the Junkyard Coliseum, where the Big Four and some familiar faces awaited them. But before going in Chris divided the contestants into the two teams. With Angel there was Stitch, Reuben, Sparky, Cannonball, Slugger, Felix, Yaarp, Splodyhead, Nosy, Chopsuey, 627, Kixx, and Spooky. And with Melty we have Thresher, Hammerface, Plasmoid, Heat, Bonnie, Clyde, Slushy, Sample, Yang, Yin, Hocker, and Richter. As the experiments made their way into the arena, they were horrified to see a few of their comrades on their side: Experiments 515 (Deforestator), 303 (Amnesio), 383 (Swirly), 360 (Drowsy), 276 (Remmy), 603 (Zap), 586 (Tank), 540 (Phoon), 390 (Slimy), 529 (Digger), 505 (Ploot), 566 (Derrick), 507 (Woody), 323 (Hunkahunka), 344 (Dupe), 319 (Spike), 533 (Blowhard), 316 (Morpholemew), 375 (Phantasmo), 248 (Belle), 345 (Elastico) and 285 (Lax).

"Welcome, my enemies, to your final stand!" exclaimed Blainely.

Each of the Big Four looked like they were dressed up for futuristic combat.

"And with the help of your fellow experiments, we'll crush you once and for all!" said Alejandro.

"All too right," said Deforestator. "The only good experiment is an evil one, anyway. That's what Jumba intended for us, so give in and we won't hurt you. (Much)."

"Actually, I know you won't agree to that. If anything, you'll just turn us over to your real boss: Hamsterviel." Nosy pointed out.

"All too right!" said a voice.

And down from the sky came a screen with Hamsterviel's face on it.

"At long last, my dream shall finally be realized. With you gone, nothing can stop me from my goal of conquering the galaxy!" Hamsterviel cackled.

"Bring it on, furr-face! We've taken you on before and we'll do it again!" Stitch shouted.

"CHARGE!" shouted the experiments, the battle beginning.

Team Melty came up with a plan. Four experiments (with one group of five) would take on each member of the Big Four. Team Angel, on the other hand, decided to just wing it.

Melty, Slushy, Richter, and Sample decided to battle Blaineley. They attacked her with as much as they had, but Blaineley proved a superior opponent. She carried a laser gun with her, and she shot down all four experiments with ease. Plasmoid, Heat, Thresher, and Hammerface took on Scott, but with his skills in villainy, he set a trap for them, and as they neared them, he pressed a button, making the ground below them give way and causing them to fall into a deep hole. The others also failed, some harder than the previous ones.

Meanwhile, Team Angel spent less time attacking and more time doing whatever they could to avoid death. They did, however, get in some good shots, mainly while the Big Four was distracted from Team Melty failing to hit them.

But suddenly, the Big Four pulled out the big guns. Literally. Much to the surprise of the experiments, each member of the Big Four pulled out a bazooka and started firing at the experiments. They even started throwing grenades at them.

"Holy sh*t!" Kixx exclaimed. "How the heck are we supposed to beat THAT?"

"I don't know, but something tells me we better hide!" said Reuben.

Sparky spotted a rock wall far into the distance. "Let's hide there!" he shouted. He changed into a bolt of electricity and flew behind the rocks, and the other members of Team Angel followed suit.

["Is it just me, or are we barely going to get out of here alive?" asked Yaarp.]

As Team Melty was not doing well on their part, they switched to Plan B. Slushy used his ice breath to make weapons for every team member. He even used a rod made of ice to fish the Plasma Quartet out of the hole they were stuck in. The Big Four shot their lasers and threw their grenades, but as the ice weapons melted, Slushy just made more and more.

Slushy, armed with an ice sword, charged at Blaineley. He swung at her, but she blocked it with her own sword. The two engaged in a sword fight, with each skillfully thrusting and parrying.

As Team Angel hid, minutes turned to hours. They grew bored, and after a very long time, they even had cliché cartoon beards. Ripping off his, Cannonball sighed.

"Guys, this isn't doing us any good," he explained. "We need a better plan."

Suddenly, Stitch gasped. "I got it! Who's always been there for all of us when we were in trouble? Who knows each and every one of us by name, and treats us like we're all special? Angel, give me your phone."

Angel handed over her phone, and Stitch quickly dialed a number. "Yeah, this is Stitch," Stitch said. "We need your help. We're in serious trouble with Hamsterville right now. Uh huh. Sweet! Thanks, bye." He hung up the phone. "She said she's on her way right now."

"Who did you call?" asked Angel.

"Oh, I think you know exactly who I called."

After several hours, Blaineley and Melty were still fighting. Though Melty was completely drained of energy, Blaineley was still furiously swinging her sword at him. With a perfectly aimed swing, she cut Melty across the chest, making him scream in pain. A cut to the leg made him fall to the ground.

"And now to eliminate you..." exclaimed Blaineley. "FROM EXISTENCE!"

"NO!" shouted Melty.

Blaineley was right about to stab Melty straight through the heart, but a noise interrupted her.

"Step away from the experiment!" shouted a female voice. "Put your hands where I can see them!"

Out of the shadows stepped none other than the experiment catcher herself, Lilo Pelekai, now a teenager.

"LILO?!" the other experiments exclaimed.

"Drop your weapons or else!" Lilo threatened.

"Or else what?" Blaineley laughed.

"Or else you'll have to deal with us." Out of the giant ship she arrived him, Jumba, Pleakley, Gantu, and all the remaining experiments stepped out.

"This is a bit of a problem," said Alejandro nervously.

Blaineley, along with the other Big Four members, dropped their weapons and put their hands in the air. Even Hamsterveil subjected to their threat, already knowing the true wrath of the experiments from a previous battle.

A few minutes later, both Earth and galactic policemen had Hamsterveil and the Big Four in handcuffs.

"I hope you like spending 30 years in galactic prison," one of the policemen laughed.

"I'll get you for this, Lilo Pelekai," threatened Hamsterveil. "And you too, puny experiments!"

"Well, it looks like we have a winner!" announced Chris. "Because her team put a stop to the criminal antics of the League Against Total Drama and Everything It Stands For, the winner of Last Experiment Standing, and the million dollar prize is...Angel!"

Team Angel cheered louder than they had ever cheered before. Even the members of Team Melty were proud of Angel.

Angel and Stitch hugged and jumped up and down. They even shared a kiss together.

"Alright campers! Follow me to the final campfire ceremony!" said Chris excitedly.

At the campfire ceremony, both Angel and Melty sat around the campfire.

Chris spoke. "I am proud to award the final marshmallow of the season to the winner of Last Experiment Standing, Angel!"

Grabbing the marshmallow, Angel smiled. "This is the most special marshmallow that I'll ever eat." She popped it in her mouth and treasured her sweet victory.

"I'm sorry if you feel bad about losing," Angel said to Melty.

'Nah, it's totally fine," Melty said. "You deserved the million dollars WAY more than I did."

"And here is your prize," said Chris, unlocking a suitcase. "One million dollars!"

Grabbing the suitcase out of Chris's hands, Angel hugged it like it was a child. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She turned to face the other experiments. "I'm using it all to help out my band, The EXperimentZ!"

"WHAT?!" the experiments exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," said Slushy. "We kinda forgot to tell you guys that Angel is in the EXperimentZ too."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Sparky. "How could you forget THAT?!"

Slushy shrugged his shoulders.

"How 'bout we play a song for you guys?" asked Melty.

The experiments shouted in favor of Melty's request.

After The EXperimentZ got all their MIDI guitars and basses, electronic drums, turntables, laptops, synthesizers, microphones, vocoders, and amps, and they got dressed up in their special outfits, they started to play.

Melty played a funky guitar riff while Angel played some chords on her keyboard, Richter played his drums, and Slushy plucked his bass.

Slushy spoke. "We think this song is perfect for tonight, since Angel just beat more than twenty other experiments to win the million dollar prize. It's called Get Lucky." He then started singing.

"Like the legend of the Phoenix, haha.

All ends with beginnings.

What keeps the planets spinning,

The force from the beginning, ah."

The experiments started harmonizing.

"We've come too far

To give up who we are,

So let's raise the bar,

And our cups to the stars!"

Sample started clapping along to the beat. Slushy shouted for everyone to sing along with him.

"She's up all night to the sun,

I'm up all night to get some,

She's up all night for good fun,

I'm up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to the sun,

We're up all night to get some,

We're up all night for good fun,

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky."

As The EXperimentZ continued playing, Chris spoke to the camera. "Well, that's it for one amazing season of Last Experiment Standing! I hope you enjoyed it, and we'll see you next season on LAST! EXPERIMENT! STANDING!"

The music faded off into the distance as the camera zoomed out, giving us and view of the entire island, and finally ending the season.


	30. Alternate Ending

As Team Melty was not doing well on their part, they switched to Plan B. Slushy used his ice breath to make weapons for every team member. He even used a rod made of ice to fish the Plasma Quartet out of the hole they were stuck in. The Big Four shot their lasers and threw their grenades, but as the ice weapons melted, Slushy just made more and more.

Slushy, armed with an ice sword, charged at Blaineley. He swung at her, but she blocked it with her own sword. The two engaged in a sword fight, with each skillfully thrusting and parrying.

As Team Angel hid, minutes turned to hours. They grew bored, and after a very long time, they even had cliché cartoon beards. Ripping off his, Cannonball sighed.

"Guys, this isn't doing us any good," he explained. "We need a better plan."

Suddenly, Stitch gasped. "I got it! Who's always been there for all of us when we were in trouble? Who knows each and every one of us by name, and treats us like we're all special? Angel, give me your phone."

Angel handed over her phone, and Stitch quickly dialed a number. "Yeah, this is Stitch," Stitch said. "We need your help. We're in serious trouble with Hamsterville right now. Uh huh. Sweet! Thanks, bye." He hung up the phone. "She said she's on her way right now."

"Who did you call?" asked Angel.

"Oh, I think you know exactly who I called."

After several hours, Blaineley and Melty were still fighting. Though Melty was completely drained of energy, Blaineley was still furiously swinging her sword at him. With a perfectly aimed swing, she cut Melty across the chest, making him scream in pain. A cut to the leg made him fall to the ground.

"And now to eliminate you..." exclaimed Blaineley. "FROM EXISTENCE!"

"NO!" shouted Melty.

Blaineley was right about to stab Melty straight through the heart, but a noise interrupted her.

"Step away from the experiment!" shouted a female voice. "Put your hands where I can see them!"

Out of the shadows stepped none other than the experiment catcher herself, Lilo Pelekai, now a teenager.

"LILO?!" the other experiments exclaimed.

"Drop your weapons or else!" Lilo threatened.

"Or else what?" Blaineley laughed.

"Or else you'll have to deal with us." Out of the giant ship she arrived him, Jumba, Pleakley, Gantu, and all the remaining experiments stepped out.

"This is a bit of a problem," said Alejandro nervously.

Blaineley, along with the other Big Four members, dropped their weapons and put their hands in the air. Even Hamsterveil subjected to their threat, already knowing the true wrath of the experiments from a previous battle.

However, when the Big Four was distracted, Slushy, Melty, Sample, and Richter slapped ice handcuffs on each of them.

"Haha! Take that you villainous scum!" shouted Richter.

"Wait, WHAT?!" shouted Angel. "What did you just do?!"

"Oh nothing, just STEAL YOUR VICTORY!" said Melty exuberantly.

A few minutes later, both Earth and galactic policemen took Hamsterveil and the Big Four away.

"I hope you like spending 30 years in galactic prison," one of the policemen laughed.

"I'll get you for this, Lilo Pelekai," threatened Hamsterveil. "And you too, puny experiments!"

"Well, it looks like we have a winner!" announced Chris. "Although one could consider it cheating, because his team finally arrested the League Against Total Drama and Everything It Stands For, the winner of Last Experiment Standing, and the million dollar prize is...Melty!"

Team Melty cheered louder than they had ever cheered before. Even the members of Team Angel were proud of Melty.

"Aw, but that's not fair! He stole my win!" said Angel, disappointed.

"Don't worry Angel," said Stitch. "At least you have me."

"Oh, Stitch."

They shared a kiss together, and Angel immediately felt better.

"Alright campers! Follow me to the final campfire ceremony!" said Chris excitedly.

At the campfire ceremony, both Angel and Melty sat around the campfire.

Chris spoke. "I am proud to award the final marshmallow of the season to the winner of Last Experiment Standing, Melty!"

Grabbing the marshmallow, Melty smiled. "I will treasure this marshmallow for all eternity." He popped it in his mouth and treasured his sweet victory.

"I'm sorry that I stole your win Angel," Melty said to Angel.

"Don't worry about it," Angel said. "You deserved the million dollars WAY more than I did."

"And here is your prize," said Chris, unlocking a suitcase. "One million dollars!"

Grabbing the suitcase out of Chris's hands, Melty hugged it like it was a child. "This is so awesome!" He turned to face the other experiments. "I'm using it all to help out my band, The EXperimentZ!"

"Yeah! Our band is gonna ROCK now!" shouted Angel.

"WHAT?!" the experiments exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," said Slushy. "We kinda forgot to tell you guys that Angel is in the EXperimentZ too."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Sparky. "How could you forget THAT?!"

Slushy shrugged his shoulders.

"How 'bout we play a song for you guys?" asked Melty.

The experiments shouted in favor of Melty's request.

After The EXperimentZ got all their MIDI guitars and basses, electronic drums, turntables, laptops, synthesizers, microphones, vocoders, and amps, and they got dressed up in their special outfits, they started to play.

Melty played a funky guitar riff while Angel played some chords on her keyboard, Richter played his drums, and Slushy plucked his bass.

Slushy spoke. "We think this song is perfect for tonight, since Melty just beat more than twenty other experiments to win the million dollar prize. It's called Get Lucky." He then started singing.

"Like the legend of the Phoenix, haha.

All ends with beginnings.

What keeps the planets spinning,

The force from the beginning, ah."

The experiments started harmonizing.

"We've come too far

To give up who we are,

So let's raise the bar,

And our cups to the stars!"

Sample started clapping along to the beat. Slushy shouted for everyone to sing along with him.

"She's up all night to the sun,

I'm up all night to get some,

She's up all night for good fun,

I'm up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to the sun,

We're up all night to get some,

We're up all night for good fun,

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky.

We're up all night to get lucky."

As The EXperimentZ continued playing, Chris spoke to the camera. "Well, that's it for one amazing season of Last Experiment Standing! I hope you enjoyed it, and we'll see you next season on LAST! EXPERIMENT! STANDING!"

The music faded off into the distance as the camera zoomed out, giving us and view of the entire island, and finally ending the season.


End file.
